


Chaos Reigns

by gypsymistress



Series: Chaos Chronicles [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-03 18:22:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 60,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20457428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gypsymistress/pseuds/gypsymistress
Summary: With their love threatened, Loki and Brenna are sent on separate quests to learn about their magic, themselves and how they can best serve Asgard. Will they learn all they need to keep their bond strong? Or do they have more before them than just their 'small dreams'?





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> Loki was told his true lineage at a young age and doesn't resent his adoptive family at all. Sorry the first chapter is so short. It's more to get the basics out, establish timeline and relationships. Please feel free to comment, try to remember this is my first work and be kind.

_Hephaestus, God of Fire Aphrodite, Goddess of Love _

_ My first memories were of love, fire and contentment. Held by my mother, Goddess of Love, and protected by my father, God of Fire, I felt content. As I grew I spent more and more time with my father, the fires of his forge constantly called to me. Mother would help local villages with marriages and any court case where love was held as responsible. More often than not love was blamed for fights, affairs and occasionally murders. Mother would sweep in, listen to each tale and decide if love was really to blame, or the person was petty, jealous, bitter and even the rare crazy. _

_ We lived on Midgard mostly, but as mortals grew more selfish and power hungry we left Midgard behind. We settled on Asgard with our people, until the age of my betrothal neared. My parents loved the royal family, they had been friends for centuries, and had agreed to a marriage alliance when I was still an infant. But as the years went by they began to regret the betrothal, they didn’t want to lose their only daughter to a son of Odin. The betrothal was not broken, but I needed to leave to become the perfect princess. I would learn what was proper to discuss and what I was allowed to do, but I would also learn how to properly control my abilities. _

_ The day of the royal summons was unlike any other day for me. The carriage arrived, few of my personal things went with me. I would be provided everything I needed by the King and Queen. While saying goodbye mother kissed my forehead, leaving a protective spell behind (“For the future my daughter. It will always warn you to danger.”) My father hugged me and gave me a very special, personal journal. It had all of his knowledge of fire, the forge, what I would be able to do, what I could learn from the creatures that flourished near my element and how to get them to help me when there was trouble. This was the greatest treasure he could have given me. I would not come into my full powers until my parents passed them down, but I had enough already within me that I would need these gifts. Then to the palace I went, to learn everything a “proper lady” should know and maybe a little more. That was a hundred years ago and time really does, as the mortals say, fly when you’re having fun. _

  


_ “Fun my horse’s backside!” I muttered to myself. _

_ “Child, **please ** stop muttering to yourself. You seem to talk more than anyone I have ever taught!” my tutor scolded. _

_ I couldn’t help the grin that spread across my face as I replied,” I am sorry dear teacher. It is so hard to find anyone with enough intelligence to keep up with me, so I therefore resort to speaking to the only one who can.” _

_ As my teacher’s face reddened with rage my savior appeared out of nowhere. _

_ “You weren’t supposed to give me away Brenna!” _

_ “P-Prince Loki!” sputtered the tutor as the color now drained from his face. “I had no idea that Lady Brenna was speaking with you. I do apologize for assuming you were trying to insinuate that your intellect was so much higher than my own, my Lady.” _

_ I cast my eyes downward as I nodded, my cheeks flushing. Let him think I was chastened or even embarrassed for the implied insult to him. As long as the fire growing in my eyes wasn’t seen, I could get away with it. _

_ “Yes, well I was trying to let Lady Brenna know discreetly that my mother is looking for her. I really didn’t want to disturb lessons any more than necessary,” returned Loki as he shot me a wink. _

_ I rolled my eyes, Valhalla save me from my betrothed! If Loki was here to get me for his idiot brother again! Thor was my betrothed, not to my taste at all, Loki was my dearest friend. When I arrived at the palace my powers were assessed , Odin decreed them strong enough that I should grace the arm of his heir. At first it didn’t seem like a big deal. I mean, Thor is ruggedly handsome, with chiseled features, strong arms, and a body most of the court ladies drooled over. Our tempers may have matched but that was all that did. We had very little in common upon that we both agreed. The court ladies could have Thor. _

_ I got up from my desk, gathered my notes, curtsied and followed Loki out of the study. As he shut the door behind us I punched his arm. _

_ “Ow! I’m sorry! I shouldn’t have just appeared like that but if you have one more tutor go to father about your……. How was it put? ‘Unlady like opinions’ . He swears he will teach you himself.” Loki explained. “Trust me, you do not want the Allfather’s full attention on you.” _

_ “Does Queen Frigga **really** want to see me? Or was that more mischief, my prince?” I asked coyly. Loki was definitely more suited to me. Fire was in my blood and fire liked a little mischief, even a little chaos. We tried to keep our feelings quiet, but I feared the day Odin found out. It wasn’t even that he was scary, it was his temper. His temper was as hot as the forges of the dwarves on Nidavellir and as easy to get started. _

_ “I wouldn’t lie about my mother, Lady Brenna. She does wish to see you, she just didn’t specify when. I noticed you missed breakfast, I thought we could have a quick picnic in the royal gardens. Together. Without the oaf’s ‘help’.” Loki grinned at me as he pulled a picnic basket out of a pocket dimension. _

_I laughed and shook my head. “You lead, my prince. I shall follow.” He offered me his arm and we walked to the royal gardens, chatting quietly together_. 


	2. Fire's Birth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All pictures used are to give you an idea of what I mean when showing clothing, makeup, even homes. My character does not look like the model in the picture.

_ _

_ As we sat beneath a willow tree we talked of dreams. Our hope for a future together, away from the palace, children, and a love to last for eternity. _

_ “Loki,” I whispered. “These dreams won’t happen without your father’s blessing. I am promised to Thor, though we don’t see each other that way. And I will **not** have an unfaithful marriage, I just can’t. Fire may flow in my veins but so does love. Love and fire made me everything I am. My marriage to Thor will be difficult enough. Yes we have a love, but as siblings only. Marriage without love, without something to feed on……..how can the fires grow?” _

_ He wiped a single tear from my cheek. “Darling, don’t give up hope. I’ll find a way. I know Sif pines for Thor, how the oaf doesn’t see it amazes me. She is far more suited to him. I love you and you will be mine, only mine.” His eyes blazed emerald as he leaned in to kiss me for the first time, sealing our promise to be together. Our lips met for a brief moment, but in that moment a living fire erupted around us. As our lips parted my forehead burned and a pain filled cry escaped me. _

_ “Darling?! Are you hurt?” Loki’s eyes were wide with worry and he reached out to take my hand. _

_ “No, but something isn’t right. Remember my mother’s gift? Something has triggered it. We must proceed with caution my love.” _

_ “Loki? Brenna?” Our faces turned in the direction of Frigga’s voice. _

_ “We’re here mother, beneath the willow.” _

_ I scooted slightly away from Loki just as his mother entered under the boughs of the willow. Her face looked worried and relieved at the same time. I didn’t like that. Our Queen was brave, a fierce warrior in her own right. She rarely worried about anything. _

_ “You have both been summoned before the Allfather. Brenna, your parents are already being seen into the throne room.” Queen Frigga smiled sadly at me. “Child, he knows. You will be allowed a chance to defend yourselves, but do not anger him. It will not help your case. Thor is also summoned. Quickly now, to the throne room.” _

_ My heart sank, Odin knows! How?! We were so careful. Okay the fire was a little showy for a first kiss but if my parents had been summoned, he knew before we kissed. Loki took my hand in his and started for the palace doors, refusing to let go of me. Frigga eyed our hands and shook her head, trying to persuade us not to go before Odin so blatantly. _

_ “Mother, I love her. I am not ashamed of our love and we have done nothing wrong. We have shared but one brief kiss only today, nothing more. I will come before father, the woman I love at my side, and I will ask that she be mine.” _

_ “Loki, what if he’s already angry enough that all you do is fuel the flames? Please my son, do not make this any harder on yourselves!” Frigga pleaded with Loki, tears starting to glisten in her eyes. _

_ The look of determination on both our faces told her we had decided. It was time, we would have all or nothing. _

_ “Then at least listen to me in this!” Frigga sounded resigned. “Brenna, I know of your mothers protections. I felt them as soon as you first entered the palace. They are strong, but against Odin’s present state I am unsure. So, let me add to them!” A smile spread across her beautiful face, then she gave me a conspiratorial wink. She turned to Loki. “ Go, tell them you will enter together but that I had to find Brenna. She wasn’t with you any longer. Remember, the more truth you tell……” _

_ “The easier they will believe the lie. Mother, this isn’t the best plan. Father will know you stepped in.” Loki sounded worried. He loved his mother so much and didn’t want to be what came between them. _

_ “Don’t worry. I know how to handle your father. He will not call me out in front of the court. And in private, he knows better.” Her eyes flashed for a moment showing us why Odin allowed her interference at times, then we went to her rooms. _

_ “Now dear, I have put all of your books in your pocket dimension.” I looked up alarmed. “Yes, I know you don’ t use it often but you may need these. I will add to it as I can. You must not tell Loki about it should the worst come to pass. But I shall keep you informed daughter.” As she spoke she searched her rooms. Books, scrolls, potions, lotions, even gold coins. She would inspect what she had found, nod to herself, then as she went to inspect another item the one she had previously examined would disappear into the pocket dimension. _

_“My Queen, what are you doing? You act as though I am leaving, no matter the outcome of my audience. Must I?” I felt sick. Every time I felt at home, like I belonged, it was taken from me. I wanted to fight for the home that I had grown to love, to fight for the home that Loki and I would share._

_ “I know my husband and I know your parents. We grew up together. This may take awhile for everyone involved to calm down, but they will calm down. I will see to it and I will have your mother’s help, of that I’m sure. Midgard would probably be the best place, you already know much about it. You will be protected, I will send help to you. Expect something……..different. Now, let’s dress you properly! Green my dear, Loki’s colors always looked better on you. Red is nice but you shine in green!” She smiled as she finished talking. I couldn’t help myself, I ran to her and hugged her tightly. She agreed with us! _

_ “I want to change the plans slightly, Allmother. I wish to enter alone. You and Loki go before Odin together, I will follow a few minutes after. I have a surprise for everyone, even you my Queen. I will wear Loki’s colors, but I have a little trick up my sleeve as well!” I wanted to show Odin what I was made of. She nodded and hurried away to get Loki. As she disappeared from sight I called my closest friend after Loki. _

_ “Heimdall, I forgive you.” _

_ “Forgive me? I did not tell Odin of you and the young prince. I told you getting involved with the god of mischief was a bad idea. But no, you had to do it your way. You can make them see the power of love. Have you any idea how much trouble your mother got into or caused when she was your age? I could tell you..” I had to get him to focus. He was quiet for most of his life, but when he found something he believed in...wow! _

_ “Heimdall! Who then? What happened that Odin knows, was it those ravens? Was it intentional or done with malice? I must know before I am judged harshly!” The anger started to fuel the fire I held deep within me, threatening to break free. _

_ “Huh? OH! Sorry, of course. It was not done with malice, nor intentionally. A slip of the tongue, the speaker unaware of the Allfather’s presence. Lady Sif had offered to be Thor’s second choice. Unfortunately, Odin was coming to find Thor and overheard him revel your love for Loki. Neither knew, as they continued to talk, that Odin could hear everything. I am sorry my friend.” I nodded, so that was the way of it. I allowed the fires to recede, but not too far. I would need them for my final act in this play. _

_ ‘Thank you, Heimdall. Will you grant me a favor? I know your vow to Odin and I would never ask you to break it. But could you stretch it, just a little? For me? For the love that is out there, waiting for you?” His eyes grew large, I knew he had longed for a love all his own. I am my mother’s daughter after all, I knew where that love was and her name. I wasn’t supposed to reveal to anyone the name of the person the were made for, but I had not yet taken my vows. I would stretch the rules for him, if he would for me. Yes, I would inherit my mother’s powers. At that time I would vow to never tamper with another beings emotions, never to flame those emotions needlessly, never to use their emotions for my own gain, and never to bring forth destructive fire without weighing the consequences. But we were not at that time, I would use whatever weapon in my arsenal to survive the coming battle. For this ‘audience’ was indeed a battle and Odin had taught me strategy very well. _

_ Heimdall stood tall, placing his sword before him. “What is your request Lady Brenna, soon to be goddess of chaos?” I blinked rapidly, apparently this occasion called for pomp and flare. Okay, I can do that too. _

_ “I, Lady Brenna, daughter of Hephaestus and Aphrodite, beg a boon of you Heimdall, Guardian of the Bifrost. In return, I shall give you the name of the one Yggdrasil has set aside for you to find. That you may find each other sooner, have the joy of children and your hearts know loneliness never more.” I completed the ritual with a bow, asking Heimdall for his official help. _

_ With tears in his eyes and a catch in his voice, Heimdall’s response shocked me. “Daughter of my heart and my friend. Ask and I shall give to you. Anything you ask of me, even the **breaking** of my vows to Odin, I will gladly give.” _

_ My eyes were wide and panic seized my chest. He spoke treason, even that he would give for a name that I knew. I would tread lightly. I thought rapidly, how to word this so that Heimdall would not be punished if found out and also so he wouldn’t have to lie. _

_ “Heimdall, Watcher of the realms, if I am banished you must look upon me occasionally. I ask that you not reveal the total depth of my **full** power to anyone, save Queen Frigga, so that none may use my gifts with evil intent or for war. I do not ask for more than this. I believe I know the dangers that may come, I shall overcome them with my training. I do not wish to be used as a weapon and a pawn.” I bowed my head and knew that I had also accepted my banishment, should it come. _

_ “My Lady, I grant you this boon with all my heart. I also grant you more. Know that as long as you are not a threat or for as long as you are threatened by others, only Queen Frigga and I will know your **exact** location. I do give this last boon freely, for you may well be a beacon in the darkness to come.” His eyes full of pride, Heimdall gathered me in his arms to hug me. As he held me to him, I whispered a name in his ear, “Natasha Romanoff of Midgard. Happy hunting.” As I came away I saw a blush spread across his face and I smiled, he knew of the lady spider. _

_ “Does your lady’s name please you my friend?” I teased. _

_ “ I never would have dreamed that one so……would ever………… and I ,” at a loss for words, he just grinned. Then his face became serious once again and he looked off towards the throne room.“ They are starting, little one. Give em Hel!” _

_ I turned from my oldest friend and walked towards the throne room. As I walked I let loose the fire within me, allowing it free to play. My red hair became as flames, dancing across my now bare shoulders. My eyes were no longer their shade of green, for a now fire danced within them. My red and black dress fit for Thor’s betrothed, became a dress fit for Loki’s partner. This dress showed that I was **no ** longer a quiet little girl, I had decided to show the fire in my soul to everyone. I just hoped Asgard could handle it. My new gown hugged all the right places just enough, I had never felt as much confidence as I did in that moment. The guards to the throne room gaped at the unexpected transformation. _

_ _

  


_ “Don’t you boys have a job you’re supposed to do?” I asked while arching my eyebrow. “Please tell King Odin that Lady Brenna is here, as summoned.” _

_ An older guard came up from behind the other two, slapping both in the back of the head to get their attention. They jumped and blushed, apologizing under their breath. _

_ “I will announce you, my Lady,” the older man replied. Then he went into the throne room, shutting the door behind himself. He came back a minute later and bowed me through the open doors. I took a deep breath to calm my fluttering stomach and nodded in thanks to the guard as I passed him. _

_ As I entered the throne room silence descended. They had expected a mouse to enter, and so were unprepared for the dragon. The only ones not terribly surprised were my parents, Loki, and Queen Frigga. I stopped before the throne and sank into a curtsy before the Allfather. _

_ “My King, I have come as summoned. How may I serve you?” _


	3. Lessons to Learn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Odin isn't a total creep in my story, he just has his moments. I won't usually do a chapter summary because I hate to spoil the surprise.

__

_ Odin looked at me. “Lady Brenna, it has come to my attention that instead of becoming closer to Prince Thor, your betrothed, you have been keeping company with Prince Loki. Is this true and if so, you had better have a good explanation for your actions.” _

_ “It is true my King,” I replied as gasps filled the throne room. “But it was not done out of malice, rebellion or by trickery.” Loki went to defend me but I gave him a barely detected shake of my head, I needed to try this on my own first. If I couldn’t stand up to Odin on my own, then I had no business being a princess to either man but especially to Loki. _

_ “Indeed, you neglected to mention your reasoning. Please elaborate child.” Odin was not visibly angered I realized quickly. If I did this right, the chances had just increased in my favor. _

_ “Of course, Allfather. When I came to live in the palace and learned of my betrothal to Prince Thor, I was upset. I admit this freely, though I was determined to follow through with my parents plan for me. I decided to learn all I could of the royal family, but especially of my intended.” As I explained all that had happened to King Odin I tried to weave my true feelings into my words, magically. I told how Thor was more like the brother I never had, but above all I only spoke the truth. My feelings would not come across properly if I was lying, not to mention it would severely piss Odin off to be lied to in front of the entire court. “...Loki and I became close friends, then I realized I love him. Imagine my joy and sorrow to learn he felt the same, we didn’t want to hurt Thor! I went to him to reveal our feelings, he seemed relieved by it and told me I was always his sister. We agreed to go to the Queen and you to explain things, **privately**. Then the unexpected trip to Vanaheim last week happened, our audience had to be delayed. With the Princes only returning yesterday we had not had the opportunity to seek a new audience.” _

_ I held my breath, worried that my stressing privately going to him would anger him. I was a little perturbed that he hadn’t handled this privately, instead making it a court spectacle. As Loki closed his eyes and shook his head, I felt the change in Odin’s attitude towards us. Odin was no longer sympathetic, now he was insulted! Suddenly his voice rang out. _

__

  
  


_ “Court dismissed! Lady Brenna and Queen Frigga shall remain only!” _

_ “Father!” both Princes protested. _

_ “Your Majesty!” from my parents at the same time.  _

_ Odin only glared, everyone left quickly and quietly. As Thor and Loki passed by me on either side they both stopped. They looked at me, then at each other, and as one they turned to face their father. They both took one of my hands in their own, showing their support and defense to me. _

_ “You would defy your King? For her?!” I bristled at his tone, but saw the pride in his eyes. He was angry that his sons would defy their king, but as a father he was proud that they were stepping up to accept their part in this and defending my honor as well. _

_ “Father, we do not defy you,” Thor began. _

_ “We feel that we are equally to blame and should therefore stand with Lady Brenna. Whatever punishment is to befall her, let it also fall on us.” Loki finished. _

_ “Very well. Is there anything you wish to add in your defense? Either of you?” _

_ “Only that the Lady’s words are true, my king. When you asked me to your study this morning, I thought it would be the perfect time to reveal our difficulties to you. Then we could call for Loki and Brenna,” Thor explained. “But Lady Sif asked a favor of me. You heard our conversation in your search of me, and so here we are. We did not mean to keep anything from you.” _

_ Frigga smiled. “ Well said Thor,” she turned her eyes to Loki. “ My son, do you have anything to add? Maybe your silver tongue can ease some of this tension.” I almost laughed out loud, you could see where Loki got his love of mischief from. Her eyes sparkled with suppressed laughter.  _

_ “We had not intended on falling in love, my king. We share many of the same interests and so found our paths converging often. Over time we became friends, then I found myself eager to see her. A day that we didn’t spend together became devoid of meaning. She is one of the few people that can keep up with me and the only one outside our family,” Loki turned to me with a smile. “Besides, it’s not like she used her inherent magic on me to gain access to the throne father. If that was her goal, she would have stuck with Thor.” _

_ “Have you thought about how your natures conflict? My son, you are ice. She is fire, I believe everyone held their breath when she entered the throne room. How would your powers react to each other? I realize that you are able to use fire, but it is at the heart of who she is!” Odin seemed genuinely concerned, but it wasn’t like we hadn’t thought this through. Loki’s Jotun heritage would not be a problem.  _

_ “We shared your concerns, Allfather,” I spoke up and although I blushed to be speaking of such things publicly, they needed to know we had thought of things that would interfere with us being together. “We searched the library and archives to learn more. While our powers conflict slightly, physically we do not. We use our powers, we do not allow them to use us. There shouldn’t be any problems in giving Loki an heir or more, even with his true heritage.” _

_ “Do you have any more questions husband?” Frigga asked sweetly. _

_ “None for them. I would like to hear your thoughts my dear, privately of course.” Odin rose from his throne and escorted Frigga to their private room just beyond the thrones. Frigga would be swaying him to our side, of that I was sure. With the queen on our side there wasn’t much that would stand in our way. _

_ We waited nervously, within ten minutes the door opened and they returned. Odin’s face was red and he kept shaking his head as he muttered to himself. As he approached the throne to sit, Frigga caught my eye and winked. _

_ “ **We** have decided to change the wording of the betrothal slighty, it will now read that Lady Brenna will marry  **A** prince of Asgard. The final decision will be made at a later date, since love does change matters somewhat.” Odin explained, then he looked at us and sighed. “I still believe that your powers need to be better understood. You each must learn more about yourselves and your abilities. Your paths shall split for now. Thor shall go to Midgard, Loki will go to Jotunheim, and Lady Brenna will journey to Muspelheim. I have friends on each world that will help you on your journey. You will each seek out someone to help you hone your abilities.”  _

_ Both Princes looked to want to object but Frigga held up her hand, signalling this was the best they would get. She tried to shush me as well but I ignored her warning. _

_ “My king, may I ask a few questions? Just to be clear of a few things.” At Odin’s slight nod, I continued. “Are we allowed contact with each other?” _

_ “Limited contact, most likely not more than once a week. You will need to keep your focus and distractions will be kept to a minimum.”  _

_ “Are there certain goals other than learning more about ourselves and our abilities?” _

_ “There are Lady Brenna. I shall meet with each of you before you leave to discuss them, privately. There shouldn’t be a need to enlighten each other on these goals.” _

_ “Thank you, your Majesty. One last question, if I may. Are we to return to Asgard immediately after our goals are met or will there be further quests?” _

_ “At least they were all intelligent questions!” Odin mumbled. “Yes child. Unless otherwise instructed at the time, you are to return to Asgard. But there can always be changes in circumstances and I do not know how long each task will take. If that is all of your concerns, you may want to go pack. You leave in the morning, we will announce to the court our decision.” _


	4. Friends

_ We agreed to meet in the royal family’s private dining area after our packing was finished. Loki and I would not need to carry much on us, we both had our dimensional pockets to keep us supplied with whatever we might need. That didn’t mean that I had nothing to pack or lay out for the morrow. I ran through a list in my head as I neared my chambers. A hand suddenly reached out of an alcove to grab me. Without thinking, I lunged sideways and rolled onto the stones. When I came back up to face the attacker I had already called my daggers to my hands, prepared to face whoever came forth. _

_ You are almost as jumpy as Loki! Who would  _ _ dare attack you?” Fandral drawled. _

_ “Someone that didn’t know her skills, obviously.” Sif replied from behind him. “I asked you to come with me but not to scare her, idiot.” _

_ “I wasn’t scared Sif. I was startled, I’m trying to think of what I need to pack. Should I carry some on me? What should that would be and what should I just store in my pocket?” I then remembered that they didn’t know about what had happened in the throne room. “Follow me and save your questions for when the walls do not have ears.” _

_ I stood and turned, vanishing my daggers as I did. Sif and Fandral followed me into my chambers and closed the door. They waited expectantly for me to give a signal. In moments I had put a dampening spell around my chambers, a gossip wouldn’t hear anything now. _

_ “All clear. Now why did you two ambush me? Do you realize how dangerous that is?” Of course they knew, but it had been a while since our last sparring session and pain was a good reminder. _

_ Fandral placed his hands over his heart theatrically. “Forgive me my Lady Brenna! When faced with your fiery spirit, I forgot myself for a moment. After seeing such tempting beauty entering the throne room earlier, I cannot help but admire your…….attributes. You certainly set many a heart ablaze today.” He took my hand and raised it to his lips with a wink. Sif rolled her eyes and groaned. _

_ “Fandral, my friend. With all the women throwing themselves at you, why do you insist upon wooing those that are not interested? Do you think the answer will change?” I asked. Sif was alerted to something in my tone, as her focus sharpened she narrowed her eyes. Fandral, fool that he is, wasn’t hearing dangerous tones.  _

_ “Why? Simple, my dear,” my eyes ignited once more at the too familiar pet name he used. “The sweetest reward is received after the longest chase.” He leaned in to try and steal a kiss, but I was ready for this. Before Sif could pull him away, I struck out. _

_ Within seconds he was on the floor before me, my knee in his chest, his eyes wide with fear, staring at the dagger of fire at his throat. The fire within me intensified with my anger and set my hair ablaze once more. _

_“Be that as it may, I am not to be mistaken for a maiden that needs saving from a dragon!” I hissed. Just to make sure my point was understood properly, I would leave a reminder on his collarbone. “**I** **am** the dragon Fandral, and I will devour you whole!”_

_ _ _ He winced as the tip of my blade scorched his skin. The look in his eyes showed that he had understood the message and had a new found respect for me. Sif decided to back me, we were two of the few maidens that learned combat and we always had each other’s back. _

_ “You’re lucky Loki or Thor were not present,” she reminded him. “Loki is very protective of what is his. And unless announced otherwise, Thor is still her betrothed. How do you think the god of thunder would have reacted to your…..advances?” _

_ Fandral’s eyes widened in fear, obviously he had not of either points. I let him up and healed the burn I had left, but not completely. He noticed and looked at me questioningly. _

_ “Pain teaches lessons better than words and the lesson goes deeper. If I had completely healed you, what would you have learned?” I then added in a teasing voice, “And don’t think going to the healers will help. Eir knows my touch and has banned all from helping those that bear it. Did you truly think you were the first to try and get me into their bed?  **No one** forces me into their bed!” _

_ “I do apologize Brenna, I was out of line. I should be keeping men from those actions, not joining them.” Fandral looked sincere, but I knew him. Sif and I would not be enough to get the thought to stick, we needed back up. He needed just a bit more bravado scared out of him. _

_ “Thank you,” I replied. I saw a glint return to his eyes and added. “Though I believe you to be sincere, I don’t believe this would prove to be your last try at me. You do get mercy from me for your immediate apology, so I will not tell  **Loki** of this incident.” _

_ That hit home, he looked like he would be sick soon. I was a woman of my word, Loki would not hear about today from me. Thor was another story because Sif was right, technically I was still his intended. Fandral was luckier than he knew, had it been officially announced, he would be dealing with  **both** princes. I would have to find a way to work that into the conversation. The fewer I had to teach in the future, the happier the healers would be. Sif was wonderful enough to give me the opening I needed. _

_ “Brenna, what was said after we all left? Are you to be banished? Is the betrothal broken? Can you tell us?” _

_ “Sif! One at a time,” I chuckled. “Poor Fandral won’t be able to keep up. I am not to be banished. The betrothal is not broken so much as stretched a little.” _

_ “I believe you spend too much time in Loki’s presence. Is it fun to draw things out? To know that you know something we don’t?” Fandral asked testily. _

_ “Actually Fandral, I was trying to decide if I should save you from the news until it is officially announced by the Allfather. But with the attitude you are giving me,” I smiled mischievously. “It  **WILL** be announced that I will marry  **A** prince of Asgard. So in the future Fandral you will deal with both princes, should your amorous nature resurface with me.” _

_ Fandral actually looked a bit green now. He excused himself and quickly left. The knowledge that he had narrowly escaped Loki twice for the same thing, must have been too much for him to handle. Oh well, at least he would not spread any gossip. By telling him that it would be announced publicly I was also telling him that Frigga would know where any gossip started, especially if it was spread before the announcement. _

_ “It’s down to two. I warn you Sif. I forgive much, but I do not forget what is said and done. My trust will not be easily won a second time should it be betrayed. Tread carefully my friend, please.” _

_ Sif nodded and started pacing as I found a small bag and began to pack emergent supplies. She stopped and looked at me confused. _

_ “Why are you packing if you are not leaving us?” _

_ I laughed. “Sif, I said I was not to be banished. I never said I wasn’t leaving.” I shook my head as I laughed. “Help me finish, then we can meet the men, I am sure Thor will want to explain.” _

_ “Brenna?” Sif started towards me. She placed one hand on her heart and the other she held out to me. “I am sorry. I did not know that Odin was so close by. I just felt that if I did not take the chance to tell Thor how I felt right then, I never would. I meant no harm. I am ashamed to have had a part in your pain, although unknowingly. I would that our friendship could continue. Will it?” _

_ “I trust you Sif. I know that you wouldn’t betray Thor, and by extension me. I would be honored to continue our friendship. If Thor ever gets around to thinking of you as a woman instead of a soldier, there’s hope for you. How can I fault you for trying to make him see sooner? Now stop with the pouty face, you really are adorable like that. Save it for wooing Thor!’ I winked at her, she blushed and looked away shyly. _

_ We continued filling the bag, arguing over what was needed and what wasn’t. If I might need it eventually, it went into my pocket. If I wouldn’t need it ever, it was discarded. If I would need it as soon as I got there, and in case my magic was slow to return to me, we put it in the bag. We got to the point where we couldn’t fit more into the bag and decided that a pack made more sense. After transferring everything to my pack I changed into a simple goddess gown that was a paler green than what I had been wearing. We left my chambers and I took Sif’s arm in mine as we walked. She looked at me, startled for a moment, but did not pull her arm away from me. I wanted everyone to know we were friends, I didn’t want her explaining away any rumors that could start after I left. As we walked to the private dining hall we talked about what was in fashion and how quickly we thought each would fade into obscurity. But then we moved onto our favorite topic, and our talk became more animated. We compared notes on daggers, bows, swords and who we thought made the best in Asgard. _

__

_ “Is this what two beautiful, but deadly, ladies usually discuss?” Loki came out of the shadows as we passed his mother’s rooms. He offered and arm to each of us and continued escorting us the remainder of the way. A few feet from the doors, we heard feet rushing towards us.  _

_ “Brother!” huffed Thor. “It isn't fair that you keep the ladies to yourself. Allow me to escort one at least!” _

_ Remembering that I wanted to tell Thor of Fandral’s earlier behavior, I squeezed Loki’s arm before he could reply. He looked at me and I gave a slight nod, he turned back to Thor smiling. _

_ “Of course Thor. I would be remiss in my duties if I did not let you escort  **your** betrothed.” He stressed the your, reminding Thor that not everyone knew of the change yet. It would most likely be announced to the court over dinner tonight. Thor nodded and offered his arm to me. _

_ As I took it I inclined my head to Loki, relaying through signals that I wanted him to give me a chance to talk with his brother privately. Sif smiled at me and mouthed one word, “Fandral?” I nodded, she looked at Loki and grinned. _

_ “Brenna you did say that  **you** wouldn’t say anything, correct?” Sif glowed as she smiled at me. “Would you consider it too forward if I shared a little gossip with Loki?” _

_ “Would I deny you such fun, dear Sif?” I smiled back. “Just remember Loki, no dismemberment.” _

_ “Why do I feel I’m going to regret agreeing with you? Fine, no dismemberment,” Loki sighed. At my look he quickly added, “I promise.” _

_ “Thor, you too please?” I asked. _

_ “Of course Brenna,” Thor readily agreed. “I am not my brother, I do not have to think about agreeing with you. I wouldn’t want to fight with you, you’re too feisty!” Thor laughed at his own humor. _

_ Out of the corner of my eye I saw Loki leaning in to listen to Sif. I knew my timing had to be exact so that the brothers would learn at the same time. That way one wasn’t off before the other, they could go together. I motioned for Thor to come closer so I could talk lower. I told him everything that happened. I even added that Fandral had not known at the time that the betrothal had been changed. Both brothers jerked upright at the same time, then looked at each other. _

_ “Loki, agreed?” _

_ “Agreed, Thor.”  _

_ “Ladies, please excuse us. We hate to leave you unaccompanied but we uh……” Thor foundered, but Loki was happy to pick up the pieces. _

_ “We haven’t put the proper fear of the Odinsons into Fandral in ages! We feel that we have been lax in our duties.” Loki smiled as his magic flowed over his body, changing his clothing. He was now in his battle armor, helmet, and a throwing knife in each hand. _

_ The door just beyond us opened and we turned at the noise. Out of the private dining hall walked Fandral. He faced towards the entrance as he finished talking to whoever was on there. When his face turned towards the hallway he saw us and stopped dead in his tracks. A look of absolute terror bloomed on his face as he realized that  **both** Princes were not only in their battle armor, but also grinning menacingly at him. _

_ “Head start?” he managed to get out. _


	5. A Tiring Ordeal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have Tom Hiddleston and Chris Hemsworth as Loki and Thor, basically because I believe them to be THE best!

_ Both men looked to me. “Give him two minutes. Remember, you both promised no dismemberment. Add a bit of leniency because at the time he knew I was  **only** the Crown Prince’s intended.” I could be nice and offer mercy, once in a while. Besides, we all knew Fandral loved the ladies. This was just to remind him that there were boundaries, they would not be crossed, and if they were there would be payment. “Do try to hurry though. We need to find out what we are to wear to dinner from Queen Frigga. I would hate to wear my leathers when I’m supposed to be in court armor.” _

_ “Or a gown when we are supposed to be in leathers!” added Sif. _

_ “Ladies,” they all bowed to us. _

_ “Fandral!” Thor called. When Fandral looked at him, Thor wiggled his eyebrows. “One……...Two…….Th” _

_ Fandral was gone before Thor could get the rest out. Thunder could be heard in the distance as Thor called Mjolnir to his hand and Loki laughed. The brothers were getting far too much enjoyment out of this, I had to keep it under strict rules. _

_ “Gentlemen!” I warned. _

_ “Darling, please don’t spoil our fun. We haven’t had a good reason to hunt someone down and beat them up in ages!” Loki pleaded. “And Fandral has been needing it for decades. Especially with his ‘Oh why don’t you find a wench Loki? Brenna is Thor’s.’ or ‘She’ll never know Thor, you won’t be able to have any fun once you’re married.”’  _

_ “Fists only please. With comments like that though, he forfeits a minute. Happy hunting boys. Sif and I shall update Hogun and Volstagg.” I continued into the hall with Sif close behind me. _

_ Not long after we had finished updating our friends, Fandral came crashing in through the balcony. Oddly enough no one jumped up or reached for a weapon, we barely turned our heads at the commotion. _

_ “Who did he insult this time?” Volstagg asked curiously. _

_ “Lady Brenna, Prince Thor, and Prince Loki,” Siff counted off on her fingers. _

_ “Sorry Fandral. If it had been one prince, I might be persuaded to help. Just both princes, I might trip them up a bit. But Lady Brenna!?” Volstagg shook his head. “Have you not learned yet that you never cross a woman?” _

_ “You’re lucky to be alive,” Hogun added. Hogun had taught me most of what I knew. He was of the Vanir and was much more graceful in battle. A woman had a hard time overpowering an opponent on the battlefield, so I needed to learn to be quick and light on my feet. My dancing lessons when I was young helped immensely. _

_ “Also, what Hogun knows and you all will now learn, I finished Lady Brenna’s training.” Loki sauntered into the room, with Thor landing on the balcony. “I have taught her the use of daggers and how to use her magic in battle, should she ever need it. The only one better than her with combat is myself and that is a marginal difference.” Everyone looked at me in awe. Loki did not say anyone could give him a good fight, let alone almost as good as he. _

_ Sif cleared her throat. “Did you explain everything to Fandral? Even your leaving and destination?” _

_ “They did,” Fandral moaned from the floor. “I have just one question friends.” _

_ “What?” _

_ Fandral rolled onto his back and smiled through a split lip. “Do I get to go with Brenna?” _

_ Laughter erupted and broke the tension in the hall. _

_ “I do not know if the king will allow anyone to go with us.” I finally replied. “But if it means you would finally give me the respect I have earned as a warrior, I would allow it.” _

_ Fandral stood and his face sobered. He knelt before me and took my hands in his. _

_ “My Lady, I beg of you to forgive me. Never would I disrespect you. Chase you, worship your body as it deserves, teach you all I know………...any time you ask. Know this, from now until the end of my days, I will only ever flirt with you. I truly did not realize you thought I did not have respect for you as a warrior or as our future princess.” _

_ My breath caught in my chest as I gazed upon him, his sincere words like a balm on my heart. I reached out to touch him and as I did, I completed the healing of his burn. When I removed my hand, I felt the whispers of a name in my mind. I had already revealed a name this day, one of the few I would ever reveal without dire need. But I could do something different, I could still offer blessings upon them. _

_ “Thank you my friend,” I replied. “You have no idea how much your words have touched my heart. I would rather you at my side in a fight or guarding my back in battle than having you in my bed.” _

_ Fandral smiled and made as if to rise. I put my hand on his shoulder to stop him and shook my head. Everyone watched me, puzzled. _

__

_ “To apologize to you for ever doubting the way you viewed my position and because your apology rings true,” as I spoke my powers came forth. Billowing behind me into the shape of a phoenix, then lazily gliding around Fandral’s body before engulfing him in it’s wings. “I give you my blessing as daughter to the goddess of love. Though you share yourself with many women, you will know your heart’s desire when first you see her. Not only you,” the phoenix rose and diminished in size as it raced above us, going into space. “But she as well. You shall both feel drawn to the other and be forever faithful. May your happiness be complete and your love forever bloom.” _

_ When I finished my eyes drooped and my body swayed. Fandral quickly stood to help me stay balanced and on my feet. Loki hurried over to take my hand in his, not satisfied with that he took me into his arms. Carrying me bridal style to a nearby divan, his face a mask to hide the worry I knew he felt. As he lay me on the divan a voice rang out from the doorway. _

_ “I’m surprised it took this long really.” Frigga came towards us smiling. “She’ll be fine with some rest and a bit of food. After two blessings and a major working in one day, I’m impressed she’s even awake.”  _

_ Loki’s head snapped back to look at me, his eyes anxious. “ **Two** blessings? Whose was first?” _

_ “Actually, if you count Fandral’s lady love, I have done three blessings.” I smiled tiredly as I replied. “Don’t give me that look, we are not married yet! Besides, as you so love to say, I do what I want! Blessings are usually less strenuous, I have done several in one day many times. Fandral’s was different, I wished to allow both to be affected. You saw the power going skyward, she is not of Asgard. Therefore the power for the blessing had to go to her and the power to carry the blessing went as well.” _

_ “I think it best for you to lie down, perhaps you should go to your chambers. Eat, rest, then have your maids take care of you,” Frigga suggested. With the Queen, it was always a suggestion, but she might as well have commanded it. We all knew that her love of us kept her from demanding obedience, but our love of her demanded that obedience. Frigga wished everyone to make their choices freely. “The Allfather has decreed tonight a feast night, in honor of your quests. I came to tell you all that court armor would be most appropriate. Our seating will also be changed somewhat. I will sit at your father’s left as usual. Sif dear, I would be pleased if you sat beside me. Along with the Warrior’s Three, how ever you wish to be arranged.” _

_ “It would be our honor, my Queen,” Sif bowed slightly, her hand upon her heart. _

_ “Lovely. Thor at your father’s right, then Brenna, and finally Loki. We may switch around a bit in the future, but we wanted to make it clear that our lovely Brenna is worthy of  **both** our sons’ affections,” Frigga smiled at me now. “Odin will announce the betrothal changes before we eat with the court tonight. Now then Brenna, I shall walk you to your chambers. I have a few things I would like to discuss privately with you.” _

_ “Of course your Majesty, but may Sif join us? I wish to spend some time with her before my departure and possibly get her help with the matter we discussed earlier.” When I finished standing I gave Frigga a wink. Catching the exchange between us, Loki narrowed his eyes. _

_ “What are you two plotting now?” _

_ “Nothing dear,” we replied in unison with matching smiles. Frigga took my arm and motioned for Sif to follow. Before the door closed behind us we caught the beginnings of the next debate. _

_ “Do you think it’s safe to leave them alone?” asked Volstagg. _

_ “No, but which of you wants to try and interfere with…..” the door closed on the rest of Thor’s sentence. _

_ A giggle escaped the three of us as we walked, none of them would dare to cross even one of us. We three together were close to an unstoppable force in Asgard, giving even Odin second thoughts at times. Frigga asked if we would like to take a shortcut through her private gardens. As this was a fine day and her gardens a coveted experience, we turned to a doorway that led onto the grounds.  _

_ “Do you really have plans for me? Should I be worried?” asked Sif. _

_ "We do have hopes for you, dear. There's a subtle difference," Frigga smiled across me at Sif. "Plans only happen if you agree with the hopes. Then we will need more allies." _

_ "Allies?" I laugh._

_ "It sounds much better than co-conspirators and doesn't get as much attention given to us," Frigga winked. "I may be older but I did learn a bit from Loki's mischief."_

_ "Well then, what are your hopes for me? Should I worry is still out there too." _

_ "Sif, I don't love Thor as anything more than a brother. You were correct in that. I believe his heart has been with another for a very long time, I know she is only interested in him," I explained. I watched her eyes light up when I said I didn't love him, then fall dark again when I said his heart was taken. "Please, don't look so distraught. I believe he loves you and has for quite some time. "_

_ "But I...... I don't know...... Are you sure he has these feelings? " The hope in her voice was unmistakable, but there was fear there as well. Frigga heard it as well._

_ "Sif, I am sure that he has these feelings. I have seen the way he is with you and with any other woman," she reassured. "You are held apart from all others. Besides needing a wife that will fight at his side and guard his back, he needs someone who will tell him off when he does something stupid. He gauges his actions with your opinions in mind, usually. There is the occasional time when you have to be the guard at his back because he listens to no one and does what he feels is needed. But you are still there to tell him he was wrong."_

_ "I have trouble believing he has any feelings for me. He treats me as he does the warriors three. We are an extension of him, his weapons if you will." She sounded so disheartened and hopeless. _

_ "That may be but even I sleep with my dagger at my side." I joked. It had the desired effect, as laughter bubbled forth from Sif and Frigga. "I would have you as my sister, dear friend, and to that end I pledge my sword to you." _

_ "I would have you as my daughter and to that end, I pledge all my resources," whispered Frigga with unshed tears in her eyes. _

_ "Then the Norns protect the competition, for I would have you both as family too." Sif replied. "Before we get ourselves crying, let's get Brenna to her chambers and in the hands of her maids."_

_ The rest of the way we were silent, each thinking of the family we would create for the royal line. Frigga had found two of the strongest battle maidens in Asgardian history to fight for and protect the throne. Then she told us we were needed for a special mission, to join with royalty and become a family. I had come into the bargain expecting to be queen in waiting, Thor's bride. Now I knew I was Loki's partner and would follow wherever he led. Frigga and I had at last closed ranks with Sif in tow. Our family would be complete and stronger with the addition of Sif. After Sif left my chambers with a slight smile on her face, I turned to Frigga._

_ "Now comes the hard part," she said. _

_ "Get Thor to realize he loves her," I replied with a twinkle in my eyes. She nodded and closed my door behind her._


	6. We Feast!

_ I walked through my sitting room, planning on our next steps. As my maids came and started fussing over me, I pondered who to enlist. Then suddenly I had a revelation, the MAIDS! Most nobles ignored them, seeing them as beneath notice, but they knew everything and only told a certain few what that was. I had always treated my maids as friends rather than underlings, they had taken me into their confidence long ago.  _

_ "Lady? I'm not sure I like the look on your face." Violet, the younger of the two, teased. "Who has angered you this time to get such a gleefully mischievous response?"_

_ I wiped the smile from my face._

_ "I'm sure I don't know what you mean," I tried to look innocent, truly I did. I'm just not very good with that kind of look. "Oh fine, but no one is in trouble.......yet."_

_ "How can we help?" asked Freya._

_ "I want to know the competition for Thor," at their puzzled looks, I explained. "No, it isn't for me. The queen and I would have Lady Sif stand at his side."_

_ "So would most of Asgard! The nobility, not so much," started Freya._

_ "The nobles make comments about how unladylike she is, some even say she's a true shield maid." Violet whispered. I rolled my eyes dramatically._

_ "Take it from me, and spread it widely, Sif loves Thor. She does not take men to her bed because Thor is the only man she sees." I reassured them. "Please, help us. Get the others in on this too. Ladies seeking to be Thor's bride should meet......resistance. "_

_ "Are you suggesting that we sabotage the other noble ladies? " Freya's eyes grew wide. "Because if you are......"_

_ Violet's cherubic face looked at me, eyes wide with tears glistening in the corners. "We'd have to confess to already starting. "_

_ My jaw dropped! "No! When? Who started this and who was the latest?"_

_ "It's been over a year now truthfully. We all thought that you were more inclined towards our younger prince and couldn't stomach the thought of some prissy, stuck up woman on the throne!" Violet said agitated. "Begging your pardon miss! The lengths some would go to to land a prince..." she shuddered. _

_ "I know what you mean. Were the servants behind the lady that got caught....you know what? Never mind. The less I know, the less I have to hide. Give everyone a tremendous thank you!" I was so proud of the staff. "I will personally see to a special something for everyone."_

_ "Thank you my lady!" they replied. Then Freya got serious. _

_ "If we are to have you ready for dinner, we need to get started. Into the bath with you, did Queen Frigga tell you what you should wear tonight or is it a regular night?" she asked. These girls were good at what they did, the only time I had to adjust anything was if I was given specific instructions on what to wear. _

_ _

_ "I was asked to wear my formal armor. I think the gold would do well," I suggested. They nodded back. Then Freya went to get my armor as Violet led me to my bathing room.  _

__

_ The steam coming off the water was very inviting and the smell of white lilies wafted through the air. I wondered, not for the first time, why one would need such a large bath. There was enough room in my bath for at least 8 people. Sure if you had a large family, okay gigantic family, you could bathe more children all at once, but the time it took for a proper bath to be drawn really wasn't worth it. As Freya came in to assist Violet, I overheard whispering. The words leaving, betrothal and our lady were used often. I decided to wait for them to come to me first._

_ "My lady," Violett began quietly. "We heard you're going to be leaving us."_

_ " Please, no more my lady. It's Brenna, and will continue to be so even should I sit on a throne." I smiled to belie the sting of my words. I sighed. "Yes, I am leaving. I will return though. The Princes and I are required to go on a journey each. It is to help us grow in our powers and know more of ourselves."_

_ "Will we be reassigned?" Freya asked worriedly. _

_ "No, you may be asked to help elsewhere but you are still my maids. The king announced the journeys after court gathered earlier, tonight he announces the change in the betrothal. We leave on the morrow.”_

_ "TONIGHT!" they both exclaimed. _

_ "We have to make you shine tonight! Freya! A treatment, we have just enough time to get everything done."_

_ "A treatment? I don't think it's that important!" I tried to argue. While I loved their treatments, they were time consuming. A bath alone wasn't enough in their eyes, I needed to be fussed over. They would massage oils into my entire body, wash my hair with fragrant soaps, do my hair and makeup themselves, and make sure no one could compare themselves with me. _

_ "We insist, Brenna. When you walk in tonight we want everybody trying to live up to your beauty while you're away." Violett replied. "I've already sent to the queen's maids to give her one as well. Wouldn't want to cause a scandal by outdoing her majesty. "_

_ "Alright, do what you think best. Send to Sif's maids as well, I want her to catch at least one person's eye." I smiled and winked at her._

_ "I just did that," Freya said, as she walked in loaded down with oils. I threw up my hands in surrender, they knew their jobs far better than I. What followed was one of the best treatments they had ever given me, I think I fell asleep for a short while. Afterwards we went into my bedroom to finish our preparations. They helped me into my silky bathrobe and had me sit in front of my vanity. While Violet worked on drying, brushing and styling my hair, Freya decided on makeup and jewelry. There was a bit of an argument over the jewelry, one wanted to represent Loki's house while the other wanted to represent the Royal family period. In the end, I decided to be true to myself and continue with the show of that morning. Opals from Midgard graced my neck and ears, a matching ring for my finger, and my armbands were dragons wrapping around my biceps. When I passed their inspection we heard a knock at the door, as I turned Freya opened the door. I looked up and saw..... _

_ "My King!" I sank into a curtsy and waited to be told to rise. What could Odin want with me before dinner? Maybe it was the talk of my journey. _

_ "Rise, child. The day is coming when you will not have to curtsy so low, in fact let's make that today. You are to be a princess of Asgard no matter which of my sons you marry." Odin smiled. "Frigga told me your ladies were getting all of you ready with special treatments. I have not seen Sif as yet, but you and Frigga both look stunning, though you seem to be missing something in your ensemble. " _

_ I looked at him confused, I had everything I needed. He pulled a gift box from the air and handed it to me. _

_ "Thank you Allfather." What else could I say? As I opened the gift I asked him,"Is your visit to discuss my journey? "_

_ "No, I'm still waiting on a response from my contact. I have one more avenue open to me, hopefully by the end of dinner I will have my response." He explained. "After talking with Frigga, we have decided on a different escort tonight. Loki will escort Sif, Thor will escort Frigga, and you shall walk with me. We also felt an addition to your adornment was called for.”_

_ "Your Majesty!" I exclaimed reaching into the box I brought out a beautiful tiara with a moonstone setting. "This is a great honor but may I ask why?"_

_ _

_ We want to show a united front to the people, especially after this morning in court," he looked sheepishly at me, then offered to place the tiara on my brow. "This will show that you are still in favorable standing and be reminiscent of when you first arrived. We wish all to know that you are more than worthy of being our princess.”  _

_ He gave me his arm and we walked out of my chambers, his guard escort a few steps behind us. I had not expected this honor, I thought either to enter with both princes or alone. I sensed Frigga's hand in this, but I was sure she had a reason beyond what I was told. _

_ "Will we speak after dining my king?" I asked quietly. _

_ "It is likely that I will be able to, yes. But for now let us enjoy the feast and tell everyone where you all will be going. Tell me, do you intend to dance?" _

_ "I had not given it much thought. I usually do but with tomorrow beginning so early should I not get some rest? What are your thoughts Allfather?" I was glad he initiated the conversation, I was a little overwhelmed. We continued on until we reached the court dining hall where we met the rest of the family and Sif. Odin had us pair up and nodded to the herald to announce us. After he entered the hall he banged his staff on the floor, commanding attention. _

_ "Prince Loki escorting Lady Sif."_

_ Sif took Loki's arm and he led her forward. They were halfway to the table when the herald made the next announcement. _

_ "Queen Frigga escorted by Prince Thor." _

_ At that announcement there was a stir amongst the nobles, Frigga was almost always escorted by her husband. They would really have something to gossip about come morning. We waited until Thor and his mother were seated, then Odin nodded to the herald. _

_ "King Odin the Allfather escorting Lady Brenna."_

_ Gasps could be heard loudly. Odin leaned down to my ear._

_ "Fire, my dear. Let's give them a bit of a show. Let the flames dance around you, I am shielded," he whispered._

_ _ _ _

_ So, I thought to myself, Loki gets it from both sides of the family. I must remember that in the future. We paused at the doorway where everyone could see, Odin nodded at me, and I raised my hand. A flickering flame danced within my palm, I smiled and blew gently upon it. The flame tripled in size, then flew apart with a pop, sending hundreds of little flames to dance all over my body. Odin smiled at me and led me to the royal table, after seating me he turned to face the room. _

_ "Earlier today we heard of the love between Prince Loki and Lady Brenna, though she was promised to Prince Thor. After careful consideration we have decided to change the betrothal somewhat. It will now say that Lady Brenna will marry a Prince of Asgard." He was forced to stop for a moment as young ladies of the court eagerly clapped for this change. "The change will also mean that she shall sit between both princes at feasts. As you know, tonight's feast is to celebrate a quest for the princes and Lady Brenna. They go, separately, to learn more of their powers and how to best serve Asgard. And now my people, WE FEAST!" _

_ _

__

_ When Odin finished servers started bringing out a multitude of platters. Meats of all kinds, cheeses, sculptures of sweet breads, fruits from farther planets, and more sweets than even Loki could handle. The cooks knew of Loki's love of sweet desserts so they tried to put smaller pieces throughout the feast, they did the same with Thor's favorite foods. In all the time that I had been at the palace they had never found a favorite for me, I enjoyed anything that was placed before us.  _

_ I loved any feast and was told often that I was a ‘hearty eater’. As the feast got underway and we all took what we wanted, Odin motioned for musicians to play. The music was lively and our friends were close by, it was the perfect way to ready ourselves for the journey ahead. Nobles came up to find out where we were each going, and many a lady asked me how long I would be away. Their sidelong glances at Thor making their intent clear. Those that were blatantly obvious were delegated to a mental list that I would share later with my maids, while the others would just sigh and wander off. They knew that the competition for Thor's hand would be cutthroat and most just wanted a last look before admitting that they might not have enough stamina for such a chase. Finally having enough of the constant scrutiny, I nudged Loki under the table. He got the hint immediately, turning to me and asking for a dance. As he led me onto the dance floor a servant approached Odin and whispered into his ear. Odin gave an alarmed look, rose from his place, and left the hall._


	7. Disturbing Revelations

_ "Dear, you seem more interested in my father tonight than anything else," Loki teased. _

_ "Did he speak to you yet? Or Thor?" I asked._

_ "As a matter of fact, he spoke to both of us. I assumed that you had also been spoken to," he replied. I shook my head. "I would not worry. This will be the last feast we attend for a time, let's enjoy it together. Perhaps I could entice you to only dance with me?"_

_ "Loki! You know I would love to only be in your arms....." I smiled sweetly. _

_ "But?" _

_ "But I must dance at least once with Thor and I do not plan on staying long after that. I still must get instructions from your father for my journey and I want to be up early tomorrow morning." _

_ He smiled down at me and placed a hand to my cheek. "Of course darling. We must all be prepared for our journeys. Are you packed, with your armor ready for the day?"_

_ "Of course, I even have a large pack to take along. Sif helped me place emergency supplies in it, in case my magic falters or I need something immediately. Do you think we will be able to take a horse?" I asked so that I could decide which boots to wear on my journey. I would take more than a single pair, but the ones I wore to start out would be decided by whether or not I had a horse._

_ "I'm not getting one and neither is my brother, but you may be able to take one. Remember, I haven't been allowed to ask after your trip." His tone sounded sulky, no doubt he had tried to ask and been denied. _

_ "I wish we could have the others help. No matter who sits on the throne, we'll all be there to support and help. I see no difference now." I confided. "Enough. Hold me until the song ends, then I will find Thor. Know that no matter the lessons we learn, I love you. We will be together." _

_ "I love you too. I will never tire of hearing you tell me. Please, say it again." _

_ "I love you, Loki." With that the song ended, I kissed his cheek and went to find Thor. After explaining my reasoning to Thor he agreed to dance, he tried to get me to stay longer. The dancing, the mead, the wine, the food would be sorely missed in the days ahead he said persuasively. Though I agreed with him, I did not stay longer. I wanted to be ready, to prove to all that I was capable of holding my own. I turned from the feast as another song started. Without looking back, I went to my chambers, hoping Odin would be quick with his instructions. As the night wore on I fell asleep still waiting for the king to show. I awoke to the sun rising and still no sign of Odin. _

_ "So be it, I will prepare as best I can," I said out loud. I took a quick shower and then put my hair in a simple updo, I had dismissed my maids the night before so that I could get ready without too much fuss. I took up my leathers and started the process of making myself ready for a long journey on my own.  _

__ hair decor 

I had decided on my black leather leggings, a black leather corseted top, leather arm guards that went from my wrists to just below my elbows, and my black leather knee high boots. I also had a hooded cape within my pack in case of an emergency, my cloak was light and spelled so that your eyes overlooked the wearer. Now for my weapons. Again, unlike most Asgardians I used a variety of weaponry. Daggers went into sheaths in my boots, in sheaths on my outer thighs, in a sheath on my right hip, and in the slits of a belt across my chest. In my hair I had special hilt-less knives that looked like mere decorations. A short sword sheathed on my left hip and a longer sword in a scabbard on my back. I then put on a special set of thick bracelets, specially designed and crafted by me with my father's help. These were tied to a smaller pocket dimension that only my father and I had access to, allowing him to replenish my projectiles as needed. The bracelets responded to my hand only, opening to allow small darts to slip into my hand and then be thrown. Lastly, I took out my bow and quiver. The quiver was similarly designed as my bracelets, with an unending supply of arrows. Checking my mirror one last time I nodded in satisfaction, then walked out my door and right into Fandral. 

Daggers short sword throwing projectiles

long sword bow 

"What are you doing lurking outside my door!?"

_ "I have orders to accompany you on your quest Brenna. Besides, I wasn't lurking," Fandral replied. "Do you plan on running into an army? You're carrying more weapons than half the guard while protecting the queen!"_

_ "Oh quiet! I like to be prepared for all possibilities. I hadn't been told that you would be along. In fact, I know nothing about this quest. Odin never came last night."_

_ Fandral's eyebrows rose. We turned and walked to the stables, the Bifrost was easier to get to if we rode. As we rode to the golden dome holding the Bifrost, Fandral took up a commentary on what he had brought. All too soon we reached our destination, seeing the Bifrost close behind the red cape of Thor._

_ I stood before the Bifrost, waiting for it to open and take me from those I loved, I wondered why Odin had not spoken to me about my journey. He had said he would speak to each of us before we left, if only to give us the name and location of our contact. I shook off the foreboding feeling that came with my thoughts. I was the last to use the Bifrost, Loki had gone first with Thor following quickly. Fandral stood beside me, a pack at his side filled to almost overflowing. I found it odd that neither prince took anyone with them, but Fandral had shown up saying he was under orders to accompany me. I nodded at him and we started forward, at a yell from behind us we turned . _

_ "Lady Brenna! The king begs a moment of your time before you depart. He follows closely behind," a page from the court said as he stopped before me. I inclined me head to him just as the king's retinue came within sight. I doubted Odin 'begged a moment' but he was the one that had insisted on these quests, the least I could do was to hear what he had to say before I left. As he came closer I noticed that he rode his battle stead, Sleipnir. He must have wanted speed for this ride, otherwise Sleip would still be sleeping soundly in his stall._

_ _

_ " What is it about you that my battle hardened stallion starts being a total nuisance the moment you leave the palace? " Odin asked exasperated. "And when I try to quiet him he tells me that he must go with you on your journey. He has never once demanded to leave me for another. Honestly, he's more likely to kick someone for presuming they were good enough to ride him. I tried telling him that you are a warrior and perfectly capable of taking care of yourself. Do you have any idea what his response was?!"  _

_ "No, my king," I whispered, horrified that Sleipnir would treat his oldest friend in such a way.  _

_ "He...." _

_ "I said I would throw you from my back the next time you wanted to ride. And if something should befall the young goddess, I would throw you every now and again to remind you that I **ALLOW** you to ride me. I am not some Midgardian mindless beast that you can do what you want with me!" Sleip spoke in our minds. _

_ "You see!? Such disrespect to me, the Allfather! How did you influence him?" Strangely, Odin sounded amused with the response of Sleipnir. He turned to me, genuine curiosity on his face. _

_ "I have done nothing but be kind to him, your majesty. I treat him as I would any other sentient species, with respect." That wasn't strictly the truth, but the little extra I had done for Sleip was between us. If he wanted Odin to know, he would tell him.  _

_ As if he heard my thoughts, which he might have, Sleip gave what sounded like a laugh as he neighed. "Influence? This girl knows all the mares, she even puts in a good word for me. Tells them what a dashing stud I am. Plus she brings apples, carrots and even the occasional sugar cube to me. Besides, I was told of her journey by another who worries for her. And then your mate came to me to beg a favor," Odin's eyes enlarged at this bit of knowledge. "The Queen asked me to carry my little friend on her journey. We agree that Asgard's princess must be given the opportunity to shine brighter than Nidaviler's star." _

_ "I see. Fandral, what are your reasons for insisting that you go as well?" Odin seemed resigned, but I was completely at a loss. Fandral had not been ordered to come, he had insisted to the king that he go!_

_ "I did not lie, Brenna. Thor and Loki asked me to give you my sword and my aid. But as with Sleipnir, Queen Frigga bade me go, even should it mean I follow after you and disobey my king. I knew you would never dismiss my asking sire, should I do so in such a way that conveyed my sense of duty and the importance of that duty. I had planned to ask to go with her, before the others sought me out." Fandral looked sheepishly at Odin. "She does not need my help, my King. But so that she may concentrate uninterrupted while she learns her magic, I would guard her back with my life." _

_ "Normally I would demote you Fandral for trying to deceive me," Odin began. "But things have changed since last night. The 'friend' I had mentioned that would help you learn your magic..... has disappeared unexpectedly. His mate contacted me just before I was to come talk with you last night. Muspelheim is a dangerous place, she told me of rumors that Surtur has returned. Therefore, I will send Sleipnir with you, Fandral will accompany you and my child...."_

_ I looked up in anticipation, what else could he bestow upon me? I could only think that he meant to go as well, but surely he would stay and protect Asgard. There was a sadness about him that I had never seen nor felt, as if he was warring inside with what he knew must be done. _


	8. A Goddess Born

_ “This has rarely happened in our history, but dark times are before us. Asgard must have you at full strength sooner than we had thought. Your parents are here," he paused briefly, to get my full attention. "I bid thee kneel before me." _

_ I knelt, my parents suddenly beside me touching my shoulders. Then Frigga, Heimdall, Sif and the rest of the warriors three appeared as if out of nowhere. I didn't understand what was about to happen, I couldn't think of anything that was a rare occurrence in our history. Especially something that would require so many important people. I turned back from observing those that came and watched as Odin took on the responsibility before him, his full powers as the Allfather shining around him. _

_ "Brenna, born of fire and love, on this day you are granted the title of Goddess of Chaos. With this title and responsibility come your FULL powers," my eyes grew in fear, I had been taught that only my parents death would allow my full powers to come upon me. I wasn't ready for that! " Your parents are willing to relinquish their hold on your powers, so that they may open to you. Your parents must keep their titles and abilities for the days ahead, they will be sorely needed.."_

_ _

_ From behind Odin the shadows stirred and shifted. Out of a newly formed portal stepped three women of various ages, the caretakers of Yggdrasil were making an appearance for this as well. One was as a child, the second looked to be fully matured, and the third was no longer young and bent over by time. I knew instinctively that these women were older than Odin, for in their eyes was a sense of great age and immense wisdom. These three would not be trifled with and did not suffer fools lightly. The child came forward and spoke first._

_ "Brenna, Goddess of Chaos, we come to give our support of this momentous event. You have been a favorite of Yggdrasil since you were brought before us the day you were born," she said._

_ "Your parents are still needed to prepare for the future, they can also be a help to you in times of heartache. Much will fall upon your shoulders young lady, you must temper anger with your abundant love," continued the second woman. _

_ "Your path will be the hardest my child. You must find what was lost, lest we lose all. You must mend that which has been broken, so that we may not be torn. You must build a bridge so that two worlds may forge a bond of friendship and trust. And you must bind yourself to another so that you will never be bound by fear and hate." As the older woman finished, they all looked to Odin. "Proceed Allfather. She will not falter on the path before her, she knows her loved ones are safe. She is ready for her powers, though let it be gently for she is unaware of her remaining gifts."_

_ Odin inclined his head respectfully, then turned back to me. "Brenna, Goddess of Chaos, let the powers you were gifted at birth be known to you. Let your mind be filled with the knowledge of your true potential and abilities. And let your path be clear to you, for the safety of all."_

_ A light flowed from my parents to me and I was infused with so much information that I was afraid I could not contain it all. My mind and body were overwhelmed momentarily as my world shifted slightly. I realized that I had always had my powers, nothing left my parents and entered me. They had simply kept a lid upon the jar of my power, so to speak. When they felt I could start dealing with my powers, learning from them and about them, they had ever so slowly loosened the lid. When danger could be felt coming sooner than expected, the decision to remove the lid completely had been agreed upon. I still needed the training with my powers but my parents knew how to use them properly and had gifted me their knowledge. Now all I would need is to put into practice that which I had quickly learned. With all that had happened in such a short time, I ended up with a splitting headache. I sat so that I could calm my body and mind enough to continue, but it seemed Frigga was not yet done helping me on my journey. _

_ "Husband, given the circumstances I wonder if it might be best to send more than what we already have?" _

_ "My dear, you cannot go with her. She must learn on her own so that she can fit her gifts to her, just as we did in our own time." Odin smiled at Frigga lovingly, knowing his wife would protect all of her adoptive children from anything she could. _

_ "I know I can't go, but I would suggest a compromise. Or, I could of course always stay at Heimdall's side, always asking after their well being, not getting enough sleep or food because of worry. Pacing the palace halls hoping for the tiniest scrap of....." _

_ "Enough, I yield," Odin chuckled. "What would you have me do my queen?" _

_ "Let us send Sif along as well. I would also suggest two of Sleipnir's offspring so that they can travel swiftly and with greater care. Does this prove acceptable to you?" Frigga batted her eyes at Odin, making Heimdall grin and my parents laugh outrite. He was beaten for sure, the poor man had not even made it to the battle before he cried surrender. _

_ With a sigh of annoyance Odin nodded. "Fine, if it will please you and ease your worry. But now we must wait for the mounts to be called and saddled, then for Sif to..." his words trailed off as a gelding and a mare were brought forward already saddled, one having a pack fastened securely to its saddle. "You already had it done. Why, dear wife, did you ask to do this if you had already planned it all out?"_

_ "Odin," Frigga kissed his cheek sweetly. "I had already forced two on the quest without asking. I was simply prepared if you agreed to the rest. Once can be forgiven, twice would be overstepping." She smiled up at him, mischief dancing in her eyes._

_ "Norns save me. Between you and Loki it's a wonder Asgard is not overrun with trickery. And Hephaestus tells me Brenna is another after your heart. To think I once believed my older years would be quiet and peaceful." Odin's voice was mournful but his smile showed he meant none of what he had said._

_ Unable to help myself I smiled at Odin. "But what will you do my king, when you are grossly outnumbered?" Odin looked quizzically at me, then glanced at Frigga. "You do expect grandchildren, do you not? What would you do if Loki has a green eyed girl that has you wrapped around her little finger?"_

_ "Thank the Norns that I can send her home after I spoil her all day long." Odin actually winked at me! At that moment, my path firmed beneath me. I knew that I had finally been accepted by all of the royal family, and I would use all my power to protect each of them. Odin must have seen it too, he took me in his arms and kissed my forehead. "Yes daughter, I have seen the joy and laughter that you bring to all who are near. Safe journey to you and come home to us. Your journey must be different than before, as Loki's has changed too. I want you to learn what you can of your gifts, but also search Muspelheim for proof of Surtur. When you have found that which you seek, you must go to Midgard to Thor. I wish you to tell him what you have learned and assist him in whatever he needs." _

_ "Yes my king." I bowed, wondering how long my own journey would now take._

_ "Lady Sif, Lord Fandral," Odin began as he turned to my companions. "I wish you to guard Brenna's back but also guard her wellbeing. She has a hard task before her and I would hate to see her spirit broken because of it. Help her keep the fire that shines within her strong, yet calm. I do not ask for the impossible, but take care and return safely."_

_ "Of course your majesty," both replied and offered a bow._

_ We each went to our mount, we double checked our gear and the fit of our saddles. I was starting to make out a conversation between two people, though all done telepathically. I tilted my head, trying to find the speakers with my eyes. Sleipnir caught my eyes and nodded._

_ "We all wondered why I was the only one able to talk to you. You spoke to the mares for me but never noticed that they tried to reply in kind," his voice richer now that my abilities were no longer kept at bay. "You are loved by all my children, we feel a vast power within you. It is our hope that you will help others to know we are not beasts of burden. The voices you hear are my two children coming with us. They are a bit excited, they have not been on a quest before."_

_ "Then let us lead the way. The sooner we start, the sooner we may return to our loved ones." I mounted in one fluid motion, I had been riding longer than I could remember and felt at home in the saddle. "Friends, come. Our journey begins." We rode into the Bifrost not knowing what dangers might await us. _


	9. Muspelheim

_Although the heat was intense for Fandral and Sif, I was completely comfortable. I felt as if my senses were trying to overwhelm me, the fire within wanting to take over. It took me several minutes to get myself reined in, but then I was able to focus on things around me again. I looked to my companions, both two and four legged. While Sleipnir and his children seemed fine, thanks to their own magic, Fandral and Sif looked miserable. I gently let my magic flow over them, adjusting the air around them to a more convenient temperature. I was rewarded with smiles and sighs of relief. _

_ "What do you want to do first? Base camp, eat, turn around and go home where we won't die from the heat?" Fandral asked joking._

_ "I believe we should see if we can find a cave or abandoned dwelling. It would be easier to cool a space that's basically closed off from most of the element. We don't know how long this will take and I would like some of the comforts of home." Sif replied dryly, I don't think she appreciated Fandral's attempt at humor. They both looked to me for the final decision, it was my quest after all._

_ "Sleipnir, have you been to Muspelheim before?" I sent to him._

_ "Many, many years ago dear. If my memory serves, we are near one of the many mountain ranges that cover this world. A cave would be best. Dwellings here are only abandoned permanently for one reason, we don't want to draw attention to a place that has been left empty by consent of the locals." His 'voice' sounded tired, maybe being away from Odin and in the heat of this world would prove too much for him._

_ "Sleip? Are you alright, you sound more tired than I would have expected? " I asked him worriedly. I looked over to Fandral and mouthed 'cave', then indicated I would be conferring with Sleip. He nodded and took the lead. _

_ "I will be fine, little one. The children do not have the power to cool themselves from this excessive heat and I do not have my partner, Odin, to boost my own abilities. I just need a rest." There was the sense of a smile in his words. He was touched that I had noticed his troubles and asked if he would be okay, but that wasn't enough for me. I could help him by either taking on the responsibility of cooling everyone or boosting his ability as Odin did. I drew in a deep breath._

_ "Sleip, how can I help? I can take over cooling everyone, boost your abilities as Odin does, or I can do both. I feel stronger than usual."_

_ "For now, would you take over the temperature for the young ones? Later when we make camp, we can discuss possibly joining our abilities for a short time." _

_ I nodded and widened my magic around my friends to include their mounts, both winked at me in thanks. I decided to 'tie' the spell to each individual, this would use less magic and allow them to be away from me but remain cool. After I signaled Sif and Fandral that we would split up to search for a cave. Before they could object, I used a previously dormant ability. _

_ "I can speak mind to mind. It was one of the abilities unlocked, thankfully the use of it was also placed in my mind." I smiled at Fandral's delighted expression. "Just think what you want to tell me, I will 'hear' you. This way we can get shelter faster. I promise not to pry into your private thoughts."_

_ I was relatively sure they knew I wouldn't invade their minds but I wanted to be sure. We all went in separate directions hoping that one of us would find something suitable. While searching for a cave, I asked Sleipnir if he could tell me what he remembered of Muspelheim. _

_ "Honestly, there isn't much anyone knows," he started. "It is a land of fire, inhabited by the fire giants. Surtur was their leader and we believed Odin had defeated him for all time. No point in further exploration of the planet since we already knew that only those with an affinity to fire could stay. Besides, no one wanted a neighbor that would burn your house down out of spite."_

_ "How could Surtur possibly come back if Odin killed him?" I asked, slightly confused._

_ "I'm not sure really. Everyone thinks I'm just a weird 8 legged horse. Very few speak to me," he sadly replied. He shook his head and changed the subject. "This land isn't as bad as all that. Have you felt any different since arriving?"_

_ "I feel stronger but that could just be from getting my full powers revealed." I had started to feel a gentle tug at that point, so I gently nudged Sleip in the direction of the tug. "Something is pulling me that way. It doesn't feel malicious but it feels urgent. I think we should see what's happening."_

_ "Cautiously little one." Sleipnir reminded me, I nodded my agreement. _

_ We picked up the pace and finally came to the opening of a large cave, the outside littered with bones. Sleip eyed the bones uncomfortably, shying away from them. I agreed with his unspoken sentiment, some of those bones were equine after all. In case the occupant of the cave could hear us, I used gestures to make Sleip stop. I dismounted and motioned for him to stay there, he didn't want to but knew we needed to keep the outside guarded as well. I took the short sword from my hip and slowly entered the cave, my side close to the wall. As I crept closer I could feel the tugging become a pull so strong that I was hard pressed not to start running. After several yards I saw a faint glow ahead and heard the breathing of a large creature. I rounded a corner and came face to snout with a female fire dragon! I froze instantly, I hadn't expected her at all! _

_ "Come closer," her voice like silk caressing my mind. "I will not harm you, I feel you have come in regard to my summons. You are stronger than I expected." _

_ "The compulsion to do your will is strong," I acknowledged. "But I am Goddess of Chaos and my will is stronger. Why have you summoned me?"_

_ She chuckled. "I seek a helper. I am no longer young and have laid my last clutch, a single egg in this clutch. Time was that this was a disgrace!" She sounded weak. "Now, we dragons cherish every new life."_

_ "Are......are you.....dying?" I sent as her eyes closed. "What could I possibly help you with? Would you like me to heal you?"_

_ "You could not heal me. I have lived for three millenniums, fought off many foes, my ending is expected." She opened the eye closest to me and I could see the ages stretch before me. She sighed and continued. "My child will not hatch until I have been gone for several days. I sent a summons out for one that is strong, kind, loyal and honest. I would teach this one how to care for my hatchling and raise it to be a mighty dragon!"_

_ I was stunned. Was she seriously wanting me to raise her baby? How? Where?_

_ "Yes, I am serious. Your powers with fire are strong, though not fully trained. As I said before, I will teach you how to care for my hatchling. Where does not matter, Asgardian, so long as you keep it safe!" _

_ I realized that she could understand me, whether or not I projected my thoughts. I put forth the knowledge of Sleipnir, his children, Fandral and Sif in hopes of calling them to me for aid in the decision. If I had been alone the decision was simple, but this would affect them as well. _

_ "Wise for one so young," she nodded once. "Good, call your allies. Let them share in your choice. I will guarantee a safe shelter and company for as long as you stay here. Should I die before you leave you will still be protected. I have enough power left to ward the cave from all who would seek to harm you. I shall rest until you have need of me."_

_ With that she laid her head down and slept. Quickly I summoned Fandral and Sif to my location, emphasizing the need for speed along with caution. Then I went to speak with Sleipnir and get his advice as well. As I walked back out I opened my mind to him, letting him see my dilemma. I reached the mouth of the cave and ran to hug him to me. I was so conflicted, a life hung in the balance. This little one would need constant care, I had never raised anything larger than a horse, and I was supposed to be learning about my powers. Sleip and I silently discussed the options, waiting for the others to catch up. Sif arrived first, having found nothing close she had already started back to where we began. She stopped just short of me and eyed the bones surrounding us, she raised her eyebrow and waited. Before I could utter a word I heard more hooves approaching, turning to see Fandral racing towards us. He pulled up and looked around. _

_ "I believed there to be trouble?" he said. "Surely, you did not require speed for a cave littered with bones?"_

_ "Not exactly," I hedged. Sif smiled and shook her head. I launched into my explanation, hoping they would agree with my feelings and tell me what I should do. I was disappointed, they looked at each other and as one they nodded. _

_ "Brenna, this is your quest. We are only here to guard your back and keep you safe. The decision is yours alone. Should you agree, we will of course assist." Fandral said as Sif nodded along._

_ "It is a big responsibility you would take on, we have faith that you can handle such an undertaking." Sif added with a small smile. _

_ "In that case, my path was set the moment I knew of her request." I turned and motioned for them to follow me into the depths of the cave. Now that I wasn't being pulled along, I examined the cave carefully. There were many offshoots which turned out to be like rooms of various sizes. There was even one that looked to have a chimney type opening in the ceiling, this would be perfect as a cooking area for us._

_ "Fandral, please find us fuel for a fire. Ironic that we need to do this here on Muspelheim, but we must make sure of a supply. No telling how long we will be here." I had firewood and peat bricks in my pocket dimension but if we could find a local source that would be easier. I turned to Sif. "Sif, find a room large enough for the horses to fit together. Hate to leave them separated when they can be a comfort to each other."_

_ They both placed their right fist to their chest and bowed. I took a deep breath and continued walking towards the back of the cave, where she waited. I came close and a giant eye opened, looking straight through to my heart._

_ "You have decided. Already?" she asked. "You two legged creatures do not take long to reach a decision. What have you to say?"_

_ "I would be honored to care for your hatching. Is there anything I must know besides normal baby stuff?" I knew 'normal stuff' would also have to be explained, what I needed to know was if my powers would come into play and how to use them when needed._

_ "I will teach you all you must know," she reassured. She cocked her head at me and peered into me. "You have immense power but, forgive me, you do not have much control. May I ask why?"_

_ "Of course," I replied. "A block was put on my mind so that I would slowly learn of my abilities. Recently the need for those abilities rushed upon us, so the block was removed. My full abilities were revealed only this morning and I haven't had the time to adjust to or learn about them." _

_ "I see," she hummed. "There are many that I can teach you about and give you ways to strengthen them. Would this please you?"_

_ My mouth dropped open, I needed to find a teacher and she was offering. This was a tremendous weight off my mind, I had not been sure if I could find one that would be trustworthy. _

_ "I see you are speechless," a warm laugh, similar to a cat's purr, emitted from her. "Now you and yours need to eat and rest. I will explain more in the morning. I must go to the mouth. With your scent around others will come in search of food. I must guard against this."_

_ She rose slowly and gradually left the room, leaving behind a small golden egg. I had seen dragon eggs before and read more about them than most, this was a small egg. I turned, thinking to myself. I jogged up to the mother's shoulder and sent a silent question. _

_ "Is the egg supposed to be that small? I do not mean to offend, but all the eggs I've seen or read about have been larger." _

_ "It is small. It is also a mixed breed," she said curtly. She stopped and looked back at me. "Forgive my abrupt manner, it is not something I want to discuss. But as you will care for it, you need to know. A person came to my cave demanding I mate with a different sort of dragon, one of the nocturnal creatures that is smaller than my kind. I told him to leave or be killed. He worked magic on the two of us before he died and that egg is the result."_

_ "I am sorry that this was forced upon you." I comforted. "Will this affect the hatchling any?"_

_ "More than likely," she responded, then turned her head and continued walking. "But most dragons raise their young in the same manner." _

_ I let her know I would be going into one of the rooms and turned. I found Fandral with a few sticks, trying to get a fire started. I knelt beside him and laughed. _

_ "Oh great Fandral," I joked. "The only man unable to start a fire while on a world that is completely covered in fire."_

_ "Believe me Brenna, the irony is not lost to me. The sticks won't light. Most places you rub two sticks together and you get fire, not here!" He muttered darkly. I could see he was frustrated and not dealing with it well, so I stopped his efforts with my hand on his wrist._

_ "Let me. I have firewood and peat bricks in a pocket." I confided. While he scooted back I started pulling things from my pocket dimension. With one hand I started getting a spot ready to make the fire, with the other I started taking things out that we would need. Blankets, pillows and a few feather beds were thrown one at a time to Fandral. When Sif walked in I started throwing cooking pans, pots, wooden bowls, and silverware to her. She and I had camped together many times, so she knew my methods and kept walking as she caught things. Fandral had not expected to have bedding thrown at him and was now under a pile of them._

_ "You had better get something going for us to eat, Brenna." Sif commented. "You know my ability, and even Volstagg won't eat anything Fandral makes."_

_ I rolled my eyes. Just once I'd like to be put with someone who could cook, even just a little. With the fire finally started, I began thinking of what I had that wouldn't take long. I decided on a stew and pulled some water, vegetables and a bucket out. Sif grabbed a pot and a tripod to put it on from the supplies that I had thrown earlier. She tossed everything back to me and went to help Fandral with the beds. After getting the beds fixed they went to check on the horses and feed them. I made quick work of the vegetables and put them in the pot, along with the water. As that cooked I pulled a tenderloin from a Midgardian elk out of my pocket dimension for meat, then cut it into small chunks to add to the pot. I also had different spices that I added, when I was finished I put a lid on it and turned to find Sif. _

_ "We don't have much for the horses except grain, that won't last long enough considering current conditions." _

_ "Save it, I've got grain cakes in storage and I asked for hay to be put aside." I supplied, she raised her brow but kept quiet. "Frigga said she would make sure there was hay stacked in a spot that I could pull from."_

_ "Will we be here long do you think?" asked Sif._

_ "I think so. I've been thinking of conjuring up some shelves and cabinets. Maybe dig an actual pit for the fire and a table with chairs." I didn't see the point of going without if I had the ability to give us some basic comforts. "Any suggestions or concerns with my idea?"_

_ Sif looked thoughtful for a moment then shook her head. Fandral was still thinking when I felt that silky voice again._

_ "You may want a bathing chamber. The waste is no issue but if you are not clean, you will be miserable. There are bugs that like dirty bodies, and I hear they make you mad with itching."_

_ "Thank you for your knowledge. What are you called? I cannot say hey you constantly, nor do I wish to call you dragon." I sent back._

_ "None have used my name for centuries, I appreciate the courtesy you show. Many called me Crimsonstar."_

_ "May I shorten it to Star? I mean no offense but there are times when Crimsonstar would take too long to say. If I am in the habit of saying only Star it will not be awkward." I asked respectfully. _

_ "The strange horse said you were worth my time," she replied cryptically. _

_ "You really thought ahead!" Fandral said from behind. _

_ "You actually sound surprised," Sif retorted. "Had you been on a foray with her, you would know better. She tries to think of every possible outcome and then plans for it."_

_ I blushed and looked at my feet, I used to get teased for that line of thinking. It wasn't until my company accidentally got stranded on Svartalfheim without supplies that my forethought was praised. Now everyone wanted me on their forays, it was truly cupboard love. _

_ “Star, the lady dragon, believes a bathing room would be a good idea. She says there are bugs that like dirty bodies, I assume she means mites and the like. If we work at it together, we could create a decent bath.” I wanted to get started quickly, I was uneasy about bugs of any kind. _

_ “Seriously? A bathing room? That is your immediate worry?” Sif sounded incredulous. _

_ “Hey! Some of us like getting naked,” Fandral winked at Sif. _

_ “Odin’s beard!” I whispered, rolling my eyes. Louder I said, “No, it’s a matter of hygiene.” _

_ “Fine, but I do not believe that should be our top priority.” Sif returned. _

_ “What do you think should be?” Fandral smiled. _

_ “I say we hit him, maybe knock some of that cocky out of his head.” Sleipnir said in my mind.  _

_ I choked on my laugh, not wanting to give a reason to start a disagreement so early in our stay here. I thought through what all we needed to do so that we could be comfortable yet not leave too much evidence of our presence. We would be leaving here eventually, we wanted to be able to get out quickly if needed, and with the walls bare. _

_ “Okay, first we decide a watch rotation. Then we decide a perimeter check route and schedule.” I interrupted. _

_ Sif nodded in agreement, then eyed Fandral who hadn’t said anything yet. As I turned my head I saw her kick him to get a response. _

_ “No need to kick him. If he doesn’t know that I am in charge here, he will learn the hard way.” I sent telepathically to Sif and Sleip. Sleip’s snort could be heard down the tunnel, at the same time as Sif let out one of her own. _

_ “What did I miss?” Fandral asked, looking between Sif and I. _

_ “We will figure it all out. Let’s get started and then get some sleep.” I suggested. “We can worry about comforts from home tomorrow.” _

_ “Come child, I wish to speak with you.” That silken voice caressed my mind again. _

_ “I care not what watch I take. Sif, you have lead. Star wishes to talk.” I turned from my friends and made my way up the tunnel to the mouth and to Star. I hoped she could teach me more of my fire abilities, I felt them growing stronger and harder to control. _

_ “I am here in the darkness,” her voice came to me. How a mind voice could feel like silk amazed me, I had never thought about it before. Loki could speak mind to mind but we didn’t know I could, so we never discussed it. I wondered what mine felt like. “Warmth, dear heart. Your mind voice feels of fire controlled and channeled, it leaves behind warmth. It is quite comforting to me.” _

_ “I am glad you find comfort from it,” I blushed. “What can I do for you?” _

_ “I wished to tell you something,” she started. “I can teach you as you sleep, if you wish it. Basics only for now, I would not give you more complicated lessons until you master the basics.” _

_ “As I sleep? Like a dream?” I asked. _

_ “Yes, except you would remember what I taught clearly.” she elaborated. “It is easy to accomplish and easier on both of us mentally. I will transfer my memories to you. Agreed?” _

_ “Agreed. Could you also do that with what I need for the hatchling?” _

_ “Of course, is that your wish?” she asked. _

_ “Please, whatever I can learn. I kind of have a hunger for knowledge,” I admitted. _

_ “Then you are truly a dragon,” she chuckled. “A dragon born with two legs, there are old stories of such ones. We have not had one among us for too long.” _

_ “I will go get my bed ready. Thank you!” I hugged her snout and went back down the tunnel. _

_ “Sif, does it matter if I go to sleep now?” I asked excitedly. _

_ “Your watch is last. I remember that you like the latest shift, easier to to stay awake than get up and go back to sleep. Right?” she asked. _

_ “Worry not about a watch, none will pass my presence. And after tonight, none will pass my scent. None dare cross a fire dragon on this planet.” Star called to me. _

_ “Thanks!” I sent to Star. Then I turned back to Sif. “Star will keep watch tonight. After that we need not set one. She says none dare cross her on this planet and she will cover our scent tonight. See you in the morning.” I went back to the ‘room’ I had claimed. The future looked so much brighter now! _

_ TIME SHIFT _

_ "Brenna, we've been here for over six months," Sif said gently. "We have discovered nothing about Surtur, Star is still clinging to life, and you tell us that your powers are still growing. Thor's last message was two weeks ago claiming Loki to be missing. Asgard needs us there. What do you mean to do?" _

_ I thought quickly, scenarios playing out and being discarded until only one choice seemed the best for all. I looked at Sif, she had truly become my sister in these past few months and I knew what she wanted to be told. But I didn't tell her what she wanted, I told her what I needed.  _

_ "I think it best if you and the others go back to Asgard." Before she could ask about me, I continued on. "I will remain with Star. I swore an oath to her, I mean to keep it. When the egg hatches, the youngling must stay with the parent for years before being ready to go on its own. For the first year it must remain at an almost constant temperature." _

_ "You're telling us that you will be gone for at least another year?! What about Loki? Your family? Asgard?" Fandral yelled. He was seething, he obviously thought I was ready to turn my back on all that we had grown up with. All for a lousy dragon.  _

_ "Loki is alive, I feel him. He is not on Jotunheim as they think, he's further away. I cannot reach him anymore but last we spoke he told me to stay away. That his life depends on it, this is one of the few times I will obey him without question." I snapped back. _

_ "Convenient of you," he muttered. Within seconds my short sword was out, his came up just after mine. We both swung, our blades connected and then they were dashed to the cave floor by Sif.  _

_ "STOP!" she commanded. She looked at me and I cast my eyes downwards, ashamed to have lost my temper so easily. She looked at Fandral and he stared back. "Fandral, you dare raise your sword in anger to a princess of Asgard, Loki's chosen bride, and my shield sister? You swore to the Allfather to protect her! Not just her body but her mind as well. Her well being is ours to treasure!"  _

_ "And what of her?" He challenged. "She means to abandon her oaths to Asgard and the Allfather! Why protect an oathbreaker?" _

_ Sif stepped closer to him, without warning she smacked him upside the head. _

_ "Are you really that much of an idiot?" she asked. "For someone that has been around so many women, you know nothing of them. Go patrol with Sleipnir, he will explain your error far better than I can." _

_ Fandral stalked off to find Sleip. I sent ahead of him what had happened and asked Sleipnir to talk with him. I then turned to my friend and opened my mouth to apologize.  _

_ "Don't," she said. "Though you let your anger get the upper hand, in this case it was justified. Friend or not, you are royal and are to be treated with the highest regard. Also, you would never betray us. You don't have it in you to stab anyone in the back." _

_ "Thank you Sif. At least you don't think I am turning my back on everything and everyone that I hold dear." _

_ "I know better," was her reply. "Fandral sees what he wants to see, always has. And honestly, we've not seen combat for a long time. He's forgotten your fire. Something tells me that he will see it's full wrath one day, I just pray it is not pointed at him." _

_ "No promises," I smiled back. She laughed and we started discussing what our next steps would be. Before Fandral returned we agreed to try and contact Asgard, inform them of our situation, and then of my plan. Just after we started in on making lunch, Fandral returned. _

_ "Brenna?" He called hesitantly, I looked up from the fish I was cooking. "I.....I wanted to apologize. You are in command, this is your quest, you have orders that I know nothing about and I had no right to imply that you were abandoning Asgard or Loki." _

_ "Apology accepted. Forgive me, my anger flared and immediately I went for my weapon. I must get better control of my temper," I offered in return. "We have decided to contact Asgard and get their thoughts as well. I still believe that I should stay." _

_ "I will finish our meal. I've learned enough from you to not destroy what you have started." Sif sat beside me and took over the cooking. I inclined my head in thanks as I stood, then I went to my area to try to contact Heimdall.  _

_ I closed my eyes and sent my thoughts speeding towards Asgard, asking my friend to listen to me. I sat for a while waiting for a response, just as I was ready to give up I heard a voice.  _

_ "Await the Bifrost, Thor comes."  _

_ My eyes flew open. I don't have enough to feed Thor! The man is a bottomless pit, hopefully he doesn't bring Volstagg! I would run short on supplies and have to contact Frigga for more. Then I mentally kicked myself. Get someone out there to meet him, worry about food later. _

_ "Sif, we've been answered," I told her. _

_ "Already? I had not expected a reply until this evening at the earliest." _

_ "I think Heimdall was told to keep an eye on us for just this purpose. Would you go meet whoever they send? I'll finish this up," I offered. She nodded and went towards the cave mouth. _

_ "Fandral!" I hissed.  _

_ "What? Could you please not whisper? I think I may have something in my ear, I can't hear you well." he complained.  _

_ "No! Listen, Thor is the one being sent from the Bifrost. Stay here!" I yelled as he sprinted for the cave mouth. I was too late, he had gotten away faster than I expected him to. I guess spending six months with 2 women made even Fandral eager for male conversation.  _

_ I pulled more fish from a pocket and started cooking them as well. I wasn't going to be caught without something to offer Thor. Even if he had already eaten, he would want to sit with us around our table and share a meal. As I got everything ready I couldn't help thinking of Loki, I hadn't told Sif the whole truth. I left out that I had been having troublesome dreams of late, all concerning Loki. My nights were filled with images of a large purple alien, who looked to have a raisin chin, and a twelve fingered grayish alien. I felt such anguish and fear that when I suddenly awoke I found tears running down my face, my throat sore from silent screams. I knew that Loki was being tortured, he knew I was there, and every time that I woke a single sentence was thrown at me. DON'T LET HIM FIND YOU! I was worried for Loki, I didn't know how long he could withstand such an assault. And if Thor was coming, I had to tell him everything.  _

_ "......not sleeping well Thor. She worries me, and she just keeps saying she's fine." Sif finished just as they rounded a corner and I could see them fully. If Fandral's ears were getting worse, mine were getting better. I wouldn't normally be able to hear the conversation between Sif and Thor, she spoke in whispers to keep me from hearing her comments but to no avail. I didn't let on that I heard her, I wasn't going to let on that my senses had enhanced.  _

_ "Sister!" Thor boomed, grabbing me in a monstrous hug and twirling in place. "I have missed you so much!" _

_ "Thor....." I wheezed, then tapped him repeatedly.  _

_ "What?"  _

_ "Air!" I choked out. _

_ "Oh, of course." He let go of me enough that I slid to stand on my own feet, gasping for air. Whoever said love hurts had obviously met the god of thunder. "Forgive me sister. I forget my strength at times. Jane has told me I must be more careful." _

_ "It's okay. I just haven't...." I stopped. Wait a minute! "Whose Jane?" _

_ "Oh uh, just a friend I met on Midgard. She's very smart and helped me so much when I arrived." I looked deeply into Thor's face and groaned inwardly. Sif would be shattered! The oaf went and found a woman of Midgard, he would ruin everything! _

_ "Right, let's talk about that later shall we?" I sincerely hoped not. "For now I'd like to focus on Asgard. Does your father know of our lack of findings and the situation?" _

_ "He does. Heimdall has kept us well informed. He agrees with your intentions, sister." Thor nodded at the fire. "Is that fish from Asgard? Your special way of cooking it?" _

_ "Yes and I expected you would want to join us. Set the table and we can talk while we eat." I said fondly. _

_ "I have missed your presence as well as your cooking. Midgard doesn't have the right flavors to their food and their customs are odd." Thor took the plates and silverware from the cabinet and set them down on the table. "Brenna? I am sorry to say this but I did not come alone." _

_ My eyes widened. "Who?" _

_ "Well, Hogun and mother. She wouldn't hear of being left behind, especially since you would not be returning with us. She insisted on seeing you." His sentence rushed out so fast he barely paused for breath. _

_ "Not to worry. I try to be well prepared and if something unexpected happens, I am not above cheating a little." I retorted. I looked at our small table with three chairs, then suddenly it was a larger rectangular table with five chairs and appropriate table settings. I even pulled a chilled bottle of wine and a chilled keg of mead out of a pocket, with appropriate glasses. Just as we finished setting things right, I heard a gasp from the entrance of the room _

_ "My dear daughter!" Frigga exclaimed. "How I've missed you! You didn't have to go to all the trouble of a meal!" _

_ "I know but we were eating anyway and I know Thor loves my fish. So it wasn't any trouble at all my Queen." I blushed, I forgot how she could light up any room.  _

_ "That is sweet of you. May I?" she gestured at the table and I nodded for her to sit wherever. "I would love to meet the wondrous dragon you've befriended. Heimdall tells me she is a beautiful creature." _

_ "I'm sure Star would be happy to hear that and to meet you, of course." I answered.  _

_ Fandral and Hogun returned, so we all sat to eat. It had been a long time since we had been together, but it didn't seem to matter. We just picked up where we had left off but they did update us on the local gossip. It was going well, until Frigga started talking about the Ladies of the court.  _

_ "It's very strange. All the more aggressive women have ended up having to go back to their family estates due to something happening." She gazed at me from the  _

_ corners of her eyes, a smile on her lips. "One girl had washed her hair in a new soap and it started turning blue. She went home with a hat over her head, refusing to take it off." _

_ "I heard of a lady that had purple spots break out ALL over her, my maids thought it very funny." Thor said. Then he shrugged and changed the subject. "We need to return to Asgard. Father said we are needed to prepare a search party for Jotunheim, the frost giants are wanting to help search for Loki, they seemed to like him." _

_ "Brenna tells us we won't find him on Jotunheim," Fandral cut in. They all turned to gaze at me, Frigga raised an eyebrow.  _

_ "Really dear?" she replied, I gave a cautious nod. "Why do you say that?" _

_ Before she asked I saw a look pass between she and Thor, with her slightly shaking her head at him. So, she doesn't think he's there either. Two can play at this game. _

_ "Possibly for the same reason you don't, my Queen." I replied sweetly. She smiled at me and then chuckled.  _

_ "How I have missed you! Games aren't as fun without you beside me," she responded. "But to save time, you tell me and then I'll tell you. Fair?" _

_ "Mother! Really? Games? Now?" Thor whined.  _

_ "We are agreeing not to play Thor," I told him. "My last communication with him was brief. He told me he believed his cover compromised and that should anything happen, I was NOT to try contacting him again as ordered by my Prince. I didn't like it but obeyed because he never used his title on me, that he was doing so did not mean well. After hearing about his disappearance I started having dreams and my sleep was fitful." _

_ Frigga leaned forward, concern written on her face and almost panicked eyes. _

_ "You dreamed? Tell me." she commanded.  _

_ "I feel pain, severe debilitating pain. I believe he's being tortured. There's a sense of depression, hopelessness but he still fights." As I relate my impressions of the dreams I cannot prevent the tears that start falling. "I've seen a grayish alien with six fingers on each hand, this one brings wariness. The other is purple, tall, with what looks like raisins for a chin. I've never felt such terror of another being as that directed at him. He turns to look at me and I wake. There is always the same thought around him, DON'T LET HIM FIND YOU!"  _

_ I shivered as a chill went through me, I was crying profusely now. Frigga got up from her seat, came to me and quickly held me to her.  _

_ "There child. It will be alright," she crooned. "I am with you now. I know what to do. Hush." _

_ I calmed as she ran her fingers through my hair and whispered words of comfort to me. When I finally got control of my emotions once again she smiled and patted my cheek. She turned to the others and took over our meeting, basically pushing Thor aside. _

_ "We leave now. I have to tell Odin before he gets everything ready. Brenna will be fine here, and perfectly safe. I have called in a favor to someone I trust almost as much as I do my husband. Come, get your things." _

_ "Mother...." Thor started. She turned to him, eyes flashing, daring him to contradict her. He backed down immediately. "As you wish." _

_ "I wish to meet Star, briefly. Would you help the others and point me in the right direction? You'll get everything done faster if I go alone," she said. I pointed the way and went to help. They insisted on helping me get most of the things I had gotten from my pockets put back. _

_ _

_ "Good day to you Allmother," silken voice caressed her mind, she smiled. Frigga had always loved dragons.  _

_ "Good day to you as well, Shining One," she replied. She felt the surprise of the colossus before her, the title not having been used in centuries.  _

_ "Do you come to take my charge away and leave my hatchling defenseless?" The dangerous tone putting a bite with the silk. _

_ "I come to reassure you," Frigga knew she had to be straightforward and quick with this creature. She may be close to death, hanging on by will alone to life, but she was still deadly. "I will not allow anyone to prevent Brenna from doing as she has agreed with you. I do ask that you be honest with me."  _

_ The golden eye of Star peered at Frigga, trying unsuccessfully to read what wasn't said. She snorted. _

_ "Honesty? Your kind doesn't believe anything that comes from a dragon, but I have not played in years," the laughter evident in her voice. "What would you have of me?" _

_ "I wish to know, firstly, how her teaching is coming along? It is vital to Asgard that she progress." _

_ Star ducked her head.  _

_ "She has surpassed my knowledge Allmother. I have been keeping her busy of late with patience exercises. I can teach nothing else and those that know more no longer breath." _

_ "I see, I feared as much. Forgive my next question. How close are you to joining the ones who know more?" It was said sadly. _

_ "I wait for my charge to be able to focus on my hatchling. It will not be long after your departure should the others leave with you. I grow weary of this life, so filled with pain and loneliness." Her silken feel faltered and she allowed Frigga to see her true voice. Frigga nearly cried out at the pain and longing that was more like sackcloth than silk. _

_ "I would give you peace, Shining One." Frigga whispered. _

_ "I would take it mother, but for my child." _

_ "Then know this secret. My daughter, Hela, comes." _

_ _

_ Crimsonstar reared back with a hiss. Fire dribbling from her mouth in her rage. _

_ "LADY DEATH COMES FOR MY HATCHLING AND CHARGE! WHAT TREACHERY HAVE YOU WROUGHT?" A wave of fury emanating from her so powerful it almost knocked Frigga to the ground. Instead causing her to take several steps back. _

_ "I have no treachery in me, this I swear! Hela comes to protect both by taking them to safety. Even I know not where she takes them." As Frigga continued to speak, Star slowly lay back down along the floor. "I offer you peace until you pass. What say you?" _

_ "You swear to me by Yggdrasil they will be safe!?" The menace in her voice very clear. _

_ "I swear on my life, my family and by Yggdrasil they will be safe. I love Brenna as my own, I would never harm her." _

_ MEANWHILE _

_ I was starting to worry, Frigga was taking longer than expected for a brief meeting.  _

_ "I'll be back. I want to see what is keeping Frigga," I told the others. _

_ They nodded and continued with helping the horses get ready. I hurried through the tunnels hoping everyone was safe. I rounded the last corner to see Frigga bending over Star's snout. _

_ "You will not know pain, you will quietly and peacefully pass when you are ready. I swear their future is bright and they will be together." _

_ "What is going on?" I demanded. _

_ "All is well child," silk caressed my mind once more. "The Allmother has eased my suffering and my passing is nigh." _

_ "What? Why? I thought you were going to be here a while longer." Panic clutched my heart. I wasn't ready yet, my powers still uncontrolled. I needed her guidance! _

_ "Brenna, listen." Frigga came to me, placing her arms around me. "Star has kept her pain from you and holds on to life with will alone. She has waited for the others to leave so that you might focus on the little one that comes." _

_ “I shall miss you as well.” Rough sackcloth rubbed through my mind, this was her true voice then. She had hidden the misery from me so well, yet I knew that I had felt pieces of it interwoven with the silk. “I cannot teach you more child. Your powers surpass my knowledge, and have for weeks now. I gave you exercises to help you learn patience, which is vital to having fire. It would not do for the Goddess of Chaos to lose her temper and burn everything to the ground, now would it?” _

_ “I suppose not. It would put a bit of a damper on any party I was to attend.” I chuckled. I pulled myself from Frigga’s embrace and walked to Star. “Now?” _

_ “Now my dear. One last gift to give you, kneel beside me.” Her voice was getting distant. I knelt beside her great golden eye. “I bequeath to you the last of my offspring, to protect and nurture through the years. Let it know it’s history, let it be free, but most importantly, let it know love.” _

_ “I do swear this to you, Crimsonstar. I shall raise it as you wish and love it as if it had come from my own body.” I promised with every part of me. _

_ As I finished my promise, a fire roared to life around me. Although I had not intended for it to happen, I knew it was a symbol of my dedication. This hatchling was now firmly in the path that had been set before me and would remain by my side until I too passed from this life. The fire around me died to ash and I heard a sigh escape Star. I turned to her quickly, fearing the worst. Her eye had closed and her head lay near the small egg that I was to take charge of. She had stopped breathing. _

_ “Lo, there do I see the line of my people back to the beginning. _

_ Lo, they do call to me. _

_ They bid me take my place in the halls of Valhalla, _

_ Where the brave may live forever.”  _

_ I finished my prayer and stood. “What more must I know, Allmother. Surely you telling her that we would be safe means that more must happen.” _

_ “I can tell you that sister.” A voice I had not heard in years said behind me. I turned quickly, surprise on my face. _

_ _

_ “Hela!” I cried, running to her and hugging her fiercely. “I’ve missed you so. What are you doing on Muspelheim? I heard you had gone to Nifleheim to conquer the dark dwarves.” _

_ “I did sister. I am queen of the little demons.” she laughed as she hugged me back. “Mother called to me and asked that I shelter you for a time, away from Asgard and the rest of the universe. Mother.” _

_ “Hela dear.” Frigga smiled back. “We must be quiet or…..” _

_ “HELA!” a booming roar was let loose. Suddenly, for the second time today, I was crushed in Thor’s bear like embrace. _

_ “Thor, you oaf! We need air to live!” Hela managed to get out. _

_ “Oh, right. Sorry sisters.” Thor said sheepishly. “I never expected to see you again Hela! I am so happy to have you back, but why are you on Muspelheim?” _

_ “Thor,” Frigga said sharply. “She is not here and never was.” _

_ “But mother?” Thor started. _

_ “If my charge and I are to be safe, no one must know where I have gone Thor,” I said softly. “I shall miss you in the time ahead. But I must not tary and neither should you. Our paths diverge here brother.” _

_ Frigga nodded to him, her eyes filling with tears. I went to her and hugged her to me, trying to take as much of her with me as I could. Then I went to each of my friends and gave them a hug as well, ending with Thor. As I held him to me, I felt my powers jump and compulsively said to him. _

_ “I tell you this now to ease the heartache to come. Jane is not yours and she is not Asgard’s.” I forced his gaze to stay with mine. “Your heart is owned by one known to you, though you run from the discovery. You will know great grief if you continue to run. Many will try to claim a place because of your crown, only one wants that place to be by you. She knows you are hers and hers alone, do not test her patience my brother.” _

_ “I shall endevour to understand your meaning sister.” Thor returned seriously. _

_ “Then I give you my blessing brother,” I smiled at him. “You will not know peace except in her arms, and you will feel such peace soon.” _

_ “If that is your blessing little sister,” Thor joked back. “I hate to see your curse.” _

_ I went to where Star lay so that I could collect the egg. Pulling a specially made satchel from a pocket, I placed the egg inside and put the strap over my head. I snapped my fingers and everything we had done was gone. I knew that I would be leaving these caves with Hela, while the others would all be returning to Asgard. We had run out of time so quickly and as I had told Thor, our paths would part here. _

_ “Goodbye everyone.” I took Hela’s hand and  we teleported to another planet. _


	10. Nifleheim

_ _

_ "Welcome to my world," Hela gestured grandly. _

_ I looked around me, surprised with everything I saw. There was green everywhere, flowering trees, rolling hills. It was nothing like I had been told. The description I was given was one of horror. Creatures not unlike Midgards demons but that were actually dark dwarves. A landscape from nightmares, mists and fire combined. Bones should litter the ground, large lizards should slink from shadow to shadow. _

_ "Hela, has it always been like this?" I asked amazed. _

_ "Not really," she replied. "When I first arrived with plans of conquest it was a desolate wasteland. The things living here more mindless beast than dwarves." _

_ She shook her head in disgust. I wondered how long it must have taken her to create the beauty around us and how far it extended out. There was no way she could have remade the whole world. _

_ "Hela? How much of this world has been remade?" I asked hesitantly. _

_ "Half the planet Brenna," she smiled sadly. "I am only one Asgardian, not strong enough to do more than that." _

_ "Perhaps together we could do more?" I offered. _

_ "That would please me," she smiled. "I want to create a place where I am known for love and creation, not feared as goddess of death." _

_ "You've grown since last I saw you," I offered. _

_ "Blood and tears no longer hold sway over my heart. If that is growth," she shrugged. "So be it. I haven't tried to rule these dwarves yet." _

_ I looked at her, surprised that I heard such words from her. Odin had banished her because she had wanted to subjugate the cosmos, that was not long after I had gone to the palace. I knew Loki missed her dearly, she had been gentle with him and he loved her for it. I gently nudged her with my hip, something we used to do to pass the boring court hours. She giggled and nudged me back. _

_ "We could create homes for them," I suggested. "Form villages and hire offworld teachers to educate them." _

_ She snorted. "You are more like me than I thought. That is now the goal I work towards. I was thinking a castle at first but now I believe a manor more appropriate." _

_ "Shall we, my queen?" I was testing her. Seeing if she was still power hungry enough for the title. She grimaced at me. _

_ "Lady suits me just fine sister. You are able to speak telepathically now, yes." It wasn't a question, so she must have known my powers from the start. I nodded at her, then I felt a calming trickle like water flow through my mind. "This is what I had in mind." _

_ She showed me a grand four story home made of stone. The grounds similar to her mother's private gardens, along with a lovely river flowing through it. Towering ash trees riddled the area, flowering lilacs and cherry trees giving off a heady fragrance. I smiled, she had truly grown. _

_ "Combined or separate projects?" I asked. _

_ "Let's do the manor combined. It probably makes more sense for me to take the lead, since I know what I want." _

_ I sent my power towards her to combine with hers. When we did this at the palace she would grab for my power and try to dominate it. Now her power melded with my own, forming a twofold cord. The air rippled about a mile ahead of where we stood, then the manor house solidified as dust floated around it. _

_ _

_ "Why no doors or windows? " I asked. _

_ "Because I don't have a very good sense of style," she confided. I just looked at her quizzically, I remembered her having the best style. "Loki always picked things out for me. I have had to put renewal spells on all my clothes. I don't know where or when I will get more." _

_ "We'll worry about that later. I may be able to call in a favor." I smiled mischievously. "How would you like to divvy up the work, my lady?" _

_ "I'll take the grounds if you don't mind taking the rest of the manor." she said hopefully. "The rooms should be obvious. I don't think a throne room is needed but a great hall wouldn't be too much. Perhaps a chair with a raised platform? Possibly a desk?" _

_ "I'll see what I can come up with. This will take more than a day, you realize that?" I didn't want her thinking she had to prove anything. "I can focus on two bedrooms with baths and the kitchen for today. I have some things stored in a pocket that would work for the two of us." _

_ "That suits me just fine." she replied. "Had you not been here I may have tried to do all in a few hours. Then slept for days because of power drainage." _

_ I gave her a quick hug and we parted ways. I stopped just in front of the walkway and thought hard about what would look best with the design of the house, then I sent a tendril of power around the house. In the blink of an eye there were doors and windows throughout. I opened the front door and made my way to the kitchen. _

_ "Hela, the kitchen. How would you like it to be set up?" I sent the thought in her direction. I knew how I would want it but this was not my home, it had to fit Hela. _

_ "I don't cook much or well. Thor was always raving about your skills in a kitchen, do it the way you would want it." Her tone was almost indifferent. I shrugged and got to work. _

_ After three hours of sifting through my pocket dimension and finally just conjuring up equipment, I had a workable kitchen. A large butcher block island ran almost the entire width of the kitchen, 8 knife blocks spaced out upon it. A large copper double sink to wash all dishes and cooking equipment in, against one of the walls with a window overlooking a bare garden plot. I had to get Hela to help with that since she wanted to do the grounds. After listening to everything I thought would be needed, she laid the plot and told me to have fun with it. The cabinets were all a dark golden honey color, with gray stone tile flooring, and a service table of black granite. There was an immense fireplace, large enough to cook half an elk in, and a 6 foot square box that opened out to a chopping block outdoors. This way after you chopped the wood for the kitchen you could place it in the box, without having to open and close your door constantly. Pots, pans, cookie sheets, bread pans, cutlery, everything a true chef would ever want was in this kitchen. Now we just needed a cold room, root cellar, wine cellar and most importantly a cook. For now I could just take foodstuffs from my pocket stores to feed the two of us. Satisfied with what I had accomplished I decided a late lunch would be needed. Quickly, I whipped up a fruit salad with sweet cream, then a cold meat and cheese platter. I took it all out to the terrace and placed the platters on a small table. Then I opened my mind and sent a picture to Hela, my answer was almost a growl of hunger. _

_ "Thank the Norns mother asked me to hide you," she exclaimed as she appeared next to me. "Eating porridge all the time is getting very old!" _

_ "Well, sit and eat. I'm sure I can think of a way for you to thank me instead of the Norns." I laughed at her. _

_ We took our time, enjoying the meal and the beauty that we had created together. As we finished eating I heard a rustling from the bushes about 7 feet from us. I looked at Hela and raised an eyebrow, she tapped her temple and I heard her voice within. _

_ "Ten of them," she sent. "They've been watching me for days as I work. Today they seem to be braver, they've come closer than ever before." _

_ "I see," I replied. "I think a show of power is called for should they come out into the open." _

_ Hela nodded at me, agreeing. We began gathering our dishes together to be taken inside. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw a shadow, I signaled Hela mentally and we spun around. Immediately we went back to back and faced the dark dwarves as they circled us. I let Hela know that I awaited her orders, meanwhile a dwarf separated from the rest. _

_ "Who gave you the right to build on our world?" he demanded. _

_ "Me!" Hela shouted. _


	11. Taming the Locals

_ _

_ Our magic flowed over us, changing us out of our work clothes. Hela's started at her feet. Black wisps of smoke slowly caressing her body, inching upwards towards her hands, which she ran over her black locks, replacing her hair with a spiked helmet. A pillar of flame enveloped me. When it died down my red leathers were back, my weapons positioned properly, my bow with a nocked arrow in my hands, pointed at them. But where Hela had a helmet, my hair had turned to dancing flames. My eyes blazed from the fire within me, while Hela's smoldered with dark magic. _

_ "We are goddesses, we need no permission." Hela spat. _

_ "You may be goddesses where you come from, but this is our world. We don't need a prissy, small magic wielding woman thinking she can boss us around." said a different dwarf than the first. The first one turned on him and slapped his face in rebuke. _

_ "Of all the asinine comments that you come up with, this is the worst!" the leader hissed. "You, moron, have just insulted the _ _Goddess of D_ _eath!" _

_ 'Moron' paled and stumbled backwards, trying to hide amidst the others. They on the other hand were having nothing to do with him, worried that touching him would condemn them as well. _

_ "Forgive us, Lady Death. We did not recognize you in your humble attire. You may, of course, build wherever it suits you." They practically groveled before Hela. "If there is anything you need, do not hesitate to make your desires known." They started inching away from us. I looked to Hela and snorted. _

_ "Hold," she ordered, and they froze in place. "How are you governed?" _

_ "We live in tribes, my Lady. Each tribe is run by a chief. Our chiefs gather yearly to discuss problems." the leader said, bowing as he finished._

_ "What are you called?" I asked._

_ Blight_

_ "Blight, my Lady, on account that our crops were destroyed by fire giants the day I was born." Blight answered. "If I may, who might you be?" _

_ "She is promised to my brother and my heart sister," Hela said with a smile. "She is a newly made goddess." _

_ "Brenna, Goddess of Chaos," I supplied. _

_ "When is your next gathering and where do you usually hold it?" Hela took back the conversation. _

_ "We've already held it, my Lady. It is usually held near the mountain of fire." Blight answered. _

_ "How many chiefs?" I could see Hela was formulating a plan. I tried to get her attention, her kitchen wasn't ready to handle a massive amount of men. She pointedly ignored me. _

_ "There are at least one hundred, my Lady, but that is just an estimate. We have seen some migrants from further south come through." Blight said. "We are now the envy of our world. The grass is back, and the ground produces once more. We have no idea what is happening but we want to know how far it reaches. My team was sent to search out answers." _

_ "Just the ten of you?" Hela probed. _

_ "Yes, Lady Death." _

_ "A moment that I may confer with my sister," she responded. She took my arm and led me off to the side, circling her finger to put us in a sphere of silence. _

_ "I have an idea..." she started. _

_ "Ok." _

_ "It involves fire." _

_ "No, no. Absolutely not Hela." _

_ "You don't even know what it is yet!" She hissed. I rolled my eyes and motioned for her to continue. "Have you learned how to send messages in the flames?" _

_ "Yes, I have but before you finish," I told her. "If this entails feeding hundreds of men, I object." _

_ "Why?" she asked surprised. _

_ "Seriously!?" I gaped. "You have no stores, no where to put all of them, no one to serve them, no one to clean them, nowhere to clean them. Need I go on?" _

_ "Details." she laughed. _

_ "Hela!" _

_ "Fine! Such a party pooper!" She growled. "How long would we need to make a decent town here, with crops, and people to live in it?" _

_ "I don't know the growing seasons here!" I was so flustered. She wanted to do the impossible in a matter of days, it would take years to build from scratch, months to lay the groundwork for fields. Not to mention.....oh, no. Definitely not! I eyed her suspiciously. "I will not burn myself out just to help you take over." _

_ "I'll make you cookies," she said in a sing song voice. _

_ "I am not helping you take over this world, even if you make me cookies." I tried to be strong in my resolve, but she fought dirty. _

_ "Chocolate chip, oatmeal cookies. Shortbread cookies. Peanut butter cookies. I'll even throw in my secret fudge recipe that I used to make you every month," she whispered. _

_ "That's not fair!" I wailed. "I tried to get that from you for months!" _

_ She winked at me and bumped my hip, I lost. _

_ "Fine," I sighed. "But swear to me you plan on being a benevolent ruler to these people." _

_ "Of course," she purred. "I told you sister, blood and tears mean nothing now." _

_ She snapped and the sphere was gone. We walked back to the dwarves. _

_ "The rebirth of your planet was my doing," Hela started out. "I plan on making the entire planet livable again." _

_ "My Queen," started Blight. _

_ "Please, no. Lady will do just fine." She corrected him. "And not Lady Death. My name is Hela." _

_ "Lady Hela," Blight went to one knee. "I would join you on your mission to remake our world." _

_ All the dwarves, save 'Moron', went to their knee and swore their service to Hela. I was shocked, I didn't think it would be that easy. Hela looked to 'Moron' and cocked her head. _

_ "What of you?" she asked. "Do you plan on swearing to me as well? Or do you plan to go back to your chiefs and spin lies that I have taken over your fellows?" _

_ Suddenly afraid, he tried bolting for the brush. I appeared before him, stopping him from escaping. He turned and trudged back to Hela. _

_ "If you mean to kill me, do it quickly." he retorted. "I will not turn on my people." _

_ "No, no killing." Hela smirked. "Instead a blessing on you by the Goddess of Death." _

_ I didn't think it possible for him to get any paler but he proved me wrong. I thought he would pass out from the terror written on his face. Hela gave a sultry laugh that sent shivers down my spine. _

_ "I, Hela, Goddess of Death, Odinsdaughter," she began. "Bless you with truth." She caressed his cheek with the back of a finger, a wisp of black mist following it. "You shall not be able to lie ever again. From a mere exaggeration to the darkest deception, you are saved from all of these." _

_ He fainted. I am one hundred percent serious, the dark dwarf FAINTED! The rest of the dwarves looked to Hela for guidance. _

_ "Leave him. Make sure he has enough rations to get back with." she ordered. "I do not want my reign, should it be accepted, to be marred by needless killing." _

_ She turned and walked back to the table. We picked up the dishes once more and walked back into the house, our work clothes reappearing. My fires dwindled and my hair went back to its red waves. _

_ "So, we're gonna need a larger place." I half joked. _

_ "I was thinking more of a barracks or give them the first homes we build." Hela said, thinking out loud. _

_ "I need to ask you something." I blurted. _

_ "Of course sister," she responded. "How can I help you?" _

_ "Hela, my charge." I started, gesturing to the satchel at my hip. _

_ "Oh, Hel! I forgot about that." She looked mortified that she had forgotten something so important. _

_ "It's alright. I was thinking, Blight said something about a mountain of fire." I looked over at her as her steps faltered. She glanced at me, actual tears brimming her eyes. _

_ "You want to leave me already?" she whispered. _

_ "NO!" I yelled. "No, I was thinking about using one of your closets as a permanent portal." _

_ She blinked. "What now?" _

_ "I will make a dwelling near the mountain of fire, tie a portal from one of your closets to one of mine, then put a warning system on the door. That way, not only am I where my charge needs to be but you can also contact me at will for when you need me. I would not promise to help you and then abandon you, sister. I love you deeply." _

_ Her tears overflowed and ran down her cheeks, then she swept me up in a hug reminiscent of Thor. Thankfully she didn't have his strength or width, so I was still able to breath. _

_ "Of course, you're right." she gushed. "You are not someone who could be treacherous. I love you too." _

_ "For now, I will stay here and get your town started." I smiled at her. _

_ "Maybe we should each take a bedroom and make it ours. The men have tents, or so I'm told." _

_ "That sounds like a great idea. I also need to make a few mental calls. Would it be alright to set up a portal in an archway among the roses?" I asked. If I was going to be bringing in livestock, people, and building materials, I would need a place to bring _

_ them. _

_ "Where ever, whatever you need." _

_ I climbed the grand staircase with Hela, she veered right and I left at the top. I found a bare room when I opened the second door, the first was a room that had bare shelves. I decided on a king size cherrywood bed with a canopy overhead, curtains along the sides, and four posts. The walls turned a pale green, with steel gray window curtains. The rest I would add as I saw fit I told myself as I headed for the bathing room. This here would be my masterpiece, my haven from stressful work and people. I wanted a sunken tub that I could lounge in with hot water up to my chin. It had to be large enough for three big men to sit in, so that I could fully relax. I went to the stairs to call up three dwarves, only to see five coming away from Hela's room. They looked up at the sound of my feet and smiled. _

_ "How many, my Lady?" Blight laughed, I cocked an eyebrow at him. "Mistress Hela wanted five of us to sit on her floor, so she could measure out a bathtub. I assumed that you would wish the same." _

_ "I would like to borrow three, please." I blushed, they must think us ridiculous for wanting such grand tubs. _

_ Blight pointed at three of them and motioned for them to follow me. Before they could continue down the stairs I called out to Blight. _

_ "Would you look over the area and see if there would be a suitable spot for a town hall?" I asked when he turned back toward me. "Also I would like to speak to someone about the dwellings on this planet." _

_ "Of course, my Lady." He bowed. "I will find the right ones to speak with you." _

_ "Blight, I hate being called my Lady. I will tell you the same as I did my maids back home. Even should I sit on a throne and be queen, call me Brenna when we are not in an official capacity." _

_ "Odd" Said a dwarf to his right. _

_ "What is odd?" I asked. _

_ "Mistress Hela said the same," he replied. _

_ "We were taught by the same people, so it is not odd that we think similarly." I defended. _

_ "What he means, Brenna," Blight started. "Is that we have only ever known rulers to be above us, not equal to us. It will take some getting used to." He shrugged, went down the stairs and out the open front doors. _

_ I had the rest follow me and sit on my floor as well. I measured out the rough size and thanked the dwarves, allowing them to leave. With my doors shut firmly, I could finally build my haven. _

_ Where the tub would be the floor was strengthened and then it held a carved white stone tub. Emerald green with black veined marble countertops for the sink and vanity. A small fireplace for cold nights and a cabinet full of towels, wash clothes and bath mats. In a cabinet next to the tub I placed jars of scented lotions, oils, soaps, and cream rinses. There was a low massage table, a chair for the vanity and a large shower. _

_ "Wow!" _

_ I squeaked and spun around, dagger ready. Hela stood there, admiring my work. She looked at me and laughter poured from her, she finally ended up sitting in my chair so that she wouldn't fall over. I sent my dagger back to its sheath and rolled my eyes at her. _

_ "It wasn't that funny." I grumbled. _

_ "I'm sorry, I did knock." she said. "I never expected such an atmosphere of peace to be in a bathing chamber. You are truly talented sister." _

_ "Loki taught me, too." I said quietly. _

_ "He did not teach me," she corrected. "He did it for me. Would...." _

_ "What Hela?" I asked. _

_ "Would you be willing to teach me?" she sighed. _

_ "Of course,"I took her hand in mine. "So many have shared their knowledge with me, how could I do any less for you?" _

_ She hugged me, turned and quickly left. I decided that I had done enough for one day. I needed rest. I walked to my bed, climbed inside the heavy blankets, placed my egg in the middle of the bed, curled myself around it and slowly drifted off to sleep. _


	12. Troubling Dreams

_ _

"He should be ready soon. His mind is broken and we can insert whatever you wish, Lord Thanos."

I heard the voices but I didn't know who was talking or who they were talking about. I knew I was having a vision of current happenings, perhaps I was supposed to influence what happened here. I inched closer to see the faces for the voices, I had to be absolutely silent. 

"Excellent, the Asgardian should be invaluable. He can create havoc from within their numbers." 

That must be Thanos, whoever that was.They had an Asgardian and they planned on using him to create trouble. I needed to get as much information as I could to take back for Thor, I was sure Hela knew how to communicate with him.

"My Lord, shouldn't Ebony recreate his memories? He has more knowledge of the scepter and I would hate to make a mistake."

"Then don't make one." The threat in his voice was clearer than crystal.

"Of course, Mighty Thanos. I would never purposely make a mistake."

I got to the corner of the wall and stopped. If I used an invisibility spell they might detect it, but I didn't want to be seen. I could slowly position myself so that I could see them, but that meant they might see me. Think! I looked around me for anything that might help but saw nothing of use. 

"What was the Asgardian called again? I might take a personal interest in his recovery."

"His name is Loki Odinson, Lord Thanos."

I froze. LOKI! This was where he was! I had to find him! Even if I couldn't get him out, maybe I could plant something in his memory to help get him back to himself. Who knew what kind of lies they were going to implant. 

"Did he reveal a" chuckle "pressure point?" Thanos asked.

"No, my Lord. No lovers, no intended. Just his adoptive parents and brother. Have you any suggestions for his memories?"

They had started walking away from me, it was now or never. I had to chance them seeing me. I slid my head around the corner just enough to see the corridor beyond as Thanos started talking.

"Other, I believe we should put some of his true memories back. The ones from his special attention when he got here would do fine."

Other nodded and continued walking, his hands flexing as he followed his Lord. In that moment I knew who they were. Thanos was the purple raisin I had seen in my first dream, this Other that he spoke to was the one with six fingers on each hand. These monsters were responsible for the cruelty done to Loki, but he had kept me safe from them. They knew nothing of my time at the palace, of our love for one another, or the influence that I had over Loki. I had to find him, but how? Wherever we were seemed vast, possibly with many levels.

Suddenly, something shimmered in my periphery. I turned to face the shimmering head on, it was a wisp. When I was a little girl on Midgard, they spoke of Wil' O'wisps as kin to fairies. This looked like what they described, though I never believed them. I hadn't known what they meant at the time. It moved slowly down the opposite corridor, then stopped when I didn't follow. Here I was, a full grown woman going to chase a fairy to find my Prince. I got up to go after it and it continued in the same direction. It led me down three levels, deep into the ground, then stopped in front of a door. I eased over to the door and then thought of how to proceed. I must have taken too long because the wisp turned more of a red and started moving wildly towards me. I stepped back and through the door. I must be in the astral plane, which gave me more wiggle room to work. I concentrated, my feet left the floor and I floated! 

"This beats listening to stuffy tutors any day!" I whispered ecstatically to myself. 

I flowed down the line of cells, each one empty until I reached the end. Inside on the stone floor lay Loki, bruised and bleeding. Quickly I went in to him, I had to see the extent of his injuries. I went to touch his shoulder, to let him know I had come to help. His head whipped around and he stared at me, his eyes haunted. 

"No," he whispered, terrified. "No, how did you get here? Leave quickly, before they find you! Go!"

"Loki," I replied. "It's me, I've come to help you."

He laughed maniacally and turned away from me. I didn't understand, why warn me one minute and laugh like that the next? I went around him, to look in his eyes again. 

"Loki!" I hissed. "Don't you dare give up! We're supposed to spend centuries together making fun of Thor!"

"Thor?" Loki stirred. "Can't reach him. Must warn...."

"What?" I took his face in my hands and lightly slapped his cheek. "Come on my love. What does Thor need to know?"

"Thanos!" His eyes flew open and he whispered, terrified. "He's going to kill half the universe! He wants me to give him Asgard, Jotunheim and Midgard."

"I'll get you out of here," he started shaking his head. "Yes, I will. Loki, you don't have to do this!"

"Yes, I do." We locked eyes. "I can fight now. I can fight enough to plan to lose. They mean to change my past, only in my mind. They don't know about you. Darling! Don't you see? You're my light in the darkness, you can be Asgard's savior."

"This is going to sound horrible dear." I smiled at him. "I don't want to be Asgard's savior. I want to save you!"

"You have, my heart." He smiled back. "I was done for, broken beyond repair, ready to make a deal with the devil. But now you're here, giving me the strength to make a last effort."

Tears were beginning to fall for both of us. I just wanted to touch him, to feel his lips on mine again. I couldn't touch him, being here in astral form prevented it. We heard metal scrape. Loki looked towards the cell door and swallowed. 

"They're c-coming," he stuttered. "Quickly, they can't find you. Leave, go through the wall."

"I love you Loki." I had to tell him again, just in case. "I love you."

"And I you." As one last tear fell down his cheek, I pushed myself back to where I lay in bed.

  
  



	13. Building Hope

_"HELA!"_

_She burst into my room, swords ready. She looked around wildly, searching for the danger that had me yelling her name. _

_"I saw Loki!" I gasped. "It's, it's terrible. What they've done to him, what they're going to do! We must warn Asgard.”_

_ “Hush sister, start over.” Hela sat beside me on my bed, careful not to jostle the egg. “What do you mean? Who has Loki, why must Asgard be warned more than they have been?” _

_ “Thanos,” I looked at Hela, her eyes widened. “He has Loki, they tortured him. They plan to change his memories, make him hate his family. He didn’t tell them about you or me. He said….” _

_ I broke off, sobbing. This wasn’t what was supposed to be happening! We were supposed to learn our powers and then reunite, get married and be happy. Hela held me closer, trying to soothe my tears. After I calmed, I finished telling her what Loki had said to me. That he would plan to fail, he had enough strength for that. Then I stressed with her to warn Asgard, especially her mother. With what little I knew of Thanos, Loki wouldn’t come back as he had left. He would turn cruel and spiteful, lashing out at Thor in jealousy. Hela swore to tell Frigga, laid me back in my bed, and left my room. _

_ “What now?’ I whispered to the egg. “Where do I go from here? Do I continue on the course set before me?” _

_ I gasped as the egg started rocking, then was still again. I had better make that house near the fire mountain tomorrow, before it was too late. I curled back around the egg and slowly drifted back to sleep. _

_ I woke the next morning still curled around the egg. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and decided a shower would be needed. So I wrapped the blankets around and over the egg, then dragged myself out of bed. The shower helped me wake up and put everything into perspective. I had done what I could for Asgard and Loki, now I needed to focus on how I could serve Asgard. I needed to find someone capable of teaching me more than I already knew. There could be someone near the mountain, I would start there. But first, I needed to see Hela. I pulled a set of leathers out of my pocket and changed into them, strapping on my daggers and short sword. Then I went in search of Hela.  _

_ I went outside the manor to find the dwarves gathered around a table, with Hela sitting in the middle. As I got closer, I saw that they had out several pieces of paper and an ink pen with a well. They had several lists going at once. I cleared my throat to get their attention. _

_ “Excuse me,” I started. “What are we up to today?” _

_ Hela almost jumped from her seat and strode over to me. _

_ “Asgard has been warned sister,” she started. “Mother said that she believes she had a similar dream. She wasn’t able to do much because she was just a bit of a glowing ball…” _

_ “Not able to do much!” I interrupted. “She led me to Loki!” _

_ “Yes, she was only sorry she couldn’t do more.” Hela continued. “She also said that we should carry on as before. I mentioned you wanting to put up a portal in the garden, to bring in supplies. She said to check the hay spot?” _

_ “Of course, we’ll have to thank her the next time we see her.” I chuckled at the confused looks I was receiving. “She had a special spot picked out for me where I could pull supplies. I believe it was without Odin’s knowledge.” _

_ “There’s hope yet!” Hela laughed. _

_ “Okay! Can you send her the list of what we need or am I able to do that?” I asked quickly.  _

_ “Whichever is easiest for you. You know better than I what things should look like and how much of what we need, so you may as well. Stretch your powers and see how much you can handle,” she replied, “If you need me, I’m here.” _

_ “Blight!” I barked. _

_ “Miss?” he stepped out from the others. _

_ “I asked for some information last night,” I looked to him. “Were you able to find anything out?” _

_ “Yes, Miss.” he pointed towards the table and motioned two others forward. “This is what we have so far.” _

_ He listed detail after detail, showed me several drawings of houses, a chart for growing seasons. The information they were able to gather in such a short time was staggering. I mentioned a spot for a town hall and tavern, he started walking towards some roped off areas further away. The area around the manor house was littered with roped off spaces, some were even interspersed within the gardens that Hela had already created. I looked to Blight and raised my eyebrow at the gardens. _

_ “She insisted, Miss.” he said. “She said what good is beauty if there’s no one to share it with. I mentioned the possibility of children breaking things, she laughed.” _

_ “She always loved children,” I said wistfully. “Alright, give me an overestimate of what we need to get things started.” _

_ By lunchtime I was ready to stop, I was tired of lists and drawings. I asked if any of the men could cook and ended up with three helpers. We walked into the kitchen and their mouths dropped open. _

_ “Miss, this is a wonder!” one finally said. “Did Mistress Hela set this all up?” _

_ “No, I did.” I’ve never had such adoration given to me by a grown man before, except Loki but that’s different. “What? Hela said she wasn’t a very good cook and asked me to fix it up the way I would like it. It still needs a few touches but I think it’s good to start with.” _

_ “Begging your pardon, Miss.” another spoke up. “To start with?” _

_ “Yes,” I replied. “I still need a cool room, a wine cellar and a root cellar. Plus there are odds and ends that we should have but I don’t have access to.” _

_ The three just smiled and shook their heads. I shrugged and asked them to give me their names.  _

_ “Theli, Miss.” _

_ “Bali, Miss.” _

_ “Alin, Miss.” the first that had talked to me replied. “We’re cousins, Theli and Bali are brothers. We used to work with my father, cooking for the tribe. Then we were picked to go with Blight. We knew the land and most edible things along the way.” _

_ “A natural choice then, Alin.” I returned. Then with a twinkle in my eye I asked them. “Who knows the most? And who is the best cook?” _

_ “Truth is, Alin is the oldest. It was his Da that took us on, about 5 years after he had already started teaching everything to Alin.” Bali replied, and they all laughed. “He knows about some foods that are more exotic too, some are from offworld.” _

_ “What would you gentleman say to being the cooks here for Mistress Hela?” I asked. “I can’t be here all of the time. She needs someone that can be trusted and knows what they’re doing. What say you?” _

_ “We would be honored, Miss.” They all bowed to me with their hands over their bellies.  _

_ “Grand!” I sighed. “Now, I’ll pull some of my stores for you and leave you to it. I need to find someone that knows the fire mountain well.” _

_ “Miss?” Theli said, he was quiter than the others. “I think that Blight knows the most. He lived around there before we were volunteered.” _

_ “Volunteered?” I asked confused. _

_ “He means before we were put on this journey, Miss.” Bali supplied. “We all know that if you ask to go, there’s something wrong with you. So they don’t ask anymore, they just tell us we’re going.” _

_ I nodded, then set to getting food from my pockets. Various vegetables and fruits, cheeses, and some sliced meats. Then for dinner I plucked a couple turkeys from the royal farm on Asgard, leaving behind a note. I left the three cooks to do their new jobs with gusto, I loved seeing how happy they all were to be doing what they were trained for. I headed out the back door to find Blight. _

_ “Miss!” Theli said from behind me. _

_ “Yes?” I said as I turned back towards him. _

_ “I noticed the plot outside the kitchen,” he began. “Would that be for herbs and the like?” _

_ “Yes, I just haven’t got any seeds yet to start it.” _

_ “Could I,” he cut himself off and looked down. _

_ “Psst! Ask her! She won’t bite!” hissed Bali from the door. _

_ “I am!” Theli hissed back, blushing. “Could I tend it? I’ve always liked to grow things and I think it would suit me better than most.” _

_ “Of course, Theli.” I smiled at him, causing his blush to deepen. “I will let Mistress Hela know that you would like to tend it.” _

_ He laughed ,then clapped his hand over his mouth before running back into the kitchen. I shook my head and once again set off to find Blight. I finally found him with Hela, discussing the need for a blacksmith.  _

_ “The best blacksmith I know Mistress,” Blight was saying. “Lives near the fire mountain. He’s actually my uncle.” _

_ “Why does he stay near the fire mountain?” Hela asked. _

_ “He doesn’t like too many knowing, but he’s got a touch of fire magic.” Blight confided. “Most dwarves don’t want to be around someone with magic, thinks it gives them an unfair advantage.” _

_ “Really? Fire magic?” Hela looked at me and smiled. “Well, then he’s perfect for more than one job. Sister, I leave Blight in your hands.” _

_ “Before you do,” I took her arm. “The three sent with me are Theli, Bali, and Alin. Alin knows the most about cooking, but Theli would like to tend the kitchen garden. If that is alright with you?” _

_ “I thought chaos meant that things didn’t work out for you?” Hela said. _

_ “No, it just means that some things are more likely than others.” I replied with a hip bump. She laughed and nodded her assent, then walked to a group of dwarves that had drifted into our camp. _

_ “She’s getting dwarves to come to her already?” I asked Blight. _

_ “Yes, hope pulls them to her.” he confided. “When all you’ve known is hunger and hardship for generations, the promise of peace and prosperity is an intoxicating thing. With this town our Mistress Hela builds hope in their hearts.” _


	14. A Hatchling Comes

_ _

_“Why don’t we go into the empty library and you can tell me more about your uncle and the fire mountain?” I gestured towards the house, Blight nodded and followed me in. We climbed the stairs and made to go into the library. _

_ As my hand touched the knob, I felt a quick pull towards my room. I tried to ignore it but the pull happened again, this time pushing me into Blight. _

_ “Miss?” he said as he caught me. _

_ “Quietly and quickly, my room!” I snapped. _

_ His eyes wide, he followed me to my door. I put my finger to my lips to keep him quiet, then I opened my door and peered inside. On my bed, the little egg had begun to rock and a single crack could be seen on it. I looked at Blight worried, we would need to leave immediately. The hatchling had to be in a constant hot temperature for a year. _

_ “Odin’s beard,” I swore. Turning to Blight, I made a quick decision. “Go, find Hela. Tell her the hatchling comes. We will need to leave immediately. I will set the portal to my closet, then….” _

_ “Then what Miss?” Blight pressed. _

_ “Blight, sometimes I wonder about my mind.” I sighed. “Never mind, I forgot for a minute that I can tell her myself. Are you prepared for a journey to the fire mountain?” _

_ “As prepared as one can be,” he replied. “But miss it would take weeks to get there and then more back.” _

_ “No it won’t,” I whispered, turning back to look at my bed. I then quickly told Hela what was happening and made sure that she wouldn’t mind me stealing Blight for a day. “Blight, I need you to think of your uncle’s house, right in front of his door. I’m going to take that image from your mind and take us there.” _

_ He gulped but nodded for me to go ahead. I touched his temple and got the image I would need. After finishing up the portal on my closet I picked up the egg, took Blight’s arm and teleported us to the fire mountain. I let go of Blight and motioned for him to get his uncle. The egg in my hand had cracked again, one more and the top would be off. Gently, I set the egg down onto a goose nest that had been abandoned. Ignoring the commotion behind me, I sent encouraging thoughts to the little dragon. As I watched, entranced, the little red head of a baby dragon peeked out of the egg. _

_ “Come little one,” I whispered. “Show the world how wonderful you are!” With that said, it popped up and smiled. _

_ _

_ From behind me I heard a chorus of gasps. I turned to see the most amazing family that I had ever set eyes on! My eyes widened and my mouth dropped, _

_ I shook myself and turned back to my charge. The little one came first and now it….. No, she always would. _

_ “I apologize for my rudeness,” I began. “My charge needed to be in a hot climate immediately. Also Blight did not tell me how _ ** _special_ ** _ you and your wife are. Fear not, I will not harm you and yours. I came seeking your aid.” _

_ I picked up my hatchling and turned to meet the fire giant and his wife. _

_ “What do you want?” Not the best introduction but under the circumstances, I’d take it. _

_ “I am Lady Brenna, Goddess of Chaos. Daughter of Hephaestus, God of Fire, and Aphrodite, Goddess of Love.” I began. _

_ “I don’t care who you are, I want to know what you want?” His tone turned harder and colder than a glacier on Jotunheim. _

_ “I need your help.” I tried again. _

_ “Got that part, last chance.” I was beginning to get mad at this point. _

_ “Dear,” his wife laid her hand on his arm. “She came all this way, we could at least offer her a drink. Maybe a bite to eat. Come on, Big bang, please.” _

_ “ Not in front of the kid or the stranger, please.” His smile for her reminded me so much of Loki’s that I became choked up, and I had to wipe a tear out of the corner of my eye. “Fine, I agree to listen over dinner. You may stay the night at the least. If I do not agree tonight, you leave come morning. Agreed?” _

_ “That is more than fair, sir.” I responded. “ May I know the names of my host and his charming wife?” _

_ “I like her husband!” his wife gave a sultry laugh. “Sure we can’t keep her?” _

_ “Adrastos,” he pointed at himself, then his wife. “Calypso.” He walked out of his house and over to his forge. _

_ “I apologize for my husband Lady Brenna.” Calypso said smiling. “His element comes out often.” _

_ “Brenna, please.” I replied. “It’s okay. I have had trouble myself with that aspect. Anything I can do to help?” _

_ A rich laugh erupted from her. “Brenna,” she nodded. “It will depend on if you can keep him occupied for the next six months.” She turned and walked into the house. _

_ “Six months?” I whispered to Blight. _

_ “She’s three months along with their first child.” He explained, then he gave a short laugh. “I hear she’s sick of his ‘help’. She’s been trying to find something to keep him busy and out of her hair. If you want someone on your side?” _

_ I nodded emphatically. “I need someone on my side besides you.” _

_ “Follow her,” he smiled. “I’ll try my uncle.” _

_ “Norns help us,” I shook my head and followed Calypso into her home._


	15. Allies

_ Please,” Calypso gestured towards a chair. “You can keep me company.” _

_ “Are you sure?” I asked. “I know my way around the kitchen.” _

_ “I’m sure,” she replied. “I know my kitchen, I don’t even let Adrastos here. Would you like some scraps for her?” She pointed at the hatchling. _

_ “Yes, I was about to ask.” I said. “Do you know much about dragons?” _

_ “I did,” she said wistfully. “I was asked to watch the nest of a fire dragon that lived near my home on Muspelheim. Something happened and I never saw her again. Then four months ago we were forced to flee the planet. Adra’s brother had married a dwarf here and she had told us of the fire mountain.” _

_ “It all worked out?”  _

_ “It did. Still, I wish I knew what became of Crimson.” she finished. _

_ “Crimson? Was that her full name?” I asked carefully. _

_ “No, she said it was,” she thought for awhile as she chopped up the meat. “Crimsonstar! That was it. Why, did you meet a dragon on Muspelheim?” She laughed skeptically. _

_ “As a matter of fact,” I began. “My hatchling is Star’s last clutch. She asked me to care for the little one, then she passed on.” _

_ Calypso stopped chopping, she drew in a shuddering breath. I stood from my chair and went to her. The loss was still fresh for me and I had never had the chance to mourn. Together we mourned the loss of a truly great creature that had impacted both of our lives. As we sat on her kitchen floor and cried, the little hatchling crawled between us and nuzzled our faces. She projected a feeling of love and comfort to us, then chirruped until we smiled. _

_ “Have I missed something important?” Adrastos said from the doorway. _

_ “Yes, love.” Calypso answered softly. “Crimsonstar has passed, this is her last hatchling. Brenna has been gifted the honor of raising the little one.” _

_ “I am sorry, I know you loved her.” he responded, taking his wife in his arms. “Ironic that in all of Muspelheim, Brenna finds the one dragon that you know.” He looked to me, his eyes smoldering. _

_ “I told you, I am the Goddess of Chaos.” My eyes blazed in response to his insinuation. “The unexpected tends to happen for me  **quite** often. If you will excuse me, I will take my charge and pitch a tent in the yard. I will not stay where my word is doubted.” I stood, took the bowl of scraps, and walked out the front door. Behind me I could hear Calypso lay into her husband, I would leave him to her.  _

_ “Miss?” Blight asked as I stomped by him. He followed me to where I had decided to set up camp. “Miss, what are you doing?” _

_ “I understand not wanting to advertise being here, especially since he is not of this world” I ranted heatedly. “But I will  **not** allow him to call my honor into question.” _

_ As we stood talking, the stone cottage behind us had flames burst out of every crevice. I looked on amazed, then a large shape was thrown out of the fire by the fire. But looking closer, I saw that the fire had the shape of a woman. The large shape that was thrown, rolled out to end up being… _

_ _

_ “Adrastos!” yelled Blight from beside me, but he made no move to help his uncle. “He’s really done it this time!” _

_ “What has he done Blight?” I asked in wonder. _

_ He’s made his pregnant, elemental wife mad.” Blight cringed. “Why don’t we set up camp and get comfortable. This may take the night to blow over. Do you happen to have a spare tent and some rations?” _

_ “The tent I have,” I smiled at him. “I don’t believe in rations though. Do you care for fish?” _

_ “Miss, I have never had fish.” he told me. “Do I want to?” _

_ “Yes, you do.” I replied with a smirk.  _

_ He agreed to pitch the tents, since I would cook and set up the campfire. I pulled a different satchel out of a pocket and placed the now fed dragon in it. Then it was time to get to work. While I pulled supplies out of my pockets, Blight went and got some nice large rocks for us to put in a circle for the fire. I asked Blight about his family and he filled me in while he pitched the tents. I cooked as I listened. His father was a fire giant, his mother a dwarf and together they had a very large family. He was the oldest of 15 children, I nearly choked on my water as I drank, and wasn’t too upset about having to leave home to find his place in this world. He started telling me stories of growing up with so many siblings. As we worked and got to know each other better, I noticed Adastros inching towards us. Without stopping what I was doing, I added two seats to our camp. I knew that the meal Calypso had been preparing had gone up in flames with the rest of the household goods, so I had automatically brought out enough for them as well. Adastros sat in the seat that was furthest from me and stared into the fire, finding peace within the dancing flames. _

_ “Tell me Miss,” Blight began with a subtle wink. “What brings you to Nifleheim? I know you are sister to Mistress Hela…” _

_ “HELA!?” roared Adastros.  _

_ “If you make me burn this fish, you will sleep under the stars!” I seethed. _

_ “You are the sister of Lady Death!?” he asked. “And you led her to me, nephew!?” _

_ “Oh, do shut up!” Calypso stepped out of the shadows, she was back to her more normal appearance. “Not everything is about you! Let the woman speak her piece.” _

_ “Thank you,” I inclined my head to Calypso. “As I was going to say, I am not Hela’s sister. I am her future sister-by-marriage, I was promised to a Prince of Asgard.” _

_ “A Prince?” said Blight confused. “You don’t know which one?” _

_ “It’s a long story, but since we have nowhere to go……” _

_ I told them the long tale of growing up in Asgard at the royal palace, falling in love, becoming a new Goddess, going to Muspelheim and meeting Star. I cried a little as I told of my time with her and what she had taught me. Then I told them of my dreams of Loki, Hela coming to get me, and coming to Nifleheim. I ended with my dream of Loki’s imprisonment, the hatchling calling to me. _

_ “And then we teleported here.” I finished. I started pulling plates out of my pocket, beginning to serve everyone the fish and potatoes that I had made. _

_ “So no matter what my husband tells you, you will build a dwelling nearby.” stated Calypso. I nodded and began feeding the hatchling leftover fish, she ate it greedily. “Will you name her? Or allow her to choose a name for herself?” _

_ “I am unsure,” I admitted. “I want to call her something other than hatchling but I feel that she should choose her own name.” _

_ "Why not ask her?" said Blight. _

_ I opened my mouth to reply, stopped, blinked several times, then closed my mouth. It was such a simple idea that it had never occurred to me. I glanced at Calypso to see her reaction, she looked as embarrassed as I was. I looked back at Blight and just shrugged.  _

_ "Honestly, it hadn't occurred to me." I answered.  _

_ "The one with all the answers and it didn't occur to you?" Adrastos sneered. "Scandalous." _

_ "Well, you didn't think of it either!" Calypso snapped.  _

_ "Please, both of you." I entreated. "You have a very special relationship together. Don't let my presence tarnish what you have." _

_ "How would you know our relationship?" Adrastos said quietly.  _

_ "Two reasons actually," I replied . "She looks at you the way I look at Loki and the other way around." _

_ "What's the second reason Miss?" Blight asked, curious.  _

_ "My mother is Aphrodite, she may have passed a few things down to me in the last 500 years." I laughed. I looked down at my hatchling hoping to try and talk to her. Only to find her fast asleep, having eaten her fill of fish. I smiled affectionately at her, then I realized she had already won my heart. _

_ “It happens quickly, I’m told.” Blight said. I cocked my head at him in confusion. “They become your world. Little ones need someone to take care of them, that’s why most babies are cute.” _

_ “Blight, dear,” Calypso laughed. “I’m pretty sure heredity has something to do with that as well.” _

_ “Then our little flame will be the envy of the cosmos,” Adastros said quietly while gazing at the stars. “With Caly as its mother, there is no other way it could turn out.” _

_ Adastros finished his plate, nodded his thanks to me, then disappeared into the tent that Blight had pitched for him. Minutes later he emerged dressed only in leather pants, without a word he turned towards his forge and left. _

_ “He goes to fix new furniture for our home,” Calypso explained. “With so many fire wielders under one roof our furniture must be metal. Then when we have times like now, there is less to replace.” _

_ “I’ll see if he needs any help,” Blight stood. “It has been some time but I think I remember what to do.” _

_ Calypso smiled at me, then stood and began cleaning plates and the pan I had used. She looked wistfully towards her husband. _

_ “You are right,” she began without looking to me. “What we have is special, but what we want for our growing family is safety. With Thanos loose, there will be no peace anywhere. He has not said but he will help you.” _

_ “You’re sure?” I asked. _

_ “We have been married longer than you have been alive child,” she turned to me and I could see the ages in her eyes. “He and I know more together than most dragons twice our age. Besides I do not just wield fire, I  _ ** _am _ ** _ fire. We do this for our child and for those that come after.” _

_ She stood, nodded at me as well, then went to the tent to rest. As I sat there with my little hatchling asleep in my arms, I wondered if I could make it easier for them. I decided to think while I drifted to sleep, so I stood and went into my tent. I thought for a long time and fina _ _lly it dawned on me what they could use. Feeling like I had accomplished more in one night than I had in days, I curled around the hatchling and fell into a deep sleep._


	16. Stretching My Powers

_ When morning came and everyone came out of their tents, I sat at the fire tending a small pot of oats. I set my pan on a flat rock close to the fire and began to cook eggs as well. Blight came out and looked at me in question. _

_ “When a newly hatched dragon wants to eat, you get up whether you want to or not.” I replied. _

_ “Or?” he said. _

_ “Or you learn, as I did, that your bedding must be flame proof.” I laughed. _

_ Blight smiled and went to the stream that we could hear in the distance to wash up. Adastros was close behind him. I continued to cook and plan in my mind what needed to be done so that I could return to Hela when she needed me. When the two men came back, Calypso emerged from the tent she had shared with her husband. As he passed her she took his hand and pulled him back. He bent to hear her whispered words and blushed deeply. When he stood straight he turned to talk with me, but I did not miss the grin she gave him or the quick kiss to his cheek. I was glad they had made up, it would make things easier on them and me. _

_ “I wish to apologize for my temper last night,” he began awkwardly. “Caly has told me that she wishes to help. Whatever you need, we will find a way. I must tell you why we fled Muspelheim.” _

_ “If it is your business, you need not answer to me.”  _

_ “I know, but the mountain did not always burn so hot. We stay close to keep it from destroying this region. It was done as punishment for hiding Caly and I.” Adastros explained. “I am his father’s half brother, our mother was the same. But my other brother had decided to return home and start building an army. His goal is to take and destroy Asgard.” _

_ My head snapped up and I stared into his mournful face. He looked away before I did. The only being that there had been rumors of lately was Surtur and I had found no trace of him on Muspelheim. Had I been misled? Did Surtur truly come back to destroy Asgard and I had told Odin it was a lie? I had to get all the information I could and pass it on to Thor. Instead of saying anything I motioned for him to continue his story. He swallowed and continued on. _

_ “As you have no doubt guessed, my brother is Surtur. He wanted me to join him so that we could put an end to Odin for defeating him so long ago. But I knew that he wouldn’t stop there, so I declined. He came to my home and explained that it wasn’t a request. If I did not do as he wanted my wife and unborn child would pay the price. I consented to buy time. We left everything behind, we were convinced he wouldn’t follow. We were wrong.” _

_ “He came to the volcano, it was dormant at the time, and demanded the townspeople tell him where we were. They did not know, we told noone. He said for their part in our treachery, they would die by fire.” Calypso said softly. “Because I am fire, I can calm the volcano. It still breathes heat and wishes to release lava, but it is contained and will not destroy this world as Surtur planned.” _

_ “Now you understand why Hela’s name brought the reaction it did.” Adastros finished. _

_ “She has nothing to do with Surtur. She has decided that she wishes to help the people of Nifleheim. She has begun transforming this desolate wasteland to a realm of beauty and peace. Even now she works to make things better.” I tried to explain, beside me Blight nodded and took up the tale. _

_ “Mistress Hela is creating a town uncle,” he said. “I helped draw the plans for it and lay the ropes where homes will go. A real tavern again!” _

_ “I had heard there was green in the north again,” Calypso admitted. _

_ “But what of Hela?” Adastros asked. “Her thirst for blood can not have been quenched with so few victims.” _

_ “She has told me that she no longer yearns for tears and blood.” I said. Then I had an idea. “Will you trust me?” _

_ Calypso sat beside me, took my hand and smiled. “I would trust you. Crimson would never entrust her last hatchling to someone that wasn’t trustworthy.” _

_ I put my hand to her temple and showed her what Hela was creating. The plans, the talks, the reaction of the scouting party, and ‘Moron’ with his blessing. She burst into laughter and looked to her husband. _

_ “Are you sure we can’t just adopt grown ones into our family? I like this Hela so much more than the old! She gave an idiot a blessing!” _

_ “Why?” he asked. Blight leaned over and told his uncle what had happened, finishing with the blessing that had been given. Adastros’ lip twitched.”Okay, I will give her a chance.”  _

_ “What do we start with, Miss?” Blight asked as he handed plates and bowls to me. _

_ “Start with?” _

_ “Yes, what do we do first.” Blight replied. _

_ “Oh, yes ...start with for the day.” I started thinking about priorities. “I believe the home needs to be first. It doesn’t really make sense to do anything until the house is up and the portal is connected.” I finally said. “That also means that we can start working from here to set the planet right.” _

_ “I feel that something is different this morning,” Calypso remarked. “The time seems to be off, like we are running while the rest of the universe crawls.” _

_ “Hela!” I mumbled. “Give me a minute please.” _

_ I jumped up and climbed into my tent, hatchling still asleep in my arms. I situated myself so that I would be comfortable, then threw my mind towards Hela. I searched until I found her hard at work on the town, I’d forgotten the times would be different since we were further south then they were. I waited until she was free of anything that could hurt her and no longer using her powers, then I yelled as loud as I could into her mind. _

_ “Hela!” _

_ I could feel her jump as she squealed in surprise. I laughed hysterically inside her mind. _

_ “That was childish and not funny at all Brenna!” she yelled back. “What do you need? Is everything working out alright?” _

_ “Hmm, what do I need?” I started. “Oh! I need to know why the planet is revolving faster than it was yesterday. Has someone been tampering with time again, Hela?” _

_ “Um, no?” _

_ “That sounds like you are either not sure or you don’t want to have to explain it to me.” I replied. “Spill sister. What is going on?” _

_ “Mother said that you need to be prepared ahead of time so that you can join the Avengers on Midgard with Thor so I had to speed up the planet a little. Got it? Okay good, talk to you later!” She said it all so quickly that I barely had time to register what she had said .Then she kicked me out of her mind and blocked me, preventing me from answering her or getting more information. I was so frustrated I screamed out loud, but with the scream came a rush of flames. When the smoke cleared my tent was gone, I sat there amid ash with everyone staring at me in surprise. _

_ “I take it Mistress Hela is responsible and she won’t let you in on the secret.” Blight said helpfully. _

_ “Argh!” was all I could get to come out. When I went to get up I accidentally jostled the hatchling, waking her from her after breakfast nap. “Now look what I’ve done!” _

_ “Sleepy.” said a soft voice in my mind. _

_ “I’m sorry dear.” I sent back. “I didn’t mean to wake you. Since you are awake, could you help me with something?” _

_ She yawned and turned her beautiful eyes to me. “Play?”  _

_ “No, sweetie.” I replied. “I want to know if you have a name already or if you would like me to pick one out for you?” _

_ She turned her head to consider. “Not mommy.” She knew that I wasn’t her mother, I was surprised at her pointing it out. _

_ “No, but mommy asked me to raise you. I don’t want to call you hatchling all the time.” _

_ She nodded, then smiled. “Mommy was Crimsonstar, daddy was Nightfire. I like Starfire.” Then she burrowed into my arms and went back to sleep. I looked up at Caly, amazement written on my face. _

_ “What did she say?” Caly asked gently. _

_ “She knew that I wasn’t her mother. She knew her parents names,” I said slightly confused. _

_ “Yes, dragons are born with their lineage known to them.” _

_ “I didn’t know that.” I confessed. “She wants to be called Starfire, after her parents. She said her father was called Nightfire.” _

_ “Nightfire?” Caly said, I nodded. “That isn’t a fire dragon name, it sounds like a nocturnal guardian.” _

_ “Star told me that her mating wasn’t natural, it was forced by a man.” I revealed. “The man didn’t survive the forcing.” _

_ “That is unfortunate,” Adastros said cryptically. _

_ “Would you care to elaborate? Please,” I asked. “I need to know this for Starfire’s future.” _

_ “Very well,” Adastros sighed. “Since she is a halfbreed, we do not know what traits will be passed down. She could be able to shift like the nocturnals, grow to despise daylight, her scales could turn white, she may be able to manipulate fire more than her mother could. We just won’t know until it happens.” _

_ “I see,” I whispered, shocked at what I had been told. “Excuse me please, I need some time alone. I think I will search for a homesite.” _

_ “Would you like me to keep Starfire for you?” offered Calypso. I smiled warmly and passed her Starfire. _

_ I turned towards the volcano and started walking. I missed Adastros shake his head at Blight,nod at his wife, then stand and begin to follow me. I walked until I reached the stream that I had heard from camp, I stopped and half turned my head. _

_ “You didn’t have to follow me,” I called back. “Adastros, I am a trained warrior of Asgard. One of the most feared in the army.” _

_ “Who is most feared?” he asked coming up next to me. _

_ “Loki.”I said looking at him. “He taught me everything he knows.” _

_ He raised his brow, I smiled and continued walking. After a time we turned towards the mountains, I wanted the durability of stone around me. Starfire would need to have a cave or something close to that, therefore the mountains were our best choice. As we drew closer, I reached out with my powers. A forest grew around us, with many different types of trees. Flowers bloomed and vines entangled themselves with trees. As time went on I would add wildlife to the planet, taking them from similar places on Asgard and depositing them on this one. I would have to bring an over abundance of them so that they could flourish and produce more before the locals started hunting again. Maybe use some of my powers from my mother and increase their reproduction. Satisfied with the growth around us, I sent a tendril of protective magic around the forests. While the locals could still chop wood for fires and homes the second one tree was felled, two more would sprout elsewhere. We finally came to the mountains and I basked in the heat from them.  _

_ “Would you guard my back, Adastros?” I asked. _

_ “Child with what you have already done, you need not ask.” he replied. “This planet thanks you, can you not feel it? No harm will come to you here. But for your peace of mind, I shall remain and watch your back.” _

_ I gave him my most sincere smile, then closed my eyes and began to work. I was not taught to rip and force my will upon the world around me. My parents taught me to ask and gently persuade it to do my will. Before me a stone cliffside home appeared, complete with stairs, balcony and a small bridge. I thanked the elements for their help, then begged a cave for my charge. Behind the home, the cliff opened up and allowed for a cave as well. _

_ We had been thanked by the planet, there was even a mountain spring for fresh water. Acknowledging that I planned to bring wildlife back, there was also a permanent protection around the home. Nothing that screamed magic, just a feeling of peace that even hunting predators would honor. _

__


	17. Making a Home

_ I opened my eyes and laughed out loud, then turned to show Adastros. He stared in amazement, he would look at me then look at the dwelling. He kept doing that for a time, then he slowly went up and touched the rocks of the house. He turned to me and sank to one knee, I looked at him confused. _

_ “Lady, you need nothing from me.” he said. “In all my years, I would never have wrought such wonders as I have seen you create this day. Yours eyes were closed, you did not see the fire caressing the stone like a lover. The mountain opening and giving the fire a place rest within it. May I bring my family to be raised in this haven, my Lady?” _

_ “I would welcome your family,” I began, then felt a blessing spilling forth. “On this ground your family will flourish. The world has offered you sanctuary for your bravery and sacrifice. I give you peace as well. Surtur will not realize his dream, he will be conquered and your home planet set free. Your grandchildren will know their heritage but be happy here. Fire flows in your blood, fire is your love and wife, embers spark within your wife. As long as your line lasts, fire will flow through them and peace will be theirs.” _

_ As I spoke, flames engulfed us. As Adastros saw before, the flames caressed us lovingly. Suddenly the ground started to shake, the flames around us roared like a pride of Midgards lions and shot towards the sky. Planet wide eyes were forced towards the sky, a fire large enough to engulf the planet was witnessed by all and written in each heart was the promise made to Adastros of peace. All would do their best to ensure the peace and happiness of his line. As the fire returned after doing its work, it brought forth a creature many thought long extinct. It perched delicately on the rooftop of the rocky home. _

_ “Wow,” I said. “I’ve never done a blessing that powerful! I didn’t know I could! Um, Adastros?” _

_ “My Lady?” he replied. _

_ “What’s that?” I asked, pointing to the creature sitting on my roof. He turned and nearly fell over in his joy. _

_ “My Lady! That is a phoenix!” he said in awe. “We thought them extinct, I have never seen one in all my life.” _

_ _

_ I walked to my home, careful to be as unthreatening as possible. I looked at the beautiful bird before me. She was the most amazing creature I had ever seen, fire burned all around her. I gave a curtsy and acknowledged her superiority. In my mind I heard a chuckle, then a velvety voice thick with age spoke. _

_ “At least this child has manners. When I left none treated me with such respect. I was hunted, my eggs stolen before the chicks could hatch, my burning feathers used to adorn uppity snobs.” _

_ “I am sorry you were subjected to such insults, Burning One.” I replied. “None shall hunt you while I breath!” _

_ Again fire flew from my body, flowed over the graceful phoenix, and became a part of her flaming body. I gasped, I didn’t know that was possible. I had added a fiery blessing to her body in protection. _

_ “You little one, are full of surprises. Noone has blessed me with protection since my dear friend from Asgard died in battle. She was a Valkyrie and Goddess of Chaos.” _

_ “Great Burning One, this is Lady Brenna of Asgard. She has been granted the title Goddess of Chaos.” Adastros supplied. _

_ “Newly granted,” I added quietly. _

_ “Well met, Goddess of Chaos. You do your predecessor proud already, child. The planet has not been so prosperous in over an eon. Are you solely to thank for this?” _

_ “No, Burning One.” I replied honestly. “My soon to be sister by marriage, Hela of Asgard Goddess of Death, she started the  _

_ Rebirth.” _

_ “Goddess of Death? That is an odd title for one who brings forth life. I must speak to the Allfather about changing that title, it no longer suits her. I am aware of what has happened in my absence, her banishment will be lifted. I feel the planet is moving faster, Hela?” _

_ “Yes, she says I need to learn more in less time. Stretch my powers she likes to say. Then I will be needed on Midgard.” I explained. _

_ “She is also young to have such power. We will make this planet a home and a haven for you little one. I am called Onyx. I am the last of my kind, for now. There may come a time in the future when I will lay a clutch and start my species over. Matters with this Thanos must be settled first. You have found that which was lost child. I go to update the Allfather. I will return.” _

_ Then she beat her wings and flew towards the sky, when she cleared the mountains she disappeared, teleporting to Asgard. I took Adastros by the hand and helped him to his unsteady feet. I patted his arm and had him look at me. _

_ “Are you well?” I asked. _

_ “I am not sure,” he said. “Did I just witness a Phoenix claim you and this planet?” _

_ “That’s how I saw it.” I laughed. _

_ “Would you go get my wife and nephew? I don’t believe I will be awake to help.” And with that he passed out into my arms, I had to carefully lay him on the ground. I sent a flickering flame over him to make sure he only slept, and was pleased to find that he was fine. Just slightly overwhelmed. So I stood and teleported to camp. When I appeared back at camp, I spun around knives springing to my hands and blocked an attack from Blight. _

_ “Hel! Miss you can’t go surprising me like that after all the weird stuff that has happened!” he yelled. _

_ “What happened?” I asked immediately. _

_ “Fire went around the whole planet! Didn’t you see that?” he asked. _

_ “See it?” I said, he nodded quickly. “I caused it!” _

_ “What have you done and where is my husband?” Calypso came up behind Blight, still holding Starfire. “Our home, his forge. They’ve disappeared! That would not happen unless he was dead or left. He would not leave without us.” _

_ “Peace, Calypso, he is well.” I reassured. “He has decided to move your home and family.” _

_ “Why!?” she demanded before I could say. _

_ “The area that I have claimed as my home has been blessed by the planet.” I explained to her amazed expression. “Further, I have blessed your line far into the future. He wishes to live in our haven and raise his family in peace. Will you join me?” _

_ I held my hand out to her, she took it shaking. I snapped, camp was broke and placed in my pocket. I then held out my other hand to Blight, he took it warily. _

_ “Lady, can’t we walk?” he asked.  _

_ “Yes, but this is quicker.” I smiled at him, then looked at Caly. “You might feel a slight upset in your stomach. I will be gentle, I promise.” _

_ Before I teleported , I thought and tried putting a protective fire around her so that she wouldn’t get ill from the movement. As the fire went around her, I transported. When we arrived at the new house, I sent a flicker around Caly as well to be sure of her health. I started and looked up at her, she smiled at me and put her finger to her lips.  _

_ “Everywhere I go, I find people that my Loki would have so much fun with!” I told her. “He is the God of Mischief.” _

_ She let out a sultry laugh and went to her husband, who was just waking up. As he sat and told her of all the wonders that had happened before him and motioned to Blight. _

_ “Miss?”  _

_ “I need you to do something for me,” I began. “I must get this house sorted but I don’t want to leave them with nothing. Do you think they would mind staying with me until I can get settled and talk to Hela?” _

_ “Did you really summon a Phoenix?” he asked me, I smiled and nodded at him. “Mistress, I believe that they would kiss your toes if you asked. Our home will be brought to its former glory thanks to you and Mistress Hela.” _

_ “You have helped with that,” I reminded him.  _

_ “A small amount, Mistress. How may I help you, here and now?” he replied. _

_ “I will need to look at the house, I just sent what I needed to the mountain. It decided how many rooms I would need. Once that is done, I will put the kitchen in order.” I began. _

_ “I will put the kitchen in order for you, Mistress.” Caly said from behind me. _

_ “Please, don’t call me Mistress. I am by far the youngest one here, Starfire doesn’t count. I would be your friend and equal, please.” I pleaded with them. _

_ “If that is your wish Brenna, but only when we four are together.” Adastros insisted. “You have proven yourself worthy of the title we honor you with.” _

_ “I thank you all and ask that you grant me a favor,” I looked at each of them in turn. “Adastros, would you and your family allow me to house you? Please, don’t object immediately. I will not always be able to be here. The home needs constant care and I am sure that there will be a town built close by. I trust you to keep everything safe and in order.” _

_ “I would say no, but you make a good argument.” he glanced at Calypso, who grinned wildly. “We would be honored to be your friends and live with you.” _

_ “Thank you, I do ask Caly that I be allowed to cook once in awhile.” I laughed. _

_ “After the fish you made last night!” she exclaimed. “You are the only one I would allow in my kitchen.” _


	18. Preparations

_ Adastros looked for a place to put his forge downstream for the safety of our drinking water. Blight sat with Starfire, feeding her and then playing with her. Calypso and I walked into the kitchen so that we could get it started, breakfast had been hours ago and we were all getting hungry. A cold room was in place, so I filled it with meat in the back and everything that couldn’t be left out was toward the front. We decided on the spice cabinet and filled it as well. The place was set up better than Hela’s, so after adding knives, silverware, glasses, plates, and bowls I left to find the master bedroom. The master bedroom ended up being in the small tower. It had several doors that led to nowhere, these would be used as portals to different places around the cosmos. I thought that a nap would be in order until lunch was done. I had used more magical energy in one morning than I usually had in a week on Asgard. I pulled the bed from Hela's house to my room and crawled inside just as a knock came from the door. _

_ "Come," I yelled.  _

_ The door opened and Blight brought in an exhausted Starfire. He cocked his head and handed her to me.  _

_ "Thank you, would you come get me when lunch is ready? I should rest until then to help restore my magic."  _

_ At his nod, I put Starfire under the blankets and curled around her. I awoke to something nibbling my ear about half an hour later. I giggled and turned over in my bed, then it started nibbling my toes. I sighed and decided Starfire wanted to be fed, if I wanted to keep my lovely bed I had better get to it. I pushed my blankets off and stared outside, the sun had set! I had slept the day away, there was too much to do for me to sleep all day! I swept Starfire into my arms and rushed down the stairs. When I got to the main floor I was greeted by the most wonderful smell, food that I didn’t have to make! I followed it to the kitchen and heard laughter just before I walked in. _

_ “He had cut my hair! At the time I was furious but looking back now, it was a good prank.” Sif was saying. _

_ “SIF!” I yelled, running to her and crushing her into a hug. _

_ “Ow!”she replied as a puff of flame came up from between us. _

_ “I’m so sorry Starfire!” I said quickly. I let go of Sif and nuzzled Starfire in apology, Sif glanced at her and nodded her approval. _

_ “She’s as big as they said,” she commented. “Not that I doubted their word. It’s just that you left only a few days ago and now she looks weeks old.” _

_ “About that,” I hedged. She eyed me suspiciously. “Apparently Frigga told Hela I needed more time to be ready to join Thor on Midgard.” _

_ “Hela’s playing with time again.” Sif stated, I grimaced as I gave her a nod. “That explains much. I did want to ask you sister, why was I sent by Bifrost after a giant fiery bird landed in Asgard?” _

_ “Onyx made it safely then.” Adastros commented. _

_ “She did.” Sif reassured. “She landed two days ago and gave the palace guard quite the scare. A Phoenix has not been seen in Asgard since Odin was in swaddling clothes.” _

_ “Two days ago?” I asked. “She left this morning. I know Hela played with time but not that much! “ I looked to my companions and noticed Blight was not among them. “Where’s Blight?” _

_ “Are you hungry? We have stew going with some of that meat you brought out.” Caly said quickly as Adastros got up and started edging towards the outside door. _

_ “I had better check the forge again, I’d hate to start these woods on fire.” he said as he bolted out the door. _

_ “Coward!” his wife called, we heard laughter quickly getting weaker as he ran. _

_ “That means that there are things I need to know,” I said. “How long was I out?” _

_ “Almost a week.” whispered Calypso, she quickly explained as my eyes widened. “You were drained, after the first day we sent a message through the fires to Hela. She teleported here and checked you herself. She told us not to worry, you were only spent. She took Blight with her, left some new ones with us and said she would call for help.” _

_ “That’s why I was called then,” Sif joined in. “Makes sense now. I was simply told by the Allmother that my talents were needed elsewhere. At least I can get away from Lok…...look at all the beautiful dishes you created!” _

_ “Sif!” I scolded. “You know you don’t hedge well. You are trying to cover up something I was not supposed to know. Loki is back?” _

_ “Maybe,” she said as she looked at her feet. _

_ “Come Sif, we need to talk.” I gave Starfire to Calypso and took Sif by the arm.  _

_ “Um no, I like the kitchen.” she started. _

_ “Sif, that will not save you. Come to my chambers.” _

_ “Said the spider to the fly,” she muttered. _

_ I gave her an evil smirk and then pushed her towards my room. As we climbed the stairs of the tower I sent a thought to Calypso, telling her we might be a little while. When we got to the room I sat Sif on my bed then turned at placed a barrier on the door. Sif looked at me in fear, I just smiled back and went to the door of the bathing room. I would wait her out, she wasn’t very good at keeping things quiet. Besides, the bathing room had not been done yet and that would give me an excuse to be puttering. _

_ I opened the door and saw that Hela had at least done the basics. Bath, toilet, sink, mirrors, vanity and closet were all there but nothing was decorated and there were no linens. I thought for a moment and decided shades of green would work for this bathroom. I started on curtains and went all the way through the linens, these I had in my pocket so I didn’t need to create them. These were to be in our room once we were married and had a place to ourselves, they would grace this home until then. _

_ “He hasn’t been back long,” Sif mumbled. _

_ “Really,” I grinned to myself. “How does he look?” _

_ I continued changing the decor to my liking as she fidgeted on the bed. Creamy walls with green vines flowed into being. Ivy grew up the tower from the ground, winding around as it came up and then flowers burst open in the window. I had misjudged the time, I looked out the window to see the sky lightening with the morning sun.  _

_ “He does not look well, my Lady.” Sif finally confessed, that she had called me Lady concerned me. “His eyes are shadowed, his tricks are no longer funny, he is malicious, condescending. He finds fault with almost everything Thor does and makes biting comments to hurt him.He is not himself.” _

_ “I expected that,”I said quietly. I put the finishing touches on the room and turned back to her. “Would you share your memories of him with me sister? Your recent memories.” _

_ “I am open to you,” Sif offered back. I sat beside her and placed my hand gently to her temple. I jerked back, tears beginning to fall from my eyes. I looked to her and she had tears in her eyes as well. “I would have saved you the pain sister.” _

_ _

_ “I know, I thank you for that kindness.” I whispered, the barrier to my room vanished. “I need a moment, please. The knowledge is one thing, the experience is another.” _

_ I heard the door close behind her and I replaced the barrier. I wanted no one to pity me or feel sorry for me. I would deal with my grief, cool my rising anger, and then plan for his redemption. I felt an unexpected touch of something wet on my cheek and glanced up to find Starfire licking me. She crooned at me and spoke in my mind. _

_ “Who is Loki, Miss?” _

_ “Dear you don’t have to call me Miss,” I said, she only trilled in return. ”Loki is the man I love. Something bad was done to him, it changed who he thinks he is. I have to find a way to fix his mind.” _

_ “Love him, like me?” _

_ “No,” I laughed and explained a bit better. “I am supposed to be his mate one day.” _

_ I could tell this was the right way to tell her but that she was still slightly confused. She had the concept of a mother, a father, and a baby but more than that was difficult to place.  _

_ “One day he and I want to be able to have babies of our own together,” I tried again. “We only want to have babies together, no one else.” _

_ “Oh, not like dragons have a bunch of babies at once?” _

_ “Would you like to see my memories of growing up and Loki?” I asked carefully. “I can show you how he is supposed to be. That way if you meet him, you will understand better.” _

_ “Yes, makes sense. Let me see how older ones talk too. Not like baby.” _

_ “Alright, but you have to promise to allow yourself to be little. Even if others think you need to grow up faster.” I bargained. _

_ “Deal.” _

_ I thought to touch her temple but she nuzzled up to me and placed her forehead to mine. She asked to be let into my mind, instead of me going into hers. I allowed her to but was surprised, I thought she would be too young for such magic. She sifted through my memories, found ones she liked and watched. Then she went for the ones about Loki. She saw the good times and the bad, then she found Thanos. I tried to shut her out of my mind, to shield her from the evil in the universe, but she would have none of it. By the time she had seen what she wanted, I was no longer able to hold in my despair. I broke off contact with her and just cried. I cried for Loki and all the pain that he had endured. I cried for Frigga because she had to watch the little boy that she adored become a vessel for hatred. I cried for Thor and the pain that he would endure for the love of his brother. But most of all, I cried for our dream of a life together filled with peace and love. As I cried out all of my frustration, anxiety, and hopelessness I felt a pair of small hands hugging me tight. I looked up to see there was a child next to me, the look on my face must have said it all because she laughed. It was the most innocent thing I had ever heard, it brought to mind sunshine after days of rain. _

_ _

_ Where did you come from little one?" I asked. _

_ "It looks like I can shift my form," she replied. "Would it upset you if I called you mother?" _

_ "Starfire?" I asked amazed, she smiled again. "You're a beautiful little girl! I don't think I can explain how much joy it would give me for you to call me mother." _

_ "Good, after all you are the one to raise me." She was a beauty, the look of her was ethereal and very much like the elves of Alfheim. She had long white hair, with pointed ears and pale skin. "I liked this age and size better. I won't need to sleep as much and I can eat more of a variety of foods." _

_ "So you will be this size for a while? About what age are you?" I asked. _

_ "I think I am around 7," she gave an impish smile. "Can we eat? I would like to try this 'stew' that Miss Calypso was making." _

_ "Yes, sweetie, we can eat." I laughed at her and climbed off the bed. On impulse, I picked her up and put her on my hip as my mother had done for me. It felt right and she put her arms around my neck. I lifted the barrier, opened the door and there was Adastros preparing to knock.  _

_ "You have a child, Mistress." He stated obviously. _

_ "I like him, mother." Starfire giggled.  _

_ "It's Starfire, Adastros." I explained. "She wants to be more like us for a time. She wants to try different foods she says." _

_ "And hugging is easier," she whispered. She held her arms out to Adastros, wanting him to take her for a hug. "I like this hugging, it brings happiness to everyone." _

_ I handed her off to Adastros and she hugged him as we walked down to the kitchen. I went in first and smiled at the confused faces of Sif and Calypso when Adastros came in holding a child. _

_ "Starfire is able to shift her form," I explained. "I think shortening her name to Star when she is in this form would be a good idea. And she likes hugs." _

_ Star went to each woman for hugs after Adastros put her down. Just as she did for me, her love brought joy and relief of anxiety to each one she hugged. She looked questioningly at Sif and Calypso.  _

_ "May I call you aunts and uncle?" She gave her impish smile again. "It would be ever so much easier and you are helping me to grow up properly." _

_ "It would suit me as well," I added. _

_ They all nodded and smiled back at the dragon turned girl. Then Sif broke out bowls and we had lunch. I realized that I had missed breakfast entirely because I had been in such despair. With one act of kindness she had brought joy and hope back to my heart. _

_ "She has mended that which was broken, well done little Spark." I turned as a woman with fiery hair walked into my kitchen. Onyx had shifted as well. _

_ _

_ "Hello Burning One," I replied. "I had not realized that you could also shift." _

_ "Yes, though it is not something I used to do often." Onyx replied. "I feel that we must keep the enemy guessing and let him feel confident. If he does not see a dragon and a Phoenix, he will think himself invincible. I do like Star's form, very cute little Spark." _

_ "Thank you, Miss." Star said shyly. "That name you call me, why does it make me happy?" _

_ "It is called a pet name, child." Onyx answered with a smile. "It signifies affection for the bearer of the pet name. And I agree with your sentiment about hugs, they are nice. I think it would be appropriate if I was seen as the child's. What is the word I remember? Ah yes, nanny." _

_ "Mother," Star looked to me. "What is a 'nanny'?" _

_ "A nanny is someone who is not related but they care for a child or children, so that a parent or a set of parents may work." I explained. "I believe that is a good cover story. I believe there are enough rooms for everyone to have their own." _

_ "But mother," Star looked sadly at me. "I wish to stay close to you, please." _

_ "I'm sure that I can do that. We will just make the bed a bit bigger, we should still make you a playroom." I said. "Maybe put that in the room you plan to have as you grow up. There is also a cave behind the house that the mountain made special for you. You can use it when you are a big dragon, okay?" _

_ "I think I like caves." she said back. _

_ We all smiled and ate our meal together as one big happy family. Then we went in search of a room for Sif, Star and Onyx. Once we had them all set up with rooms, the four of us went to my room to get portals set up. Onyx had offered to boost my power so that I would not be drained by setting the portals. There was a door for Asgard, Jotunheim, Muspelheim, Midgard and Hela's house. There were more doors empty but they would be for future use. The ones for Jotunheim, Muspelheim and Midgard were only set up, they would require a corresponding door on the planet. With the doors set, we walked to Hela's and went through. When we got to the other side, I lead the way outside to where Hela was working for the day. _

_ "What do you need help with sister?" I called. Hela spun around and smiled at me, then got a very confused look on her face. I sent to her mind. "The child is Star, my hatchling that can shift. The woman with fiery hair is Onyx, she's a Phoenix but posing as a nanny for Star." _

_ "It's so nice that you could all come," Hela began. "The portal to Asgard would be helpful, Brenna. May I borrow my niece to introduce her around?" _

_ "Mommy! May I," asked Star excited. I smiled my consent and she ran over to hug Hela. _

_ "She's a hugger," I called out. "Wait until she meets Thor!" _

_ "I want to be there for that!" Hela replied, then she turned and started showing off her 'niece'.  _

_ I smiled after them, I was so proud of Star. She brought love and laughter wherever she went. As Hela took her around meeting people, snapdragons popped up all over the land. I looked to Onyx, I had never seen Hela do that. _

__

_ It's our little Spark," Onyx whispered aside to me. "It spreads her love and blesses the ground that she walks upon. I have only seen that done by fire guardians on Asgard when they would visit."  _

_ "Fire guardians?" I asked. _

_ "Yes, occasionally Fire dragons and Nocturnal guardians would come together. They would produce a hybrid that would protect other planets, even bless them with an abundance of growth for harvest time." Onyx explained.  _

_ "So she does have a species. Why wouldn't her mother know about it?" _

_ "They had fallen out of favor," she confided. "Mainly because other rulers would war over them. Greed became rampant and if they were found they would be forced into slavery. Going from one field to the next, day in and day out, blessing a kingdom until they were burnt out and dying. Then they were cast aside, they would reach Muspelheim only to die alone and powerless. It was agreed to let the practice die out so that none would be used so badly again. You must guard her, for now she does it out of love unknowingly. When she matures, the species and their power may be remembered. She will be coveted by all who wish to force their kingdom into prosperity." _

_ "They will not have her," I vowed. My eyes sparked as I said it, my conviction unmovable on the matter. "Sif, would you shadow our Spark while onyx and I work?Let's see about that portal. Hela said I could use an arch in the rose garden." _

_ Sif followed Hela and Star, while I took Onyx to the arch in among the roses. The archway was large enough for an adult dragon to fit through, which made it ideal for my use. I explained what needed to be done and why, then we joined our power and built a two way portal to Asgard. I sent a thought out with it to Frigga, asking for volunteers that wanted to relocate or petty criminals wanting to start over. Standard practice was to put a truth spell on criminals to make sure they were really honest people that had fallen on bad times or really wanted to change their lives for the better. These were allowed to go to colonies that opened up or to farms on Asgard that needed help. After sending the message I pulled the supplies to us. Building materials went in a pile close to town, food went to Hela's cool room to be sorted and dispersed, then came livestock. There were all sorts, from small chickens to huge draft horses. Thankfully that's what Hela had expected and she had her people building pens while I was recovering. As the last of the supplies came in I was told that there were some that would like to resettle and they would be coming through. A large group of about one hundred men and women came through led by Frigga, who wanted to see her 'grandchild'. _

_ "Where is she? I want to see your little one." She said immediately.  _

_ "She's with Hela, being bragged about." I responded. "Wait until you see her my queen. I have never seen such a beautiful child." _

_ "Child?" Frigga asked. "What?" _

_ "I'm sorry, I assumed that you knew when you said grandchild." I sighed. "Before you see her, I want your promise. Swear to me as Goddess of motherhood and marriage, my child is safe from being used by anyone! You will only reveal her true identity only to those who must know." _

_ "I swear, daughter." She replied worriedly. "Brenna is there something amiss? Oh, Odin's Beard!" _

_ The last was whispered as Hela came into view, guiding Star by the elbow. With the sun shining high in the sky, Star's hair looked like spun spider silk. I had never heard Frigga curse before but looking at my hatchling turned elfin child, I understood.  _

_ "Brenna she's," Frigga looked at me. "I have no words." _

_ "I have recently learned that she has more in common with Onyx than I realized," I confessed. "Allmother, she is the first of a previously extinct species of dragon. In olden times the Fire Dragons would mate with Nocturnal Guardians and produce a special hybrid. It was discontinued because the universe's rulers began capturing them and forcing them into slavery. They would use up their powers until the poor dear was on death's door, then cast them aside to find a new slave. She must be protected!" _

_ "I swear it will be done." Frigga's eyes glowed with her anger at past events. "Together daughter. You, Hela, Onyx and I can put such a protective signature on her that none would dare think ill of her." _

_ Onyx and I agreed immediately, we would wait for Hela to actually do the spell. Just then Star caught sight of me with someone new. Her smile lit up her face even more and she ran to give me a hug. After she held me tightly she looked up and over at Frigga.  _

_ "This is Queen Frigga of Asgard, the Allmother and Loki, Hela and Thor's mommy." I introduced. _

_ "You will be my grandmother, yes?" Star asked and Frigga nodded. "May I call you granny now?" _

_ "Nothing would make me happier child." Frigga whispered, tears of joy brimming her eyes.  _

_ "May I say something?" Star asked me pointedly, I knew it would concern Loki and I gave my consent. "Much has been asked of you Allmother, more must be given. I would spare you the hurt if I could. What I can do is offer my love and unlimited cuddles. When times are hardest and you feel despair deeply, know that I love you and will for all my days." _

_ Having said what she wanted, Star went up to Frigga and held her gently but closely. Between the five adult women standing together, not one of us did not have tears on her cheeks. When Star finally pulled away from Frigga, Frigga looked on the child. _

_ "I don't normally do this off of Asgard, but you are a very special child." Frigga began. "Ladies, Sif included, join hands with me." We all joined hands with Star in the middle. "I bless you my child. Along with these others, we put upon you a protective order for all time. Should any try to break this, their life is forfeited if their intentions are selfish and their memory of you will be erased if it is not. This I decree as Goddess of motherhood and as the Allmother."  _

_ A great power came from all of us and settled upon my child. She would be forever protected and her gratitude was almost too much for her little body to contain. She looked at me and silently she asked for a quest. _

_ "Mother, I would journey through Asgard and bless their land. Just Onyx, you and I. Such a small group would be less likely to be noticed. And I do not think that we would run into your Loki." _

_ "We can ask the Allmother and Onyx. It is ultimately up to them, for I would let you do what you feel is right." I answered her aloud. _

_ "What does she want to do daughter?" Frigga asked me. _

_ "I wish to travel to your world Allmother. I would see the people and help those in need. If just Onyx, mother and I went we would not be as noticed. Please." Star looked at Frigga and let her bottom lip tremble just a bit. With that look Frigga and Onyx both caved in to her wishes.  _

_ "I do think we should petition the Allfather as well," my eyes sparkled with mischief as I put forth my idea. Frigga glanced at me and burst into giggles, she knew me too well. _

_ "There is no time like the present," Onyx said grinning.  _

_ "But I just got them back. Mother!" Hela complained.  _

_ "We will not be long sister," Sif returned.  _

_ "Let's go before we get caught!" Star whispered to Frigga. _

_ Before Hela could object further, Frigga and Star made a break for the portal. I laughed, shrugged at Hela and we followed them through to Asgard. I had just enough forethought to send to Calypso our intentions and then we were in Asgard standing before the stables. _


	19. Asgard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again the pictures are to give you an idea of what I see in my mind. The people wearing them are not meant to represent my characters.

_ "We should 'port to Bifrost so that it looks as though we just came from offworld. Also that way I can introduce Star to Heimdall." I said quickly. "Sif should return with Frigga." _

_ It was agreed upon and I 'ported us to Bifrost under concealment just to be safe. It was good I had, Loki was there talking to Heimdall. I sent a quick message to Heimdall that I needed him to open Bifrost so that it seemed we came through it. He laughed silently and said this would be fun. I quickly changed Star and I into dresses so that we would not look out of place as petitioners. He excused himself from Loki and went to his sword. He turned the sword, the Bifrost opened, and I lifted the concealment so that it looked like we had come through.  _

__

_ "Who goes there?" Heimdall boomed, the corner of his lips twitched. _

_ "Lady Brenna of Muspelheim with my daughter, Starfire. We are escorted by our guard Onyx. We come to petition the Allfather." I said clearly. _

_ "Let me summon an escort to the palace, my Lady." Heimdall said respectfully. _

_ "No need," Loki cut in. "It would be my pleasure to escort the Lady and her entourage to my father." _

_ "If you would allow us a few moments so that I may introduce my daughter to Heimdall. We are old friends." I smiled sweetly, Loki nodded and went to wait just outside the dome. "Star, darling, this is Heimdall. He is all-seeing, all-hearing and guardian of Bifrost." _

_ Heimdall bowed, took Star's tiny hand in his own, and kissed it gently causing Star to giggle. When he let go of her hand, she jumped up and hugged him fiercely. And with that one hug, she won over the Guardian of Asgard. He held her tightly and a tear went down his face, he turned to look at me. _

_ "Daughter of my heart, you have no need to ask it of me for your daughter shall have my undying love and eternal protection. And you little one," he lifted Star's chin and looked into her eyes. "Wherever you are if you have need of me, say my name and I am yours to command. Ask me and I shall hide you. This I solemnly swear." _

_ "Thank you, dear friend," I replied. "You have brought me great comfort with your words." _

_ "Thank you, uncle," Star said quietly. "May I kiss your cheek?" _

_ Without waiting for permission she kissed his cheek and handed him a snapdragon. She glanced at me and I saw mischief in her eyes. I gave her a look and she nodded. _

_ "Mother says I must tell you what I've done." She said. Heimdall gave her a curious look and she whispered. "When you find your lady you will have many children, you have my blessing uncle. Give this snapdragon to Idunn and she will gladly give you an apple for your lady." _

_ Heimdall's eyes widened and he glanced over at me. I shrugged, I could not and would not undo what she had done. She loved Heimdall and wished to thank him for his help. We said our goodbyes and went to find Loki.  _

_ Loki waited just outside the dome. He tried to say that he only had one horse so we would have to walk, but we heard the sound of hooves approaching and turned.  _

_ "My Lady! Greetings and welcome!" Thor jumped off his horse and ran to me. He picked me up and swung me around before hugging me tightly, again. I tapped his shoulder. "What?" _

_ "Thor...........air," I managed.  _

_ "Oh right. Sorry Brenna." He let me loose again. _

_ "He does forget upon occasion." said Sif from behind him. "I had to be here when he met your daughter." _

_ I smiled. "I would like to introduce my daughter to you. Thor Odinson God of Thunder, Loki Odinson God of Mischief this is my daughter Starfire of Muspelheim." _

_ Loki gave a graceful bow and kissed her knuckles making her giggle again. Thor bent to give her a kiss on her knuckles but instead she gave him a huge hug.  _

_ "She's a bit of a hugger, Thor." I admitted. "She's your kind of kid, plus she's pretty tough so she can handle most of your hugs." _

_ I saw Star whisper in Thor's ear and the happiest smile I have ever seen on Thor appeared. He nodded solemnly and kissed her cheek as he set her down on her feet. Then she went to Loki, my heart raced and I could scarcely breathe. She had to be careful and sent a silent warning to her. She gently took his hand, pulled him to her height and kissed his cheek. When she did, I saw her eyes flash fire for a moment. Then she smiled at Loki and her words were for all to hear. _

_ "I feel you have a good heart, may it guide you in times of distress." She started, then added. "The days ahead will be difficult for you and those who love you. I give you my blessing God of Mischief, you have an affinity to fire. When you are at your darkest place, your fire will light the way home." _

_ "Thank you child," he replied quietly. "Who are you that you give such blessings? And that your laughter brings joy?" _

_ "I am just a child, my prince." she responded with a smile full of mischief. "May I call you Mischief? It suits you, my prince." _

_ "Little one, I believe you could charm water from a desert rock." he said smiling. "You may call me Mischief if it pleases you. Since the golden son is here, I shall leave you to him to escort." _

_ "No, please," Star blurted. "I don't want you to go. I have only just met you, please walk with me." _

_ I could see Thor holding his breath. I looked to Sif and she was carefully watching as well. I sent a wisp of thought to her. _

_ "What is it?" _

_ "He has not been eager to spend time with anyone, but especially Thor. He calls Thor golden son as an insult. He begs for a fight. There is constant tension." Sif thought back. Sif was afraid, I had never seen her fear anything. My concern grew, all I could think was Thor do something! _

_ "I only brought extra horses, brother." Thor soothed. "I was not trying to usurp the honor of bringing them before our father." _

_ "Your father!" Loki hissed. _

_ "Please Mischief," Star took Loki's hand, regarding him with misty eyes and trembling lips. I saw Loki's anger break. _

_ "Of course, Spark." He unwittingly used her pet name. "I wouldn't want to upset such a special girl. Do you wish to ride with your mother or on your own?" _

_ "May I ride with you?" she coaxed. I silently gave my consent to her, knowing that she was working on his mind and trying to reverse the damage done.  _

_ "If your mother agrees," Loki looked to me and I nodded. "Then that settles it. Brother, which mount is for Lady Brenna?" _

_ "I would have her ride me," Sleipnir offered. _

_ "Sleip!" I cried. "What would the king say? I ride up to petition him on his own battlestead?" I laughed. _

_ "He would say that I am a friend not his property. It would be my honor dear." Sleip came and rested his head on my chest. _

_ "Before that," I replied. " Sleipnir this is my daughter, Starfire. We call her Star for short." I whispered silently that she was my hatchling. _

_ “Well met, youngling.” Sleipnir gave a bow to Star. “You have mischief in you, as does your mother.” _

_ “Then it is well that my friend is God of Mischief,” she replied. She smiled up at Loki then turned back to Sleip. “He said I may call him Mischief, I am told that is called a pet name.” _

_ Everyone laughed at her innocence. Loki seemed to not hear any of what was going on. I stepped to his side. _

_ “My Prince, are you well?” I asked him quietly. _

_ “Yes,” he seemed startled. “I apologize, I have no memory of ever having friends. Yet your child calls me friend and I feel that it is true. I am not worthy of such regard.” _

_ “My daughter loves who she will,” I explained carefully. “ But her love is not ill placed. Her heart is larger than her body appears, my Prince.” _

_ He turned to me and held my gaze. “And you Lady?” he asked. “What of you?” _

_ “My Prince, what do you mean?” I asked warily. _

_ “You call me my Prince and my heart soars,” he said. “I would swear I have never met you but I feel that I should be holding your hand. Have you powers that have cast a spell upon me?” _

_ “I do have powers my Prince,” I whispered. “But I would never cast a spell upon you against your will. Maybe you will remember in time.” _

_ I went towards Sleipnir and mounted easily despite my dress. I would like to see my parents while I am in Asgard but I didn’t know how long we would be here. Maybe I could discuss putting the estate on our route to tour through Asgard. Everyone noticed that Loki and I had mounted, Onyx handed Star to Loki, then everyone else mounted a horse and we rode to the palace. There was a small problem that I had not thought of. The populace knew me and might seek my blessings, I spoke silently to Onyx about the issue. I told her of my coat within my pack on Niflheim and she rode up next to me.  _

_ “Mistress, your coat.” Onyx snapped her fingers and my coat was in her hand. “Remember the sun sometimes tires you.” _

_ Loki cocked an eyebrow at us sensing the lie, but he shook his head and let it slide. I told Onyx that he was also the God of Lies so she needed to be careful of the ones she told, she rolled her eyes at me. I placed my coat upon my shoulders and put my hood up, I decided to talk to Sleipnir and make sure that walkers wouldn’t brush my coat and remove it. _

_ “Sleip,” I called. _

_ “Hmm.” _

_ “Can you keep people from getting too close, I don’t want my coat being dragged off. It has an aversion spell on it so that I may go about unhindered. The people should not know I have returned, it would reach Loki and put him on guard.” I insisted. _

_ “Done.” he replied simply. _

_ With that done, I resolved to enjoy the ride through the town. It wasn’t often that I was able to ride unhindered and if I saw something that I liked, I would simply send money to Onyx and ask her to buy it. Most of what I saw I thought Star would like, by the time we reached the palace I had another horse carrying all her things. I must have looked a sight, laden down with so many toys and baskets of fruit. A page came and took everything to my chambers that the queen had ‘picked out’, I knew they were just my old chambers. I did have enough of my thoughts straight that I asked for a private audience with the king and queen. _

_ “I will discuss the possibility with the king once you have been announced to the court, my Lady.” Loki said. _

_ “Wait, please.” I called. “I would rather not be announced in court. My daughter’s petition is confidential as is her identity.” _

_ “My Lady Brenna, if her identity is secret,” Loki began. “Then why did we just parade through town so that everyone could see her?” _

_ “A face, my Prince, is all they saw.” I reasoned. “Her true name and origin are unknown, as are mine. I would have that continue, I beg of you.” _

_ “What would you give for this anonymity, my Lady?” he asked as he came closer to me. _

_ “What would you have of me my Prince?” I asked coyly, automatically slipping into my past role with him. _

_ “A promise.” he whispered. “A single promise to fulfill any request I give you at a future date.” _

_ My mind whirled, I had suddenly sunk beneath the waves in a deadly game. This was no longer the man I knew, so I needed to barter hard and sharply. My thoughts raced and as I thought of possible answers I cringed. I knew the only answer I could give to protect my little girl. _

_ “I will agree on one condition,” I said back and he raised an eyebrow. “Whatever you ask I can refuse if it puts my daughter at risk, whether that risk be physically or mentally. I will not hurt her in any way, shape or form. Nor will I allow any harm to come to her. I would have your word on it.” _

_ “Given,” he agreed. _

_ “Taken,” I sealed the deal. _

_ He smirked condescendingly at me and walked past me towards the throne room. Thor came to my side protectively and spoke in whispered tones. _

_ “Why does he look so smug sister?” he said. _

_ “Thor, quiet. His ears are keen, you know that!” I hissed. “I made a deal with him. He thinks he has the upper hand.” _

_ “You did what!?” Thor hissed back. Loki stopped and turned. _

_ “Is there a problem Thor?” Loki asked. _

_ “No, no problem brother. Forgive me,” Thor replied. “I was simply concerned for the Lady.” _

_ “I see,” Loki turned and went into the throne room. _

_ “You OAF!” I smacked Thor on his head. “You nearly gave me away! Try to remember a simple rule in this game!” _

_ “Which is?” he said through his teeth. _

_ “When up against Loki,” I began. “You do not play with the right weapons! I do! You are outnumbered! I am not!” _

_ “Mother,” Star interrupted. _

_ “Yes, Star.” I looked to her. _

_ “You are making uncle Thor mad,” she said. “And Loki sent a double into the throne room.” _

_ I closed my eyes and groaned, I had outed myself. I had never messed up so badly, so quickly. I suddenly felt a hand at my hip, then Loki whirled me around to face him. _

_ “I do know you then,” he glared at me. “I’m calling in the favor, now.” _

_ “What would you have of me?” I whispered fearfully. _

_ “Something most would not expect of me,” he began. “If you know me so well, what do I want right now?” _

_ I gulped and answered. “The truth.” _

_ He narrowed his eyes, nodded, then took me by my elbow. He tried to pull me with him but I stood my ground. _

_ “Wait,” I begged. “I will go with you willingly, but I must see to my daughter’s safety.” _

_ “Hurry.” _

_ I called silently for Frigga, I would only trust her with this. Heimdall could not protect her from Odin and Frigga would. Frigga threw open the doors to the throne room and strode regally down the hall. She stopped at Star’s side and looked to me. _

_ “My Queen, fulfill your promise to me.” I said as I looked to Star. _

_ “Do you go willingly?” she returned. _

_ I looked to Loki. “I do.” _


	20. A Dangerous Game

_ With those words uttered Loki turned us towards the gardens and stormed out of the palace. We walked for a time, he slowed as he reached our willow tree. He stopped in front of it and pulled back the branches to allow me under the boughs. I walked under and pulled a patchwork quilt from a pocket so that we could sit upon it. I placed the quilt on the ground and sat, waiting for him to pounce.  _

_ “I want you to tell me the truth,” he began.”Only answer after I have asked a question. If it harms your daughter in any way you may pass, but only then. Agreed.” _

_ “Yes, my Prince.”  _

_ “Stand, I would see you fully before me.” he snapped. “I am still a Prince of Asgard.” _

_ “Yes, my Prince.” I stood and swished the quilt back into my pocket. _

_ “You have magical talent?” _

_ “Yes, my Prince.” _

_ “How do I know you?” _

_ “We grew up together, my Prince.” _

_ He started circling me, clearly annoyed. I offered nothing that was not asked and I answered truthfully, but he could not connect the dots if I did not lay them out for him. _

_ “Why did you wear the coat through town?” _

_ “I did not want the people to recognize me, my Prince.” _

_ “Why do you always call me that?” _

_ “Because you are exactly that, my Prince.” _

_ He stopped circling me and came to stand in front of me. He was so close that I could smell his shampoo, it was one that I had made for him. He brought his face closer to mine and whispered to me. _

_ “Are you married?” _

_ “No, my Prince.” _

_ “Your ‘daughter’?” _

_ “Adopted, my Prince.” _

_ “Are you from Muspelheim?” _

_ “No, my Prince.” _

_ “Where are you from?” _

_ “Asgard,my Prince.” _

_ “Are you a peasant?” _

_ “No, my Prince.” _

_ “Are you a Goddess?” _

_ “Yes, my Prince.” _

_ He was still so close to me, it was becoming difficult to keep my guard up. I didn’t know where he was going with this line of questioning. All I wanted was for him to take me in his arms and kiss me. _

_ “Do you love me?” _

_ My breath hitched and I looked into his eyes. _

_ “Yes, my Prince.” _

_ He inched closer until our lips were barely apart. _

_ “May I kiss you?” _

_ “Yes, my Prince.” I cried as his lips met mine.  _

_ Once again flames engulfed us, I don’t know how long we stayed that way. I felt free once again and at the same time bound to him as never before. He pulled away from me but still held me closely. _

_ “Why do I feel that we have not done this often if you love me?” _

_ “Could we sit, my Prince?” I asked back. “I have not been kissed for quite some time and I am getting lightheaded.” _

_ Without answering me he placed a blanket on the ground and then helped me to sit. The entire time he managed to stay in constant contact with me. _

_ “Will you answer me now?” _

_ “Of course, my Prince.” I smiled at him. “We had grown up together but only for a hundred years. I came to live in the palace and was promised to Thor. Wait!” _

_ He made to leave but I grabbed his hand. _

_ “Thor and I do not love each other. I told him that he was like a brother to me and that I love you. He was relieved because he did not love me either.” _

_ Loki calmed and sat beside me once again. He took my hand in his and listened quietly thereafter. I told him everything and held nothing back. I explained about our quests, my going to Muspelheim, meeting CrimsonStar, then his disappearance and my subsequent dreams of him. There I stopped and looked to him. _

_ “Would you prefer to see for yourself, my Prince?” I asked softly. _

_ “I would but,” he paused. “Would it endanger Spark?” _

_ “It might, my Prince.” _

_ “Say on, my Lady.” _

_ I continued the tale. I told him of Thanos and the Other, what they had done to him, and how he said that he would fight enough to be able to fail. He looked at me again and I saw a tear roll down his face. I placed my hand on his cheek and asked him some questions. _

_ “Why do you cry, my Prince? Did you already try and fail?” _

_ “I knew it was wrong,” he replied. “I couldn’t stop myself but I did fail. I couldn’t understand why mother had sent me to Heimdall at that moment. I had only been granted permission to walk to Bifrost and back yesterday. Now she needed me to go right that minute to speak with Heimdall about going back to Midgard and making amends.” _

_ “She knew I would come back!” I thought out loud. “I have so much more to learn from her.” _

_ “Can we try to break this spell on my memory?” _

_ “I don’t know, we should ask more knowledgeable minds.” _

_ We looked at each other and said one name. _

_ “Frigga!” _

_ Loki helped me up and sent the blanket away. Before we got to the willow boughs he held me back. _

_ “Please?” he asked. _

_ “I love you Loki.” _

_ He smiled and pulled me close for one more kiss. His eyes grew wide with fear and I felt a cold, sharp pain from behind.  _

_ “NO!” _

_ Then my world went dark. _


	21. A Breaking

_ "Brother, I'm telling you she will be fine!" I heard Thor say."Eir assures me that you got her to them in time. I am impressed that you didn't kill the attacker." _

_ "I wanted to, believe me." That was Loki. He was okay, thank the Norns! "She said she loves me. At first it was unbelievable, then all I said was please and she knew. Thor she knew what I wanted without me saying more than please!" _

_ "She has always been able to help you see when you were blind to the truth." Thor replied quietly. "I mean nothing by it, she has always been very protective of you. I wish I could find what you have. She blessed me some time back, said it was right in front of me. I can't understand what she meant." _

_ "Seriously?" Loki laughed. "You don't know who she was talking about?" _

_ "It isn't funny!" Thor growled. "I have lost Jane, just as she said I would. But I cannot find the one I seek. Wait! You know, don't you?" _

_ I heard a rustling and then furniture being scraped along the floor. I needed to wake up, these two idiots would destroy wherever I am if I didn't get control of the situation.  _

_ "Thor!" Loki yelled. "Just because she you're her friend, doesn't mean. Thor put that down! Don't make me stab you!" _

_ "What's a little stabbing between brothers?" Thor said in a sing song manner. _

_ "Idiots," I breathed. _

_ "Thor! She spoke!" Loki sounded excited. "Get off you oaf! I must get to her side, she spoke." _

_ "This isn't finished brother!" Thor threw back at Loki.  _

_ "Brenna?" I could feel the back of Loki's hand as he carded my hair. "Are you coming back to us?" _

_ "Always, my Prince." I whispered brokenly. _

_ "Thor!" _

_ "I'll get them." Thor replied. I heard his boots go towards the door and then stop. "She is still recovering brother." _

_ "Thor!" Loki drew out his name and gave an exasperated sigh. The door opened and I could hear laughter as Thor quickly went down the hall.  _

_ "Can you open your eyes?" _

_ "I shall try, my Prince." It was all I could think to say. Ever so slowly I opened my eyes to a darkened room, Loki sitting on the edge of a chair forehead scrunched with worry. I gave him a tentative smile and the worry on his face evaporated. "You haven't neglected yourself while I was out, have you?" _

_ "Star would not let me," he joked. "She's quite the little mother isn't she?" _

_ "What happened?" I asked.  _

_ "Eir says that you will make a full recovery." Loki hedged. _

_ "Loki," I started.  _

_ "There's hardly even a scar," he refused to meet my eyes. I narrowed mine at him and pressed my lips together.  _

_ "Loki Odinson, if you try to evade my question again I'll," I stopped.  _

_ "You'll what?" His smirk was especially irritating.  _

_ "I'll stop getting better!" I threatened, it wasn't a very good threat but I had been wounded. _

_ "Odin wants to talk to you about it," he finally said. "He wants to speak to you privately." _

_ "That I do." Odin said from the doorway. He walked in and stood over my bed. "How are you feeling child?" _

_ "Like I was stabbed in the back, Allfather." I replied sarcastically. _

_ "Good to see you feeling better, you had us worried." His eyes softened.  _

_ "How long?" I asked bluntly. _

_ "Right to the point," Odin chuckled. "I have missed your wit, daughter. Loki." _

_ Loki turned to his father. "Yes, sire." _

_ "A moment alone with the Lady Brenna please." He requested, then added. "No tricks." _

_ “Of course not, father.” Loki commented, he turned to me. “I would like to visit you later, if I may. For now, I must dodge Thor.” He bowed to me and left. As the door shut we could hear a conversation. “Thor! Don’t sneak up on me like that!” _

_ “Brother, you have information that I sorely need.” _

_ “I don’t know what you’re talking about. Is that Sif I see coming?” _

_ The sound of a grunt and the clatter of something heavy on the tiles, followed by.  _

_ “Loki, you stabbed me! Again!” _

_ “What’s a little stabbing between brothers?” Loki threw back in a sing song voice as he ran up the hall. _

_ Odin turned to me. “Do you see what happens when you leave? Had I known, I would have kept you at my side. The whole court is calmer in your presence. What a queen you would mke!” _

_ “My king,” I began nicely, then my tone hardened. “How long?” _

_ “What a queen,” he whispered again, his eye shining with suppressed laughter. He sighed. “It has been three days. Loki got you here as soon as the attacker was subdued but the blade used seemed to drain your magic from you. It prevented you from being able to heal yourself and staunch the flow of blood.” _

_ “What’s to be done with me? I foolishly let my temper get the better of me yet again.” I confessed. “Loki now knows that his memories were tampered with by Thanos. Was enough done to help him before he found out?” _

_ “I believe your help prevented it from being worse than it could have been,” he confided. “Frigga kept having visions that were split. One side showed what could have been, the other showed what was. They caused her to have terrible nightmares. I have you to thank for the life of my wife, my son’s sanity, and ultimately my own life as well.” _

_ “I would have done it all again, had I been unable to change Loki being captured.” I told him truthfully. “You did not answer my question. What is to become of me now?” _

_ “Your daughter,” he eyed me. “Wishes to go through the land, blessing those she deems worthy. I have not been told the details, Frigga said I must take it up with you.” _

_ “I would prefer she be kept anonymous, Allfather.” I replied stiffly. _

_ “I understand your wish to protect your child, even should she be adopted.” He began calmly but then his eye became hard, “But as king of Asgard and the Allfather I must know who is in my realm. I command you to tell me her true identity.” _

_ I closed my eyes and thought to myself. Then I tentatively sent out a thought to Onyx for advice, I did not like her reply but I knew she was right. I opened my eyes and looked at my King and future father by marriage. _

_ “I will have a promise from you first.” _

_ “You  _ ** _dare _ ** _ demand a promise from  _ ** _me before you will tell me something for the safety of ASGARD!” _ ** _ By the time he finished speaking he was shouting at me. I slowly got to my feet and stood in front of him. I squared my shoulders and prepared for a battle of wills. _

_“I dare more than that, Allfather.” I pronounced. “Before I tell you who she is, _**_you_** **_will _**_ swear to me by Yggdrasil that she is forever protected from any one.” He opened his mouth and I interrupted. “Even you. I swear that if you do not, I will leave Asgard and live on Niflheim where you will not be able to touch her. If you try to take her from me, you will truly know the dragon that lies beneath my skin.” My eyes blazed and my hair erupted by the end._

_ “Are you sure you don’t want to be queen?” he asked me, awe in his voice. “Pity. If you are passionate about it, my daughter. I so swear to you, your daughter will be forever protected.” _

_ “Thank you,” my hair was put back to normal but my eyes continued to flame as a warning. “Have you heard of a very rare species of dragon called a Fire Guardian?” _

_ “They are extinct, have been since before my life began.” He replied regretfully, then his eye widened. “Are you telling me…….that your…….daughter?” _

_ “I am telling you that my daughter is very special, Allfather.” I replied quietly. _

_ “Yes,” he said quietly. “You will be an unbelievable addition to my family, both of you. Let me speak with my wife. For now, I see no problem with your daughter’s petition. I would suggest putting your parents estate on the tour, in fact let that be where you overnite first. I know that you wanted to go quietly but since the attack, everyone knows you are home. The people wish to see you again daughter. After your parents estate you can go more quietly.” _

_ “Thank you again, Allfather.” I wasn’t happy but it couldn’t be avoided. “When do we set out?” _

_ “I have a few details to work out, I have been told you can go to your own rooms. Would you like that?”  _

_ “I would Allfather. Am I to have an escort?” I asked archly. _

_ “Yes,” he said quickly. “It has been revealed that you were the target. So you do need an escort.” _

_ “Alright, I would like to go to my rooms.” I said tiredly. _

_ He gestured for me to follow him and went to the door. He opened it and Fandral was there waiting.  _

_ “So you did manage to evade Thor, son.” Odin smiled. _

_ “Don’t say it so loud please,” ‘Fandral’ replied. “He’s come by twice looking for me.” _

_ “Would you please escort the Lady Brenna to her rooms,” Odin began. “As yourself, Thor will be occupied elsewhere. Come Thor, you’re too old to hide behind the drapes anymore.” _

_ “Father!” Thor whined. “I could have gotten him for once!” _

_ “No you couldn’t have, this is a double.” I revealed. “Loki is actually across the hall from you behind those drapes.” _

_ “Did you always give away my tricks?” Loki blurted. _

_ “No,” Odin supplied. “She usually was up to her neck in them. Alright children, places please.” _

_ Thor and Loki came out from behind the drapes, sulking. Thor went to his father and Loki came to my side. Odin and I inclined our heads, then turned and went our separate ways. Thor kept looking behind and motioning to Loki that he was going to get him. Loki just smiled and waved at Thor. _

_ “Shall we, my Lady?” He offered his arm. I rolled my eyes and took his arm. “I believe we should stop by mother’s suite first. Last I knew that was where your daughter was.” _

_ “Thank you, my Prince.” I responded. _

_ “Please, I am told you called me Loki,” he said. “I wish that you would call me that again. When you say my Prince, I do not feel like I know the person you are talking to.” _

_ “That is why I say it,” I admitted. “I want to remind you of the person you were before. The one that loves his family. _ _ You had said that you wanted to discuss more about us?"  _

_ "Yes," he replied his face flushing. "I know that you have said that we love each other. Are we engaged?" _

_ "Not as such," I said honestly. "The contract says a Prince of Asgard but everyone knows that we will be together." _

_ He started to rub his hands together and refused to meet my eyes, my smile fell. Wherever he was taking this conversation between us, I knew that I wouldn't like it.  _

_ "Listen," he tried. _

_ "No," I interrupted him. "Don't say it." _

_ "I must," he said under his breath. He looked up at me finally but his face was blank. "I don't know what we had but I must ask you to forget it. I am not the same person you knew." _

_ "You cannot ask me that. Please, tell me you don't mean anything you just said." I wobbly whispered. _

_ "I mean every word. I will be cordial while in public," he continued. "But I would rather that you do not seek me out." _


	22. Frigga Schemes

_ I pulled my arm from his and looked at him, my bottom lip trembled. Before he could continue his rehearsed speech I slapped his cheek. Slowly he turned to look me in the eyes, his face a mask. _

_ "If you think for one moment, Loki Odinson, that I do not know what you are doing. You had better think again." My magic cascaded down my body turning my clothing into something more fitting to my mood. "Because you have chosen cowardice, I will make you see what you are tossing aside. This is a whole new level of idiot, even for you. I am Goddess of Chaos and I will not be played.”  _

_ (in red) _

_ With those closing words my eyes blazed, I turned on my heel and strutted down the hall to Frigga's room. When I reached the door, I knocked and entered, slamming the door behind me. Frigga turned from her table to see what was going on. She took one look at me and held out her arms. I ran to her, she would understand, tears fell uncontrollably down my ashen cheeks.  _

_ "Who has put you in such a state daughter?" She demanded.  _

_ "Do not call me daughter," I cried. “He says he doesn’t want me, that he is a different person now.” _

_ “Will you look at me?” she gently lifted my face. “He didn’t mean it dear. We were told that you were targeted to hurt him, to remind him what Thanos is capable of. We just have to increase your already alluring personality.” _

_ “You did not see his face,” I insisted. “He knew that I knew what he was doing. He tried to prevent me from seeing it, I know it hurt him.” _

_ “Brenna!” Frigga snapped. “Get a grip! You are my daughter, I chose you. Now, call your maids here.” _

_ “Why?” I asked despondent. _

_ “Because we do not give in that easily.” she announced. _

_ I found a page and asked him to find my maids, then bring them to me. They arrived fairly quickly and concern was written all over their faces. As soon as they saw Frigga, they sank into deep curtsies. _

_ “Rise girls, please.” Frigga smiled upon them. “I have need of your assistance.” _

_ “Us?” Freya asked. “My queen, what could we possibly do for you?” _

_ “I don’t want it for me, but for Brenna.” she confided.  _

_ “Anything you ask,” Violett said immediately. _

_ “Good. I know that this is a bit premature,” Frigga said quietly. “But I want a royal treatment for her. Right up to her hair pins. My son is playing an idiot, we must show him how she shines. I have the perfect outfit in mind. We are wearing dark blue to dinner.” _

_ “Granny?” Star piped up. “May I join in? I have a special gift for mommy anyway.” _

_ “Of course darling, I have asked for extra maids today.” Frigga smiled at Star. “We will all shine, I even sent some to Sif.” She turned back to the maids. “Ladies do your best, we place ourselves in your hands!” _

_ Before I knew it, I was placed in a hot bath with Star beside me. We lounged in a bubble bath that smelled of roses, every hair on my arms and legs taken off, then back into a creamy bath to soften the skin. While I was being spoiled, Frigga snuck off to see Odin. _

_ “He said WHAT!?” Odin bellowed. “Guard! Summon Loki at once!” _

_ The guard on duty bowed and sprinted for the door. Frigga looked at her husband, he would need guidance for his meeting with Loki. _

_ “Dear, what is your immediate thought when I say Brenna?” She prodded. _

_ “Excuse me?” Odin said warily. “Do you honestly think me stupid enough to answer that?” _

_ “Odin,” Frigga said patiently. “We are married, not dead. I know she is incredibly attractive, even I think so. Please in all honesty, tell me!” _

_ “Fine, but you insisted!” Odin pointed at her. “My thoughts are that if I was a few thousand years younger and unwed, I would give Loki a run for her. What a queen she would make, my love! I wish she would reconsider and take to Thor. He needs someone strong beside him.” _

_ “I agree dear,” Frigga soothed. “But so does Loki, he may need strength more than Thor. With his mischievous ways, he needs someone that will tell him when he is going to go too far.” _

_ “You have a point, my queen.” Odin sighed loudly. “What a queen she would make! You know she stood up to me?” _

_ “Really? Recently?” Frigga asked. _

_ “On her sick bed. She literally stood and put me in my place,” Odin said fondly. “She even threatened me, dear.” _

_ “She what!?” Loki said. _

_ Odin turned and looked at Loki. “Oh, hello.” He looked back to Frigga and winked, catching on. “She threatened me. Said that if I ever tried to take her daughter from her, I would know the dragon she keeps within.” _

_ “I do love that girl, my king.” Frigga commented. “Oh well, I shall find another way to keep her here with me.” _

_ “Pardon, mother?” Loki sputtered. _

_ “Well Loki if you are foolish enough to waste such a woman,” Odin replied. “We will have to give her an official job and title so that we may keep her here. She is an asset that we will not let go of. What do you think of ‘advisor to the next queen’? “ He looked to Frigga curiously. _

_ “I may borrow her from time to time before Thor’s Lady is crowned,” she confided. “I do like her. I must go, we are giving her a royal treatment for tonight. I thought maybe we could make her adoption of Star officially sanctioned by the crown. Recognized and feasted upon. What do you think, my love?” _

_ “Marvelous idea,” Odin went along with it. “I wish it had been mine, may I act like it was?” _

_ Frigga laughed and winked at Odin, she hugged Loki and left to get her own treatment underway. _

_ “You,” Loki watched his mother leave, then cleared his throat. “You summoned me father?” _

_ “Oh, yes.” Odin smiled knowingly at his son. “Yes, I did want to discuss escort arrangements for tonight. I understand that you have broken off with Lady Brenna.” _

_ “Yes,” Loki said roughly. “I would prefer if you did not have me escort her to dinner father.” _

_ “I was actually going to have you escort little Star,” Odin simply replied. “I had wondered if it would bother you to have Brenna escorted by Thor, but since you no longer want to be near her there shouldn’t be a problem. Or am I mistaken?” Odin pointed to Loki’s white knuckled hands gripping the chair in front of him. Loki released the chair quickly. _

_ “No, no mistake. I was just,” Loki searched for a reason. “Just thinking of something else.” _

_ “Good, have Thor come in from the hallway. Tell him I said there is a truce until after dinner.” Odin turned to set himself behind his desk and to hide the smile that was spreading across his face. _

_ “Of course, father.” Loki went for the door, opening it to tell Thor of Odin’s truce. _

_ “Father, I must protest!” Thor began. “I have been trying to get him all day! This is the second time you have shielded him.” _

_ “Thor?” Odin said tiredly. _

_ “Yes, father.” _

_ “Shut up,” Odin commanded. Thor’s face fell but then he looked at his father carefully. _

_ “You are plotting with mother,” he accused. “I want in. Actually, I demand to be allowed to help.” _

_ “Thor,” Odin massaged his temple. “Why do you think I called for you?” _

_ Thor smiled wickedly, then Odin grinned back. _

_ “Your brother has decided that he no longer wishes to court Brenna.” Odin put up his hand as Thor’s face grew clouded, then Odin put a finger to his lips. Thor nodded his understanding. “To show that she is still an important ally to the throne, I wish for you to escort her to dinner. It will be a feast in honor of her adopting little Star, whom Loki will be escorting.” _

_ Thor’s face lit up and he gave an evil grin. “Father, I would normally love to escort Brenna. But may I make a suggestion?” Thor asked deferentially. “What if she escorted someone else or better yet comes in by herself after you have introduced her? The herald introduces the royal family. Only high honored officials are introduced by the Allfather.” _

_ “Thor, sometimes you roam into genius!” Odin exclaimed. _

_ “I won’t let it go to my head,” Thor grinned. “Uh, father?” _

_ “Yes, my son.” Odin could tell there was something important his son was trying to understand. _

_ “Lady Brenna gave me a blessing while on Muspelheim,” he admitted. Odin merely raised an eyebrow. “She said that Jane was not for me and the one who loved me was close. Everyone seems to know who she was speaking of except me.” _

_ “Thor,” Odin groaned. “You skipped past smart and landed in..” _

_ “Please don’t finish that sentence,” Thor begged. “I believe that I know who she was referring to. I am not asking you to tell me. But if I guess correctly could you let me know?” _

_ “I suppose I could,” Odin smiled at his son. “But if you guess wrong I reserve the right to punish your ignorance.” _

_ “Fair enough,” Thor sighed. “I wish to escort Lady Sif to dinner, is that acceptable?” _

_ “Praise the Norns,” Odin chuckled. “He can be taught! Of course you may, my son. Just because your brother has spurned love does not mean you should.” _

_ Both men grinned as they heard angry sputtering and things being thrown around outside the open window. Loki was tired of everyone thinking they knew what was best for him. He would not be affected by some little slip of a girl who swears they were in love at one point. He was burdened by glorious purpose and she was not a part of anything glorious.Yet. _


	23. Star Helps Frigga

_ “Mommy, must I wear blue?” Star asked after her treatment was done. _

_ “I believe that your granny has plans for me in blue, and she would like us to match.” I replied relaxing as Freya massaged rose oil into my body. _

_ “Why do you get that oily stuff on you?” Star was curious today. _

_ “It softens the skin,” Violett said from where she was setting my jewelry out. “Makes her smell lovely, relaxes her body and it’s our way of thanking her for all she does for us.” _

_ “Does it make her more appealing to men?” she asked. _

_ “Usually, dear.” I said for the benefit of the maids. They wouldn’t purposely mislead Star but in their eyes she was just a child. _

_ “Mommy, may I?” Star had a glint of mischief in her eyes. _

_ “What are you planning imp?” I asked. _

_ “I want Mischief for a daddy,” Star stated. “You must make him regret being dismissive. We can both win.” _

_ “What do you want to do?” I asked hesitantly. _

_ “I must first get that rose smell off,” she went to raise her hands. _

_ “I’ll do that part.” I cut in. Within seconds I was completely dry and the smell of roses faded from the room. _

_ “Now, please rub this oil on instead.” Star produced a beautiful bottle filled with a golden oil. She took the cap off and the smell was faint but absolutely divine. _

_ “Little Miss, what is that?” Violett asked. _

_ “Essence of snapdragon.” Star replied. “It is the only bottle in existance and it will only be used for my mother.” Star finished her sentence and both maids inclined their heads in agreement. I was surprised that Star was so forceful about it, she rarely showed the side of her that was Fire. The Guardian side was seen often, she loved being able to help others.  _

_ As the maids finished up with the oil, Star looked at my dress. She scrunched up her face and sighed loudly. Frigga came into the room chuckling. _

_ “Alright, what don’t you like?” Frigga asked Star. _

_ “The color would look nice,” Star began. “But it needs something. Granny, mommy needs to sparkle right?” _

_ “I think I know what you’re getting at,” Frigga gushed excitedly. “Let me make a few adjustments. Girls, she is not to see the dress until Star and I are completely satisfied!” _

_ “Yes, your majesty.” they chorused. _

_ I got up and walked into Frigga’s changing room. She had kicked Odin out and told him to get dressed with Thor tonight. With the mood she was in he didn’t want to make her mad. Star decided that I wouldn’t wear slippers tonight, she insisted I needed silver heels. After putting on the appropriate lingerie, I stepped into my dress. _

_ “Allmother are you sure I need a train this long?” I asked. _

__

_ "Mother, we do not question genius.” Star whispered. “That’s what she told me.” _

_ “I hear you imp!” Frigga called. “No necklace for either of you. The Allfather has a surprise for you both.” _

_ Freya handed me a set of beautiful silver upper arm bands, a pair of dragon’s breath opal earrings and finally a silver circlet with purple stone. _

__

_ Star came out of the closet with a pout on her cute face, I smiled at her and kneeled down. _

_ “What’s wrong Spark?” I asked. “Do you really not like the dress?” _

_ “I think a pale color would look better,” she confided. _

_ “Alright Spark,” I whispered like we were about to do something sneaky. “I’ll change the dress. What do you think of a blush color?” _

_ “Can I have a bow in the back?” she asked excited now. _

_ “Of course you can have a bow,” Frigga laughed from behind me. “Now that I see it, I agree. That color is too dark for you.” _

_ “Give me a twirl,” I smiled. As she twirled in her dress, I changed the color and added a bow in the back. I also added a pair of pearl earrings with upside down tulips, and three hairpieces of pearls, butterflies and tulips to match the earrings. _

_ I think they are ready, your majesty.” Violett called. _

_ “Let me see,” Frigga came running out of her room. She stopped suddenly and just gaped. “Get my husband! Quickly!!” _

_ Freya ran for the door, jerking it open. _

_ “Your majesty! The queen would like a moment of your time,” she panted. “Prince Thor, she would also like a moment of your time.” _

_ “Am I not invited?” Loki asked. _

_ “I believe she would like you surprised, my prince.” Freya hedged. _

_ “Frigga, dear what is this,” Odin couldn’t finish his sentence. “Thor!” _

_ “Father, I,” began Thor. “Odin’s beard!” _

_ “My beard, indeed.” Odin finally finished. “You both look wonderful!” _

_ “Thank you, Allfather.” I blushed. “I haven’t seen it yet.” _

_ “Let’s look together mother,” Star said. _

_ Together we turned and saw ourselves for the first time that night. We both gushed over the other, too embarrassed by how etheral we looked ourselves.  _

_ “Mother, the herald says that,” Loki burst into the room and stopped short.  _

_ Star and I turned towards the gathering royal family. I smiled shyly and looked at Odin. _

_ “Her full name is Starfire, your majesty.” I said. _

_ Odin nodded, finally Frigga elbowed him in the ribs to get his attention. _

_ “What?” Odin yelped. “Oh right, let’s go to dinner. Uh, Thor had a wonderful idea earlier.” _

_ “I did,” Thor said. “I believe it to be a good idea if I escort Lady Sif and allow father to announce Brenna escorting Fandral.” _

_ “That’s not what,” Loki began. _

_ We all turned to him. “Not what Loki?” asked Frigga innocently. “If you were going to say not what he said, how would you know? Unless you were eavesdropping, but then why would you care?” _

_ “I don’t,” Loki said quickly. “I still get to escort Spark don’t I? And Brenna, I was wondering if you planned on letting her stay for the dancing?” _

_ “Maybe a dance or two,” I conceded. “But she isn’t used to Asgardian feasts. I don’t want her seeing too much that might influence her.” _

_ There was a knock at the door and Fandral came in wearing his best. _

_ “Excuse me, but the herald says dinner will become too chilled if we don’t hurry.” Fandral relayed politely. “Lady Brenna, stunning as ever.” _

_ He crossed the floor and took my hand in his, bowing over to place a kiss on my knuckles. As he straightened he caught my eyes and winked, then subtly pressed his finger to his temple before running his hand through his bangs. _

_ “Thor filled me in, get ready for some serious flirting!” he said in his mind. _

_ I smiled winsomely. “Fandral! It’s been too long.” I brought Star closer. “This is Star, my daughter. The one whose mother asked me to care for her when we were on Muspelheim.” _

_ “Truly?” he muttered. “She is a beauty, Brenna.” _

_ “I like him, mother.” Star giggled. “He’s silly. May I ‘dopt him?” _

_ “Adopt dear.” I corrected gently. “I don’t see why not. I don’t have any siblings and I believe you have two more that you will want to adopt.” _

_ “Yes, well we should really get going.” Odin interrupted. _

_ “Sif asked that I meet her at the door,” Thor announced. “We could all walk together and then pair off.” _

_ We all filed out of Frigga’s suite and walked down the hallway together. Star asked Fandral to hold her until we arrived at the hall, he obliged immediately. As I was asking Thor if he knew what Sif was wearing, I saw Star lean into Fandral and whisper something to him. He grinned and started tickling her, saying she truly was an imp. We arrived at the doors to the hall all too soon. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you do not like the fact that I place pictures in the story, I'm not going to apologize. This one does have some big ones.


	24. Another Feast

_"Alright Spark,” Loki smiled. “I get to take you to dinner. Mother?” _

_ “Between Thor and Brenna dear. We didn’t think it necessary to change seating for one night.” _

_ “Of course,” Loki gave a tight lipped smile. Then he took Star’s hand and nodded to the herald, who stepped into the hall and banged his staff. _

_ “Prince Loki escorting Miss Star.” _

_ “Thor! I’m so sorry I’m late.” Sif rushed up to meet Thor. _

_ “It’s fine, we,” Thor’s speech stalled. _

_ “Prince Thor escorting Lady Sif.” _

_ Thor seemed frozen to the floor until Sif nudged him. _

_ “That’s us, Thor.” she whispered. _

_ “Right.” Thor replied as Sif led him down to the table. _

_ “Don’t do anything, we have it covered Brenna.” Frigga murmured to me. _

_ “King Odin the Allfather escorting Queen Frigga the Allmother.” _

_ They got to their seat and Odin waved the herald away. He faced the assembled nobles and cleared his throat. _

_ “We have with us a very special guest,” he began. “When she left us almost a year ago it was to learn more about her powers. We have missed her presence but she has returned to us with something precious.” He motioned for Star to stand next to him. “This is her adopted daughter, Starfire. We wish to formally recognize her adoption of such a remarkable little girl. And I would like to announce once again: _

_ Lady Brenna escorting Lord Fandral.” _

_ Once again I entered the feasting hall to the sounds of gasping nobles. As Fandral and I walk down to the table, a shaft of moonlight falls upon my gown and sent twinkling lights throughout the hall. I smiled at everyone and then watched as Onyx flew in through the window as a Phoenix. She circled Star and then came towards me. “Stretch out your arm.” Her voice caressed my mind as I complied. She landed on my arm and preened, allowing all to see her beauty. Then she pecked my cheek in imitation of a kiss and flew towards Frigga, where she resumed her fiery appearance of a woman. _

_ “As you can see,” Odin chuckled. “She is also beloved of the legendary Phoenix. As a memento of this wonderful occasion, the Queen and I would like to offer a gift to mother and daughter!” _

_ As Odin placed an opal pendant necklace around my neck, Frigga placed a matching one around Star’s. _

_ “We give you matching dragon’s breath opals from Midgard. And now my people let us welcome Starfire properly. WE FEAST!” _

_ An uproar of applause and then the feast was underway. I helped Star pick out things that wouldn’t be too rich for her, since she hadn’t eaten like this before. Loki kept trying to press sweets on her, finally I turned to him. _

_ “Please,” I said softly. “She isn’t used to sweets or rich foods. Stop giving them to her.” _

_ “But children love sweets,” Loki replied. _

_ “If you insist upon giving her sweets I will bring her to your room tonight when she won’t sleep for the sugar high!” I hissed back. _

_ “Fine,” he mouthed. _

_ “Fine,” I threw back. _

_ “Mother,” Star pulled my gown. “When can I dance?” _

_ “Soon, my heart.” I replied. “We’re only half way through the feast.” _

_ “Maybe she is getting bored,” Thor said loudly. “May I introduce her to the rest of the Warriors three?” _

_ “Of course Thor,” I replied relieved. _

_ Thor took Star by the hand and they walked down the table to meet Volstagg and Hogun. Volstagg had daughters of his own and introduced them all to Star, who was ecstatic to meet other children. _

_ “I’m told Spark wishes to travel through Asgard.” Loki told me. _

_ “Yes,” I turned to him. “She wants to bless those that she believes need it.” _

_ “Admirable, for one so young.” He replied, then sneered at me. “If it is truly her idea.” _

_ “What are you implying?” I asked carefully. _

_ “I am implying that it is **you** that wants to tour Asgard,” he said bitingly. “And that you are using her for your own selfish gain.” _

_ “Brother, what’s going on here?” Thor said dangerously. _

_ “Nothing,” I told Thor without taking my eyes off Loki. “Loki was just reminding me that I don’t know him anymore, because the man I knew would know better than to speak to me like that.” _

_ I stood and walked over to Frigga. “Excuse me, your majesty. Would you mind keeping an eye on my daughter? I believe I need some fresh air and she is looking forward to dancing as soon as the music starts.” _

_ “Of course daughter,” Odin answered for her. “We would love to watch our granddaughter. Take a walk dear.” _

_ I began to walk a way when Frigga had to say something. _

_ “Loki, why don’t you go with Brenna. We don’t want to leave her alone after the other day.” _

_ “Of course mother.” I groaned inwardly, he had to agree with her. He came up next to me and offered his arm. “My Lady?” _

_ “I can manage,” I said coldly. _

_ “I must insist,” he smirked. “Our queen wants you safe.” _

_ “But who will keep you safe?” I asked. _


	25. Moonlight Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "THAT LITTLE GIRL WAS MADE OF FIRE AND BRIMSTONE.  
SHE DIDN'T WANT TO BE A PRINCESS, WHEN SHE PERSONIFIED THE DRAGON."  
\- A.E.E. -

_ He paled and took a half step back. Then Frigga cleared her throat and gave me one of her looks. I gave a sigh and grabbed Loki’s arm, pulling him along so that I could get my fresh air. Once outside I let go of his arm and walked quickly towards the roses. _

_ “You can’t lose me,” Loki called from behind me. _

_ I continued to walk away, the further I got from him right now, the less likely I was to send him to Valhalla. I made so many turns and twists that I thought I had lost him. I found a bench and sat, breathing deeply of the night air. _

_ “Can you please go be stupid somewhere that is away from me?” I asked Loki. He sat beside me and chuckled darkly. _

_ “I wanted to ask you something privately,” he admitted. _

_ “You caused a scene like that so that you could talk privately with me?” I replied. _

_ “Yes,” he grinned back. “Have you been trying to make me jealous?” _

_ “Excuse me?” _

_ “Tonight. The dress, the hair, Fandral, even the scent you wear is different.” He leaned in close to me. “I warn you, you play a dangerous game.” _

_ “I do not change to please you,” I replied. “Star gave me the scent, your mother the dress and Fandral is a friend.” _

_ I heard the musicians begin to play inside, a waltz. I stood and tried to walk away from Loki. He quickly moved in front of me, putting his arm around my waist. _

_ “What are you doing?” I asked. _

_ “Dancing with you,” he replied pulling me close. “My brother says you enjoy dancing.” _

_ “I do,” I put my hand on his shoulder. “But you said we were no longer courting, I assumed that included dancing together.” _

_ “I’ve been thinking,” he began. _

_ “That’s dangerous,” I replied sarcastically. _

_ “Have you placed a spell on me?” He whispered, I looked at him and shook my head. He reached up and gently brushed my lips with his fingertips. “There is a spell placed upon your lips, my Lady. You say it is love. Come, ensnare me once more.” _

_ He leaned down and placed his lips to mine. For a brief moment I drowned in his kiss, but then I remembered his words about loving me and I pushed him away. _

_“Why are you doing this!?” I demanded. “Do you want to see me break?”_

_ “No!” He replied nervous. _

_ “What do you want!?” I yelled at him. _

_ “I want to know why?” he blurted, I looked at him shocked. “Why each time your skin touches mine it’s like your fire is branding me? I ache long after you’ve gone. I crave your skin.” He caressed my arm. “I crave your scent.” He put his cheek upon mine and inhaled deeply. “I crave your smile. You see me as I am, through everything I have done and what others say. Yet you accept me and say you love me still. I do not know if this is love. Fandral touched you earlier and I have never been so enraged. I almost had my daggers out! I wanted to shout that you were mine and no man may touch you again.” _

_ “Loki,” I whispered. “What are you saying?” _

_ “I am saying that I swear I will never lie to you. I will never trick you, deceive you or hurt you, but I promise you will be mine. One day I will ask and you will say yes.” _

_ “When will that be, my Prince?” I asked. _

_ “I do not know,” he replied quietly. _

_ “Then until that day,” I slipped from his grasp. “My fire shall not touch you. Nor will you lay eyes upon me.” And I ‘ported away. _

_ I ended up behind a pillar in the dining hall, Onyx saw me and came to me. She looked worried and I wasn’t sure how to respond. _

_ “Where have you been?” she hissed at me. “I think there is a problem but no one will tell me. Odin left quickly and now Frigga keeps twisting a napkin. My senses are afire with alarm and warning.” _

_ “I’ll find out,” I promised and immediately went to Frigga. “Mother?” _

_ “Finally, you called me mother,” she said through tear filled eyes. “I’m sorry, it wasn’t my fault.” _

_ “What’s happened?” I asked alarmed. I looked around the hall and did not see Star. “Is Star okay?” _

_ “She asked to get something from her room for me,” Frigga stammered. “I sent a guard with her, but they haven’t returned. Brenna, the prisoner escaped. The one that attacked you, his cell was empty when the guards did their rounds.” _

_ My eyes grew with panic. My little girl, gone, possibly kidnapped. I turned toward the terrace and walked out. My dress and all the finery disappeared. Slowly I took on another shape, one that was fast and dear to my heart. In my place now stood a blue dragon with wings like a starlit sky. _

_ “I warn you. If she is harmed nothing will stop my vengeance!” I blasted my mind voice to every living creature on Asgard, then I took to the skies in search of my daughter. _

_ “Loki,” I called telepathically. “I need you to check the hidden ways.” _

_ “Done.” _

_ “Heimdall,” I called. “Has any crossed your path?” _

_ Silence answered me, then I saw the light of the Bifrost flare briefly before going out. Then the voice I had been waiting for but now feared answered me. _

_ “I am sorry Brenna,” he sent quietly. “They threatened the child, they have gone.” _

_ I screamed my pain to the stars, my agony became flame and in my despair I dropped from the sky. Just before I would have hit the treeline a green fire surrounded me, cradling me in it’s embrace. Then it delivered me into the arms of Loki, he held me close and finally our eyes met. _

_ “We will find her,” he declared. “I swear it.” _

_ Lightning split the sky, thunder rang out and Thor landed next to us. He looked at me and his face grew grim. _


	26. Truth Revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the hair length changes in the pictures. I like the longer hair that you see after the first Thor movie but those eyes starting to tear was perfect! Please, leave comments! I wold love to know what you think.

_ I have friends on Midgard sister,” Thor tried to reassure me. “They are a mighty force. I will go to them and ask for assistance, then I will come for you.” _

_ “Us.” Loki emphasized. _

_ “Brother, after your last uh…” Thor searched for the right term. “Visit? I do not think they would be happy to see you.” _

_ “I did not ask what would make them happy and honestly,” Loki glared at Thor. “I do not care. Spark is lost, _ ** _we_ ** _ will find her. All they are providing is a base of operations.” _

_ “I will do what I can,” Thor said doubtfully. “They may insist on certain restrictions.” _

_ “Thor!” Loki closed his eyes and sighed. “I will do whatever it takes. How is it that in such a short time, I would do anything to see her little face again.” _

_ “Loki,” Odin came up from behind and laid his hand on Loki’s shoulder. “My son, that is called love. One that I had hoped you would one day feel.” _

_Loki looked at Odin, searching for answers that he didn’t even know the question to._

_ “It is the hardest thing to bear my son,” Odin began. "The love for a child is the most magical feeling in all the cosmos. But it can also be the most heart wrenching pain you will ever experience."_

_ Loki helped me to my feet and placed my arm in his. “I will see Brenna to her room.” _

_ “I will return shortly,” Thor called after us. “Father.” _

_ “Go,” Odin ordered. “Bifrost awaits.” _

_ Thor swung Mjolnir and flew to the Bifrost. Heimdall sent to me when he had left and promised to tell me of his return. Loki got me to my rooms and handed me off to the maids, but he didn’t leave. The girls changed my clothes and dressed me in a silken nightgown with a modest robe. Then they helped me to sit in my receiving room. _

_ “You may go.” I said quietly and they made to argue. “Please, I need to vent my anger and frustration. I would not have you afraid of me.” _

_ They bobbed a quick curtsy and left. Loki refused to leave, he erected a barrier around himself and nodded to me. I slipped off the chair I had been sitting on and landed on the floor. Then I made sure all windows and doors were protected, a barrier placed so no one would walk in unexpectedly. As I sat there thinking of the short time I had known my charge, I marveled at the amount of love I had for her. Her beautiful smile, her laughter, the way she loved with all her heart. What if I never saw her again? My last thought shattered my control, she is my child. _

_ I looked up and Loki paled. I was no longer in control of the fire, it controlled me. I saw Loki hastily erect barriers along all the walls, floors and ceilings. Then Hel was let loose on Asgard. I cried and screamed, my tears turned to droplets of flame and my throat threw out a pillar of fire. I was the dragon that I told Fandral would come, though I still looked like a woman. By the time I had worn myself out, my rooms were ash. Loki saved the load bearing walls, ceiling and floor but nothing else remained. Not the clothes on my body, not the chair behind me, not even that ghastly tub that I had looked forward to showing Star. I made myself stand, I looked to Loki as the fires were quenched and I collapsed with exhaustion. _

** _While she slept. Loki’s POV_ **

_ I took Brenna to my rooms to allow her to rest. I placed a guard outside the bedroom door and gave him instructions to have one of the two guards that I would leave outside in the main hall come find me when she woke. I hoped that fear of my anger would help them do their duty properly. I felt strange and although Odin had told me that it was love for the child that made me feel this way, I wanted to talk to mother about it. _

_ Mother. I had no problems calling her mother but couldn’t call Odin Father. What if Brenna was right? My memories of an abusive father, being in my brother’s shadow constantly, no friends. What if they were false? What could have done that? I remember Thanos and the torture, what if he used the scepter he gave me to control others was actually controlling me? I shook my head, I needed the advice of mother. She was one of the few I trusted, she loved me when I believed no one else did. I quickened my steps to see her sooner and knocked when I arrived. _

_ “Come.” _

_ “Mother,” I inclined my head when I saw her. “How are you?” _

_ “Loki,” she smiled at me. “This is awful. Who would use that poor child like that? Do you think she will be alright?” _

_ “People are willing to do anything to get what the feel should be their’s,” I responded. “You know that, mother. That they would kidnap Spark.” I shook my head, then looked to her again. “Why is she special mother? She has magic but that isn’t all, is it?” _

_ “No my son,” she looked hesitant. “She has more than just magic. I don’t know how much I should divulge to you.” _

_ “Why wouldn’t you tell me?” I asked, hurt. “Is it because of Midgard?” _

_ “It is because I do not know if your mind is wholly your own,” she said bluntly. “If the Mad Titan has a hold of your mind still, than I would be giving him information that he should never have. If he doesn’t but your barriers are more easily breached, anyone that has the ability could get it from you.” _

_ “Would it help Spark if I was whole again mother?” I asked softly, my head down. _

_ “Loki,” she said lovingly, taking my hand. I looked at her. “It would help everything. You are very powerful child of my heart. With your memories restored, your barriers rebuilt and fortified you would be an asset beyond comparison.” _

_ “Spark told me that I have a good heart,” I whispered. “She said that she gave me her blessing.” _

_ “That was sweet of her and you are fortunate to have the blessing of one such as her.” Mother said quietly. _

_ “Mother?” I looked up, determined. “Would you assist me? I must know what is hidden from me, I want to help. She kissed my cheek and I felt a stirring in my heart.” _

_ “She is a lovely child,” she replied. “I think we may need Onyx for this.” _

_ “Onyx?” I looked at her in disbelief. “The guard of Lady Brenna?” _

_ “You’ll see,” mother said, grinning. “Page, Lady Onyx please. Ask her if she would do me the honor of assisting me.” _

_ I watched as the youngster left the room quickly. Why would mother phrase it that way? She was a **guard**, why would Asgard's queen ask her assistance? ANd why was it mother's honor? Things were not what they seemed, apparently. There was a knock at the door and then Onyx was in the room. _

_ “Allmother, you asked for me?” she said calmly. _

_ “Yes, my Lady.” Mother inclined her head politely. “I wanted to ask for your help. Loki wishes to find what he has lost, he wants to help. Especially in finding young Star. To do that he must know about how special she is. Can you restore his mind?” _

_ “He is a Frost Giant, correct?” She walked towards us, mother nodded. “Though he has fire powers, I would need someone who can be here to make sure my fires would not harm him.” _

_ “I offer myself,” I turned to see Odin come out of the bedroom. “My mother was a Frost Giant.” _

_ I stared, gaping at Odin. Things were even more strange than I had realized. It made no sense that Odin would show hatred to me if he held the same blood in his veins. My eyes widened, Brenna had been telling me the truth. _

_ “Let us begin then,” Onyx raised her arms. _

_In her place stood a pillar of flame which morphed into a Phoenix! She was the Phoenix that had come and given Brenna her blessing! She spread her wings and folded them around me. The fire held me like a mother protecting her newborn babe. My mind played images upon my eyelids. Memories of Thor and I playing together, Brenna coming to live with us, our love for each other, the day we set out for our quests, and the day I was captured. The horrors of being tortured, Brenna finding me, giving me the strength I would need, what little I was able to keep back from them, and the remaking of my mind. I hated that I had been changed by someone, changed to hate those that I had always loved. I opened my eyes as Onyx pulled away from me and became a woman once more._

_ “You are free young prince,” she smiled warmly. “What will you do now?” _

_ “I will make amends,” I replied. “ _ ** _After_ ** _ we find Spark.” _

_ A guard burst through the door, a look of fear in his eyes. _

_ “Forgive me, my Prince.” He went to his knee and looked up at me. “She has disappeared!” _

_ “You had ONE job!” I yelled, then ran to find Brenna. _


	27. Haven

_ I stood before the Bifrost waiting for Thor to come back. Heimdall came over to me and placed his hand on my shoulder. _

_ “All will be well,” he said trying to be comforting.  _

_ “Not until she is returned,” I replied stone faced. _

_ “What is your plan once you find those responsible?” he asked hesitantly.  _

_ I looked to him, my eyes red from crying. “They will burn.” I replied. _

_ He stepped back and shivered. Then I heard someone approaching from behind. _

_ “Brenna, you don’t want to do that.” Loki said quietly. _

_ “Loki,” I looked at him. “Don’t interfere. You don’t know everything. I made a vow to her. I promised to protect her. I swore she would not be used!” _

_ “Darling,” he took my face in his hands. “She is a remarkable child, she will be alright.” _

_ I pulled away from him. “STOP!” I yelled, the tears beginning to flow once more. “She is not just another child! She is special! I made a  _ ** _vow_ ** _ !” _

_ Loki tried to pull me to him but I threw his hands off me. “You don’t know!” _

_ “Then tell me!” He yelled back. “If I am so dense and know so little,  _ ** _tell me_ ** _ what I need to know. I let Onyx into my memories! I relived all that happened, for you.” _

_ “That is admirable,” I sneered. “But it will not change that she is gone and I have  _ ** _FAILED!_ ** _ ” _

_ “You are not the only one that loves her,” he replied, his voice cracking. “She would be mine as well. I failed her too.” _

_ “What do you mean, yours as well?” I asked. _

_ “She asked me to be her father.” A single tear escaped his eye. “When we danced together, she offered to help me love again! She must be special far more than you are willing to tell. What child goes up to a monster like me and offers her love unconditionally?” _

_ I sagged to the floor, I knew she had been determined to win Loki over. She had seen my memories and wanted us to be together again. She wasn't very old but her strength and determination was already more than what most possessed. I vaguely listened as Loki and Heimdall spoke to me. _

_ "Brenna?" Loki reached out and took my hand. "Brenna, come back to us. We are here to help." _

_ "She needs rest," Heimdall sounded worried. "Maybe take her to your parents hunting cabin." _

_ "No," I replied beneath my breath.  _

_ "But if Thor comes we won't know," Loki pointed out. "I would rather she stay here and be close to Eir, just in case." _

_ "No," I said louder. _

_ "But my prince," Heimdall began. _

_ "NO!" I yelled. _

_ They both turned and stared at me. Loki bent to pull me up by my arms. I pulled back and glared at them. _

_ "I will stay right here," I hissed. "I will be here when Thor returns. You cannot force me!" _

_ "Daughter." _

_ I turned in disbelief. The word said so sadly but with so much love and understanding. My father stood behind me, tears streaming down his cheeks. He held his arms out to me and I staggered to my feet. He would know how I felt, he would know what to do. I finally reached him and threw myself into his embrace. _

_ "Daddy," I cried. "I failed. I swore to protect her and I couldn't. What do I do?" _

_ "You come with me," he replied firmly. "I have petitioned the Allfather for permission to go to Niflheim and beg Hela's help." _

_ "But daddy," I said shakily. "What if Thor returns and I'm not here!? I must be here for his return!" _

_ "Brenna," he said gently. "You must help me at the forge." I looked at him dazed. "It is time for your final armor. The armor that you will wear as the Goddess of Chaos. You must help in the forging!" _

_ I nodded, finally understanding what he meant. I knew Hela would help, I might even get Adastros to lend his forge. I quickly composed myself and looked to Heimdall.  _

_ "You will kindly keep me posted." It was not a request, he nodded soberly. "Thank you. Open the Bifrost please. We go to Niflheim." _

_ “I wish to accompany you,” Loki said. _

_ I looked to my father, silently asking for his advice. He shrugged and smiled at me. _

_ “It is your decision,” he replied. “It will take time and concentration. This armor will be infused with your magic and protected by you. Some have added others to help strengthen the protections.” _

_ “Would you be willing to help me?” I asked softly. I looked to him and fought to keep my composure. “I would ask you to combine your magic with mine and place protective ruins upon my armor.” I forced a harsh laugh. “The God of Fire, the God of Mischief, and the Goddess of Death all helping to make armor for the Goddess of Chaos. Kind of poetic isn’t it?” _

_ “We will have to do the planning and if Thor arrives before we finish,” father looked at me. “You will go to find my granddaughter and I will finish your armor.” _

_ I hugged my father to me and tried to convey how much he meant to me. I looked to Heimdall and nodded for the Bifrost to be opened. After it opened, we walked into it and then we were on Niflheim. I was immediately crushed in a hug, Hela asking questions before I could answer. _

_ “What happened? Why are you alone? Mother said you needed help. How did they get to Spark? Tell me!” _

_ “Hela!” I yelled. She stopped and looked at me. “If you would let me answer you before you asked another question, you would know more.” _

_ “Sorry,” she replied quietly. “I just feel helpless. I’m not used to that feeling.” _

_ “It’s alright,” I gave her shoulders a quick squeeze. “Is Adastros here?” _

_ “I am, Mistress.” I heard from behind me. _

_ I turned to look at him. He opened his arms to me, offering a hug. I let my fear and grief show for only a moment, then hugged him. His arms engulfed me and I felt his fire wash over me. I felt his grief, Calypso’s grief, their determination to help, and the love they had for Star. I felt his fire strengthen me for the trials ahead and I looked up with a smile. _

_ “Thank you,” I whispered. _

_ “My Caly would never forgive me if I didn’t convey our feelings,” he replied. “Come! Haven awaits.” _

_ “Haven?” I asked. _

_ “Yes,” he smiled sadly. “Apparently that is what the forest and your home, have been named. You also have those wishing to build close to you.” _

_ “I’ve only been gone for a day!”  _

_ “Mistress,” he chuckled. “Even without Mistress Hela’s help, the time is different here. We are at least a week ahead of Asgard.” _

_ I blushed, embarrassed. “I forgot.” _

_ “Come,” he opened a portal. “To Haven.” _

_ “Hela,” I looked back.  _

_ “Go, you need your armor.” I gave her a confused look. It wasn’t  _ ** _that i_ ** _ mportant, I could use my old armor. “I feel that before we are done, it will be sorely needed.” _

_ I nodded, accepting her warning. “We will return. If you are contacted, my closet opens to Haven.” _

_ As we came out of the portal, I felt the peace of the planet flow into me. I had loved that this would be a safe place, I never should have let her leave. She would have been protected here, they never would have gotten to her. I fell to my knees and cried, allowing my power to thank the planet once more for the sense of peace. I felt an answer, shocked I looked at Adastros. _

_ “Mistress?” _

_ “Something is coming,” I replied. “The magic in the planet has sent help for me. A gift, a new species. More will be created once he gets to me.” _

_ “What do you mean Brenna?” Loki asked. _

_ “He may be a bit,” I said, distracted. “Adastros, we will have a herd soon. I must accelerate the planets rebirth.” _

_ “Where would you like to settle?” Loki asked me. _

_ “In front of my home,” I replied and started walking. I heard each one fall in behind me. As we came upon the steps into the house, I stopped and went to sit in the grass. _

_ “Wait,” Loki flicked his wrist and a large seating area appeared. “If you plan to work, you should be comfortable.” _

_ “Thank you,” I said quietly and looked to Adastros. “You have been here longer than I. Would you help me bring forth the life for this planet?” _

_ “I believe creation belongs to us,” Calypso said as she came down the stairs. “Besides, the female of the species is more deadly than the male. You and I can do what needs to be done to help protect this herd.” _

_ “It does seem more appropriate,” my father chuckled, turning to Adastos he smiled. “I have not seen you since you were a babe in arms.” _

_ “You know me?” Adastros asked, surprised. _

_ “I do,” father placed a hand on his shoulder. “Your mother’s passing was mourned by all who call on fire.” _

_ “Thank you, sir.” He inclined his head and gestured towards his forge. “My forge is down the way, you may set up there.” _

_ Father and Adastros walked to the forge, becoming acquainted as they walked. Loki flicked his wrist again, a table with wine and finger sandwiches joined the seating. I looked at him and raised my brow. _

_ “I thought you might like to have something light,” he replied. “You will most likely expend a large amount of your magic in your endeavor. If you ladies would like more, you may call on me.” He bowed and walked away. _

_ “Well, well,” Calypso murmured. “So that’s your Loki.” _

_ “He isn’t mine,” my reply was filled with sorrow. “He says he will be, but not yet. Until the time he decides that he needs me.” _

_ “That’s dragon droppings!” Calypso seethed. I laughed at her choice of words and she grinned. “If I am going to have a baby around soon, I’d like to find better ways to express myself. Other than swearing I mean.” _

_ “Let’s get to work,” I smiled. We joined our powers and Calypso motioned for me to take the lead. I closed my eyes and ‘felt’ what needed to be done. Then reached out with our magic and began the work.  _

_ I pulled up grass, flowers, anything I could think of from all the worlds I’d been to that would do well here. Then I enticed animals, insects, and birds to come to the planet and begin to reproduce, using my mother’s gift to help them along. For a few years they would produce healthier young, in more than usual numbers, to be able to spread throughout the realm. I stopped for a breather and ate a little of what Loki had provided. As my hand closed around a glass of wine, I felt a mind brush mine. _

_ “You are indeed powerful, Mistress.” The voice was like the warmth of a campfire and sounded amused. “You would create a herd like me?” _

_ “More than one,” I replied as I turned. Standing before me was the most beautiful stallion I had ever seen. He was black with red streaks running through his coat, like coals laced with embers.  _

_“How many herds?” _

_ “I think for this area, 2 large herds would be able to thrive,” I spoke out loud. _

_ “What type of herds?” Loki asked.  _

_ “Don’t sneak up on me like that!” I yelped. _

_ “I thought you were talking to me,” he grumbled. “Who are you talking to?” _

_ I pointed to the forest edge. He and Calypso looked and both gaped at the stallion. He snorted and pranced over to me, he knew he was beautiful. He came up to Calypso and nuzzled her chest, then he walked close enough to Loki to sniff him. He flicked his tail and continued to me. _

_ “I am a Dread stead,” he nosed my hair affectionately. “I am honored to be your battle stead, Mistress. Where you go, I go.” _

_ “He says he is called a Dread stead,” I said in awe. “He is going to be my battle stead. He wants to go wherever I do. How? Midgard does not use horses anymore, Thor told me.” _

_ “I believe that will not matter,” Loki replied. “He may have abilities that will allow him to serve you no matter where you go.” _

_ “That one is smart, do you plan to keep him too?” _

_ Laughter bubbled up and I couldn’t hold it in. Caly looked at me, a question in her eyes. _

_ “He said that Loki was smart,” Loki began to preen. “He wants to know if I plan on keeping Loki too!” Loki deflated as Caly started laughing with me. _

_ “I am  _ ** _not_ ** _ a pet!” Loki said petulantly. _

_ “I plan on two large herds like…..” I paused. “Do you have a name? I hate to call you Dread stead.” _

_ “Hmm, I don’t have one. Is it necessary?” _

_ “It’s a custom,” I replied. _

_ “Oh, a custom. What’s that mean?” _

_ “It means that it is something that everyone does. It makes it easier for everyone to know who is being spoken to.” I explained. _

_ “Since it is a custom, and I have no idea what I would call myself, would you choose?” _

_ “What does everyone think of Fire’s Shadow? I’ll call him Shadow for short.” I said to everyone. _

_ “He can’t just show up, looking like that and not expect panic,” Loki commented. “The people of Midgard have never seen creatures like him.” _

_ “Tell it that I can look normal,” Shadow huffed. “This is my battle look, to warn idiots that I am dangerous!” _

_ “He says that this is the way he looks for battle,” I grinned. “And wants ‘it’ to know that this will allow idiots to realize that he is dangerous.” _

_ Loki seethed and glared at Shadow, who tossed his mane and walked away. This was not turning out well, I would have to make sure that all my friends got along better. Loki gave me a puzzled look. _

_ “Why can’t I stay mad at him? I felt my anger just,” he flitted his fingers.  _

_ “It is the place,” Calypso said. “When Mistress Brenna created this forest, the planet thanked her by making this area peaceful. Even hungry predators will not hunt here.” _

_ “Hence the name Haven,” I added. I ran my gaze across the beautiful landscape. “Maybe we should create a small village.” _

_ “I believe you may need a citadel too,” Adastros commented. _

_ “Why?” Loki muttered. “It’s not like there’s a bustling city here.” _

_ “There will be,” father said as he came closer. _

_ “Alright,” I sighed. “Adastros, would you be able to give me an idea of how large this town should be?” _

_ “I can do better than that,” he smirked. He lifted us into the air so that we hovered over the clearing. “This is what we have so far.” _

_ I gasped, so many tents! I hadn’t expected to have so many people migrate so quickly. I wasn’t sure if the town should be that big, I looked to Adastros and pointed downward. He nodded and lowered us to the forest floor. _

_ “Maybe, something like this?” I offered. I twitched my wrist and a diagram appeared. We tweaked and changed some things before I closed my eyes and felt for the planet’s awareness. I asked its for help and explained with feelings that this would be an extension of the forest but also separate from the forest. I felt a tremendous shaking and my magic was given a boost, finishing the city and expanding the boundaries of Haven. The little house had been moved closer to the forge and in it’s place was a tower. The tower shimmered in the sun, a bridge connected from the citadel to a smaller house across a new running river. I thanked the planet for it’s help and added flowers throughout the city. _

_ “You may want to warn Hela that she is getting a capital, complete with castle.” Calypso grinned. _

_ “Oh! She didn’t want one!” I fretted. “I’ll have to explain that the design wasn't entirely my idea. Magic will do what it wants at times.” _

_ “May as well go and tell everyone that homes have been provided,” father said. “But first, we need to do this.” _

_ He spread out his hand and fire went flitting through the city, adding small signs that told how many rooms each home had. _


	28. Chaos Armor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quite a few pictures with this one. Just to give you a clear idea of my vision.

_ We walked to the temporary town of tents quietly. Father would brush my hand every now and again, grab a finger and squeeze it. I tried to keep my mind off of Star but I thought about her more and more. Finally we stopped at the town’s edge, waiting for the crowd to gather. _

_ “Greetings, Mistress.” A man called from the crowd. _

_ “Hello,” I projected my voice for all to hear. “I would like to speak to whomever is in charge of this camp.” _

_ “That would be me,” Adastros chuckled as he faced me. “I have sent a call throughout the land to friends and family. Haven is waiting.” _

_ “You tricked me!” I gasped. “I love it! Is there a final count or are more still coming?” _

_ “We have somewhere close to six thousand as of this morning,” a woman came forth. “That is only men and women, we did not count the little ones.” _

_ “Does each child have a family it belongs to?” I asked quietly. _

_ “There are a handful that do not, Mistress.” I looked up at the woman. “They were abandoned at birth or soon after. We could not leave them behind.” _

_ “Of course not,” I agreed. “I will create a portal to the new town. One adult from each family will be allowed to go into the town and pick a home. No larger than you must have, if more space is needed later we can always expand.” I turned to Adastros. “Since you found it amusing to trick me, I shall repay it with a task. Find a building that can serve as a home for the children without parents.” _

_ He nodded and made to get a final count. Before he could turn away completely, I changed my mind. _

_ “Wait,” I called. I looked into fiery eyes. “Take them to our home. I will not have children living without the love of a family. If I must adopt each one myself, they will be loved.” _

_ “Very well Mistress,” he smiled back. “I thought you may feel that way. Caly is preparing beds as we speak.” _

_ I shook my head, amused he had been a step ahead of me again. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to find my father.  _

_ “Is there any way I might help?” He offered. _

_ “I need fires in all the homes that are chosen,” I began. “Honestly father, I’m in over my head. I’ve never done this before and I'm hoping that someone with more experience shows up. You and mother helped on Midgard, I remember. Any ideas?” _

_ “Would you like us to come to Niflheim and help your friends?” _

_ “Only if you would be willing and,” I turned to Adastros. “If you don’t mind the help?” _

_ “I would be honored,” he bowed to my father. “My wife and I are not experienced either. Your knowledge would be immensely appreciated.” _

_ “Heimdall, my wife please.” Father yelled at the Guardian and looked back at me. “She will meet us in town.” _

_ “Loki,” I called. I felt him come up from behind and take my hand, which I slowly pulled away.  _

_ “What do you wish of me?” Loki whispered. _

_ I looked to him, his eyes pleading with me to allow his touch. _

_ “A portal, please.” I replied with a slight shake of my head. “We go back to Haven.” _

_ A portal sprang up before the crowd, and I inclined my head in thanks. I nodded to Adastros to begin taking people through, then stood back and watched as they went through. I could feel Loki still beside me but after his confession in the gardens of Asgard, I had no wish to show the pain of my heart. Twice I had been told not now, I would not put faith in shattered hopes or empty promises. Before he could say a word to me, I walked back into Haven. My armor awaited. _

_ In my new study I went to my desk and started sketching. It would need to be strong and something unexpected. Something that called to me and would always symbolize Chaos. I worked for hours, drawing and redrawing. Papers littered the floor, designs that I began only to reject. Finally, I had an image of what I wanted. I smiled softly and rested my head on my arms. Soft music began to play somewhere in the house, it begged me to sleep. Just for a short while, I closed my eyes………..  _

_“__The concept is sound.” I should know that voice._

_ “Yes but it’s rather dark for her.” Another joined in. “Since childhood she has always been cheerful and bubbly.” _

_ I slowly opened my eyes, then raised my head. _

_ “What are you looking at?” I asked. _

_ Father and Adastros turned to me, my sketch in father’s hand. I swallowed and stood, coming around the desk. _

_ “It is rather dark,” I admitted. “But the colors are what give it meaning.” _

_ “Colors?” My father asked. _

_ “Yes,” I replied while taking the picture. “I don’t want it to be black, gold or even a single color. I want it to stand out, to draw the eye!” _

_ “Forgive me Mistress,” Adastros smiled. “Isn’t the point of armor, for women especially, to be protective and to blend in with the other soldiers?” _

_ “Normally,” I admitted. “But I want it to be a contradiction.” _

_ “Of course you do,” my father smiled. “What shades sweetpea?” _

_ “I want the colors to be iridescent,” I began. “I’m thinking of the shell of an abolone from Midgard. Father, do you remember the shells I used to get from the shore?” _

_“I still carry one around in a pocket!” I turned to see mother coming into the room. She gave her wrist a twist and pulled a shell from her pocket, then handed it to my father. I smiled and stepped into her outstretched arms. “How are you holding up dear?”_

_ “Trying to stay busy,” I replied. “It helps take my mind off of it for a short time.” _

_ “I’m stealing our daughter,” she said.  _

_ “Wait!” Adastros called. “Your cape, Mistress. What color would you like?” _

_ “Prussian Blue!” _

_“Don’t be gone for too long,” father called. “We need to set the ruins still. Hey, what about the metal?”_

_ “Where do you think we’re going?” Mother called back from the stairs. _

_ “Mother,” I giggled at her. “What metal are we using? The dwarves of  _ Nidaviler aren’t going to want to part with metal for armor that they aren’t making.”

“I have an old friend on Midgard,” she opened a portal as we spoke. “He gave me some metal for the day when you would create your armor. I have it stored on Asgard, in Odin’s vault.”

She gestured at the guards on the other side of the portal. She must have told them ahead of time because four large blacksmiths carried a cauldron of liquid metal in through the portal and into my home. They bowed to mother and I, turned and left the way they came. Mother shut the portal down and called to father.

“Here,” he looked down the stairs.

“Your vibranium, my love.” Her smile full of mischief. “I got it from that Panther Prince long ago and kept it safe.”

“You are amazing! Adastros!” He took the stairs down but jumped from the third to the last step, Adastros coming down after him.

“We can manage it, can’t we?” Adastros asked father.

“Yes, we must begin the fabrication immediately.” My father looked to me. “You will not be able to take it to Midgard if Thor comes soon.”

“I’ll wear my leathers,” I offered.

“No,” Loki answered.

“I don’t remember asking your permission,” I snapped.

“Brenna,” mother warned.

“I have a gift,” Loki tried again. “I would like to set you up with new leathers and a corset. As an apology.”

I opened my mouth to tell him where he could stuff his apology when mother coughed. I glanced at her and she shook her head, mouthing please as she did. I rolled my eyes and let out a heavy sigh.

“Fine,” I conceded. “Please join me in my room. Mother, I would like you to come as well.”

The three of us climbed back up the stairs and went into my room, Loki closing the door behind him.

“Now,” I turned to face Loki. “I get final say in all areas. I will be the one to wear the gear, so it must be functional and sturdy.”

“Of course,” Loki’s lip twitched. “Here we go.”

He stepped over to me and began looking at me closely. He looked into my eyes, checked the shades of my hair and gave a nod. Then he stepped back and began his creation. His magic flowed out as a mist, a green cloud that washed over me and coalesced to cover my body. I felt my clothes disappear and my body was cleansed before the new garments settled. I walked to my full length mirror and studied my new leathers.

Black leather lace up pants, a comfortable cotton shirt in red, leather lacedown gauntlets in red, an antique bronze corset piece, and black leather boots. I glanced at my bed to find a new quiver with arrows, new swords, new throwing knives, a bow, holster thigh bags, a pack, a duel sword belt, a double dagger belt to hide daggers behind my back, and a medic’s kit completely stocked. I took a deep breath and turned to Loki.

“I would like to check the suppleness of the leather,” I remarked. “I need a sparring partner, would you be willing?”

“After you,” Loki opened the door. “You lead, Mistress. I’ll follow.”

I paused, not expecting the phrase to come from him. I left the room swiftly, went down the stairs and out to the courtyard. The sun was high in the sky and I could hear training going on.

“Who’s training?” I asked.

“Hogun,” mother replied. “The Allfather wanted to make sure you had guards that could handle anything.”

“The sparring ring is just through here,” I motioned toward a hedgerow. 

“How do you know?” Loki asked. “You haven’t had the chance to study the town’s layout yet.”

“I helped create it,” I ground out. “I should know where everything is.”

We got to the sparring ring and I stepped into the middle. Loki followed and held up his hand.

“Rules?” he asked.

I smirked. “First one to yield, no killing.”

“Just the way I like it,” he grinned back.


	29. Midgard

_ "You cheated!” I growled, trying to throw Loki off of me. _

_ “How can I cheat if there are no rules?” He leered. _

_ “I don’t know but you could find a way!” I yelled back. _

_ “Do you yield?” Loki asked. _

_ “No,” I forced out. His knife got closer to my neck as he bent toward me. His eyes darkened to an emerald green, he licked his lips and watched my eyes. _

_ “Do.” A soft kiss to my lips. _

_ “You.” A nip to my bottom lip. _

_ “Yield?”  _

_ My mind went blank for a moment, he was definitely cheating. An idea came to me and I slowly closed the distance between our lips. His eyes grew large and he smiled, thinking he had the upper hand. _

_ “Never.” I whispered, I quickly brought my leg up and kneed his groin hard. His eyes crossed and he fell off of me. I stood and looked down at him as he tried to get his breath back. “Don’t let down your guard for a pretty face.” _

_ “Was that necessary?” Mother asked as she fell into step with me when I walked away. _

_ “Yes,” I replied bluntly. “He hurt me, purposely. Then accused me of using Star for personal gain so that he could get me alone. Kissed me passionately. And finally told me that he would never lie to me and I would be his one day!” _

_ “Sounds like fun,” she smiled. “Except for the part about Star.” _

_ “I asked him when,” I slowed my steps.  _

_ Mother took my elbow. “What did he tell you?” _

_ “I do not know,” I whispered. _

_ “WHAT?” _

_ “That was his reply,” I wiped a single tear from my eye and continued walking. _

_ “Okay,” mother skipped up and took my hand. “We can fix this.” _

_ “Mother,” I said tiredly. “ _ ** _I_ ** _ have nothing to fix. As far as I’m concerned, it’s his problem. I was happy to work everything out and press on. He wasn’t and doesn’t seem to be getting any closer. He keeps playing games and I have had enough.” _

_ “Sister!” _

_ “Oh Norns!” I whined. “Not again.” I was suddenly crushed against an enormous chest, the air pushed from my lungs. _

_ “I have such wonderful news!” Thor gushed. _

_ “Thor,” I squeaked. “What do I need?” _

_ “Air!” I landed on my butt as he dropped me. _

_ “Thanks,” I said sarcastically. “What is your wonderful news?” _

_ “I have talked to my friends,” he smiled. “They have agreed to help find Star! You are welcome to come to the Avenger’s tower and stay with them. The Man of Iron says he will pay for everything!” _

_ I jumped up and kissed Thor’s cheek, laughing the whole time. _

_ “What of me, brother?” Loki walked up wiping blood from a split lip. _

_ “Loki,” Thor forced his smile. “You are also welcome to come. Let’s go.” _

_ Thor spun around and tried to make for the door, but Loki’s double appeared in his path. _

_ “You didn’t mention any conditions,” Loki purred. “I doubt they will have forgiven what happened in New York.” _

_ “Well, you know,” Thor chuckled. He eyed Loki nervously. “They may want a few safeguards in place.” _

_ “Really,” I drawled. “Like what? I need to know before we get there Thor. Do I need to bring a guard?” _

_ “No,” he cringed. “They may know that he can be bonded to someone to ensure his good behavior.” _

_ “Who?” I asked sweetly. “Certainly not you. One of them?” Thor shook his head, flames danced in my eyes again. “Thor, I love you. You’re like the brother I never had.” _

_ “I love you too sister.” _

_ “Thor?” He glanced at me. “Run.” _

_ “Thank you sister.” He dashed for the front door, yelling as he went. “Heimdall! Bifrost! Asgard!”  _

_ “After you my Lady,” Loki bowed.  _

_ “Mother! Ask father to restock my pockets please.” _

_ “Will do dear,” mom called to me. “Have fun! Make new friends. Don’t maim the Princes!” _

_ Loki and I walked through the Bifrost and found ourselves before Odin. I gave a quick curtsy. Odin smiled at me and gestured for me to come closer. _

_ “Yes, sire.” _

_ “We want these Midgardians to underestimate you,” he began. “They see a pretty face and assume there isn’t a sharp mind behind it. They have asked that Loki be chained and gagged, as he was when he first arrived here. I am sorry my son.” _

_ “The binding?” I asked. _

_ “A simple spell should it be insisted upon,” Frigga remarked coming up from behind Odin. “ Hopefully you will not need it. Just call Heimdall if you do. I will remain here to set the binding.” She eyed my outfit. “Leathers are important dear, but could we do something a bit more refined?” _

_ “Of course,” I replied. I called forth my fires and changed my clothing, tying the leathers to me for future use. _

_ The gown I called up was fit for the princess I would become. Shimmering silver with a long train, it appeared that pieces were cut out to reveal my skin beneath, a pair of silver heels, pearl earrings and a tiara. I glanced at Frigga for her opinion, she smiled and nodded her approval. _

_“Loki,” she turned sadly to him. “It’s time. I will not place a gag. Silence him if needed but not in front of me.”_

_ Loki stood stoically, waiting for the chains. When they appeared, I turned my head. No matter how mad I was at him, no one deserved such treatment. _

_ “Ready?” Thor asked. “Would you do me the honor?” He offered his arm to me and we walked into the Bifrost together. _

_ _

_The lights of the Bifrost vanished, revealing a group of humans with weapons drawn. Thor had a smile on his face, one that was strained._

_ “Come, sister. Meet my friends.” _

_ “Pointbreak,” a man in a red metal suit looked at Thor. “Why did you call her sister? You didn’t say she was family, she could be compromised.” _

_ “She is not family yet,” Thor confessed. “But I have known Brenna for a hundred years. She is fine, and very powerful. A great warrior.” _

_ “Yet?” asked a redheaded woman dressed in black. “Isn’t he your only sibling?” _

_ “Adopted,” Loki corrected. _

_ “Why isn’t he gagged?” the man in metal asked. _

_ “Please, not that thing. I” Loki was cut off as the gag appeared on his mouth. He rolled his eyes and glared at me. _

_ “It wasn’t me,” I replied. _

_ “It was me.” A young woman came closer to us. “Scarlett Witch, or you can call me Wanda.” _

_ “Lovely to meet you,” I smiled. I took a big breath in through my nose and my eyes flamed. “Chaos magic! How wonderful!” _

_ “Um, did anyone else just see that chick’s eyes go fire?” Metal man looked frantic. _

_ “Okay,” I decided to take over. “This is getting us nowhere. Thor?” _

_ “Yes sister?” he turned to me. _

_ “Shall we sit?” I asked. _

_ “Sorry ma’am,” a tall blond came towards me. “We need to know more about you first.” _

_ “Introductions then,” I smiled. “ I am Lady Brenna of Asgard, Daughter of Hephestaus and Aphrodite, Betrothed to the Princes and Goddess of Chaos.” _

_ “Wait, both of them?” This from a brooding man near the back. _

_ “It’s complicated,” I replied. _

_ “Natasha Romanoff.” _

_“Yes,” I glided towards her. “The Black Widow. So delighted to finally meet you!”_

_ “You know me?” she asked confused. _

_ “I try to stay current with Midgard's happenings,” I admitted. “I’ve known you for a long time.” _

_ “Steve Rogers, ma’am.” The big blond offered his hand, I shook it and smiled. _

_“ Captain America,” I replied. “Are you really that strong?”_

_ “He is,” the brooding man pushed forward. “Bucky Barnes, Ma’am.” _

_ “Winter Soldier,” I nodded. “You have my respect.” _

_“Thank you,” he replied._

_ “Tony. Tony Stark.” From the metal man. _

_ “Iron Man.” I said as I looked around. ”Where’s Pepper?” _

_ “I’m here,” a long legged redhead came through. “You know me too?” _

_“I make it a point to know every woman that will make a difference on Midgard,” I replied as I kissed her cheek. “I greatly admire your skills.”_

_ “Sam Wison,” a nice looking dark man shook my hand. _

_ “Falcon.” _

_ “Clint Barton.” _

_ “Hawkeye!” I hugged him tightly. “We must shoot together! I would love to study your techniques. I too use a bow.” _

_“I’d be honored,” he smiled._

_ “Vision, miss.” _

_ “Yes,” I studied his face. “Remarkable illusion. You look just like a human.” _

_“Bruce Banner.”_

_ “The Incredible Hulk,” I smiled. “You have such a burden placed upon you. Fear not, you two shall be reconciled one day. Hello to you too, Hulk.” _

_Banner stepped back and allowed Stark to come forward again. He looked at me with suspicion._

_ “Now that introductions have been made, can we sit?” I batted my eyes at them all. _

_ “Of course,” Pepper pushed Stark out of her way. “Right this way.” _

_ “I thought there was another?” I remarked casually. “An intern, I believe that’s the term.” _

_ “How do you know about him?” Stark became defensive. _

_ “Excuse me,” A young voice said. “Mr. Stark, I saw the light that means Mr. Thor is here! You said you would let me meet him. Oh! Hi, you’re pretty. Peter, Peter Parker.” He held out his hand to me.  _

_“You are precious,” I pulled him in for a hug. “I have heard great things about you and your hugs.”_

_ “Um, thanks.” Peter replied, then pointed. “Who’s that?” _

_ “That is my brother, Loki.” Thor replied. “He has come to aid in the search for Brenna’s adopted daughter.” _

_ “Really!” Peter went to Loki as Pepper held Tony back. “That thing in his mouth looks like it hurts. Why is he chained?” _

_ “The team believes that he needs them,” Thor scowled. _

_ “I thought that he was mind controlled,” Peter said looking at the rest of the team. They shifted uneasily. “If it wasn’t his fault, why are we still treating him like it was? Can we at least get rid of that thing?” He pointed to the gag, Loki’s brow raised in surprise. _

_ “Objections?” I asked. None were forthcoming so I flicked my wrist and the gag vanished. _

_ “Thank you,” Loki said.  _

_ “Is the binding necessary?” I asked. _

_ “We would be more comfortable with it,” Steve replied. “So would the public.” _

_ “What if we just told them it was there,” I smiled. “But not use it.” _

_ “Lie?” Loki said sarcastically. “Why Brenna! You sound like me, have I rubbed off on you?” _

_ “Loki,” Thor warned. “You are not helping.” _

_ “Excuse me again,” Peter put his finger up. “Why don’t you want to do this binding?” _

_ “It may make all of you feel more secure,” I started. “But I will be the one he is bound to. I will feel his emotions and he will feel mine. Should anything happen and one of us dies, the other will feel the death and never be whole again. It is very uncomfortable to have some one privy to your every thought and emotion.” _

_ “Can it be reversed?” Natasha asked. “Easily, I mean.” _

_ “It can,” Frigga said from the door. “But for someone that wields magic, it is similar to your mental illnesses. It can make one jittery, paranoid even.” _

_ “I agree,” Loki whispered. All eyes turned to him in surprise. “If it means Brenna gets Star back faster and puts everyone at ease, I agree. Right now we need to focus on finding Star, not arguing about a bond that can easily be removed.” _


	30. I Bind You

_ “Alright,” I said, standing up. “Let’s get this over with. Balcony?” _

_ “It would be easier,” Frigga agreed. We all went to the balcony where Loki and I stood before Frigga. “Join hands please.” _

_ I placed my hand in Loki’s and he gave me a reassuring squeeze. _

_ “Look into each other’s eyes.” _

_ I looked up and fell into a sea of green. _

_ “Brenna, do you bind Loki to you? Accepting his pain as your own, guarding his body against harm.” _

_ “I do.” I firmly replied. _

_ “Loki, do you allow this binding?” _

_ “I do.” Loki replied. _

_ Frigga wrapped a black silken cord around our hands. I gasped aloud, feeling the binding settling in. _

_ “I bind you together. Brenna, do you bind Loki to you? Controlling his power and allowing him to use it at your discretion.” _

_ “I do.” _

_ “Loki, do you allow this binding?” _

_ “I do,” a tear escaped his eyes. _

_ Frigga added a purple silken cord, wrapping it as she had the black. _

_ “I bind you together. Brenna, do you bind Loki to you? Accepting his mind and protecting it as your own.” _

_ “I do.” _

_ “Loki, do you allow this binding?” _

_ “I do.” _

_ A cord of brown was wrapped around our hands. _

_ “I bind you together. Brenna, do you bind Loki to you? Ensuring his trust, guaranteeing his honesty and accepting his protection.” _

_ “I do.” _

_ “Loki, do you allow this binding?” _

_ “I do.” _

_ Frigga held up the last silken cord, this one of red. _

_ “With this red cord, I complete the binding of Loki to Brenna. Loki, this is your last chance. Do you accept this binding?” _

_ “I accept this binding of my own freewill and ask that it be completed.” _

_ “I bind you.” Frigga whispered sadly. _

_ She finished the binding and a cord of green fire wrapped around our hands, our magic joining and accepting the bonds. Loki and I both took in a deep breath as we were bombarded with the thoughts and feelings of the other. _

_ “Loki, sister.” Thor came to us. “Are you well?’ _

_ “It will take time to become accustomed to the binding.” Frigga explained. “I would suggest sleep. Come morning they will need to eat quite a bit. I leave them in your hands Thor. Treat them well Avengers, a binding is difficult enough on one with magic. That they both have it will make it harder still.” _

_ Frigga looked upwards and the Bifrost descended. She was gone quickly and I slumped into Thor’s arms, feeling the full weight of the binding. _

_ “Where do you have them?” Thor asked. _

_ “I’ll take her and you can take Loki,” Bucky said. He picked me up and carried me into the building. “Friday, make sure the rooms are unlocked and open the elevator, please.” _

_ “Doors are unlocked.” The ‘elevator’ opened and we got inside, Thor having placed Loki’s arm over his shoulders. _

_ “You think they’ll be okay?” Bucky asked Thor. _

_ “Mother is very skilled,” Thor replied. “I wouldn’t trust anyone else with this.” _

_ “Good,” Bucky sighed. “Well, Stark has them on the 33rd floor with you. It’s just the three of you on the entire floor so he knocked a couple walls out and made a sitting area for you. Figured you could still eat with us in the kitchen and train in the gym.” _

_ “That sounds nice,” I whispered.Then everything was dark and I drifted into dreams. _


	31. Fate Twists

** _"Join me in a drink?” _ **

** _I turned and there before me was Thanos, the Mad Titan. I looked around the room, then at myself. I wore a black dress with sequins and flowers, it was a bit more revealing than I wanted._ **

**_“No, thank you.” I replied. “I like to keep my wits about me.”_**

** _“Yes, I was told a little about you.” He came to stand in front of me. “Star was easily controlled. She doesn’t have any defenses against a strong mind. She really doesn’t know very much. Why?”_ **

** _“Why should I tell you?” I parried._ **

** _“Well, if you want her back.” He pointed to a door. “I want to know more.”_ **

** _I walked to the door, looking back at him before opening it. I opened the door and grabbed the bars that separated me from Star._ **

** _“Star!” _ **

** _“Mother?” She looked up at me, she looked older somehow. “Don’t.”_ **

**_“Star,” I begged._**

** _“No, I won’t allow it.” She held up her hand and pushed me back with her power, closing the door afterward._ **

** _“What have you done to her?” I spun around and snarled at Thanos._ **

** _“I tried asking nicely.” He grinned. “She is quite stubborn. I finally asked one of my children to help her tell me what I wanted to know.”_ **

** _“What do you want to know?” I asked._ **

** _“Where is the traitor?”_ **

** _“Who?” I had no clue what he meant._ **

** _“Loki,” he replied. “Where can I find him?”_ **

** _“Why would I know?”_ **

** _“Ebony, explain to her please.”_ **

** _A weird looking alien floated out of the shadows. _ **

**_“The great Thanos has asked a question of you,” he gave a slimy smile. “That doesn’t require you to answer with a question.”_**

** _“Really?” I said, acting surprised._ **

** _“Don’t play dumb,” Thanos retorted. “It’s beneath you.”_ **

** _“I searched for the mind of Loki,” Ebony tried again. “Yet, here you are.”_ **

** _“This is a dream, right?” I asked._ **

** _“Not really,” Ebony floated toward me. “Anything that I do here will still affect your body, wherever you are. For instance.” He waved a hand and a spike made of glass slowly came toward me. I tried to step back but I was paralyzed, he was keeping me in one spot._ **

** _“Tell me what I want to know.” Thanos purred._ **

** _“Not going to happen,” I replied._ **

** _“Where is Loki?” Ebony added._ **

** _“I’m sorry who?” I said._ **

** _“Ebony, give her something to remind her of us.” Thanos sighed. “We can try again when next she sleeps.”_ **

** _I cringed as the spike of glass stopped millimeters from penetrating my arm. Then Ebony was beside me with a dagger. He looked at me, like he was trying to decide something._ **

** _“I think she needs a good reminder, Lord Thanos.” _ **

** _“Very well, but not too deep or too large.” Thanos replied as he closed a second door behind him._ **

** _“I do enjoy my work,” he started circling me. “Lord Thanos is a worthy master. I doubt you will ever turn on your friends willingly, but we do have young Star. Say hello to her father, Loki.”_ **

** _He darted to my side and I felt a sharp pain._ **

_“NO!” I shot out of my dream. I heard running and then my door was thrown open. I looked at Loki and held up a hand covered in blood._

_“Help me,” I whispered._

_Loki raced to my side and called for Thor. _

_“Just lie back and I’ll take care of you,” he gently pushed me back. “Thor! Odin’s Beard, where is he? THOR!”_

_More running, this time several sets of feet. Most of the team scrambled into my room but stopped short when they caught site of the blood._

_“What happened?” Thor asked._

_“She screamed,” Loki told him. “I came in and she was sitting there, her hand covered in her own blood. That’s all I know for now.”_

_“Brenna,” Thor looked to me. “Sister, what happened?”_

_Loki placed his hand on my abdomen and nothing happened. He swore then tried again._

_“Heal her brother!” Thor ordered._

_“I’m trying to!” Loki yelled back. “The binding prevents me without her permission. Brenna, give me permission.”_

_“Granted,” I whispered._

_Loki’s magic flowed over the wound, cleaning and healing as it went. When he removed his hand, a pink star shaped scar was all that remained._

_“That’s a strange scar,” Thor remarked._

_“It’s to remind me,” I pushed myself off the bed. “Of Star.”_

_“Did you give yourself this reminder?” Sam asked._

_“Yes, I didn't think I'd be able to remember my daughter was gone!” I snapped back. I looked at Loki. “It was given to me, by Thanos and Ebony.”_

_Loki paled and stood quickly. He turned and went to the little kitchen in my room. When he came back he had a glass of water and looked in control once more, but I knew better. I could feel the fear rolling through him, his mind raced between Thanos and Ebony. Pulling memories of the tortures wrought upon him by them to the forefront of his mind. But always with a single thought tied in. They have Star!_


	32. Choices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short. I admit I took the easy way out. My mind stalled and this was all I could think of. I will take a little time and then start the next part of the story. Please, I would appreciate any and all comments. I'm pretty new to this.

_ Everyone started talking over each other, each thinking they should be heard first. Their idea was the best to bring Star back safely. The noise became too much, I ported to the roof. The sun hadn’t risen yet, so I grabbed a blanket from my pocket and sat. The nightdress I had created last night was a little too flimsy for Earth’s predawn hours but with the shock I had just experienced I barely noticed. I sat and stared into the rising sun, wondering if Thanos really had my little girl or if he was playing with me.  _

_ “It is possible he doesn’t,” Wanda sat beside me. “I could help you search the world for her. I could boost your abilities.” _

_ “Thank you,” I replied. “I called in backup already. Should be here anytime.” _

_ “Can I ask you a few questions?” _

_ “I reserve the right to stay silent,” I laughed. _

_ “Of course,” she agreed. “You are promised to the Princes, yes?” _

_ “Yes,” I smiled. “Are you asking if I fancy one over the other?” _

_ She ducked her head and her face blushed, she nodded at me. _

_ “I do or did,” I began.  _

_ “Did, sister?” Thor came beside me and knelt. _

_ “Hey Thunder!” I slapped his knee. “Yeah, did. I loved Loki, still do in fact. He seems to be caught between don’t even think about me and you’re mine forever. He confuses me.” _

_ “What do you mean?” Thor asked. _

_ “Before the feast on Asgard he told me that he wasn’t the same person anymore.” I explained. “Your mother said that it was just that he wanted to protect me, after I was attacked. Then he said those hateful things at the table, just to get me to go outside alone. He found me, accused me of putting a spell on him to make him love me, then he kissed me. I pushed him and yelled. He.” _

_ “Please, what happened? Finish your tale,” Thor took hold of my hand. _

_ “He told me that one day I would be his,” I swallowed. “I asked when and he said he didn’t know. So I told him my fire would not touch him nor would his eyes behold me. And I ported into the hall, only to find Star was gone.” _

_ “Oh sister,” Thor pulled me in and held me close. “Oh Brenna. I’m so sorry. Now you are bound to him. With no way of masking the way you feel. Why did you say nothing? We could have found another way.” _

_ “I will cope,” I replied, pushing to my feet. “I have to focus on Star.” _

_ “Forgive me for being a cynic,” Wanda looked at me. “What if Star does not come home or it takes longer than you think it should?” _

_ “Honestly?” I asked staring at the sun’s rays. _

_ “Of course,” Thor responded. _

_ “If it takes longer than I think it should, I will break ties and find her myself. No matter the cost.” I turned to look at Loki standing in the shadows of the open door. “If she cannot come home, there is only one answer.” _

_ “What is that, darling?” Loki asked coming into the light. _

_ A feral grin spread across my face and I let my fire consume me. _

_ “Chaos Reigns!” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ends the first part of our story. Keep ready for the second installment.


End file.
